


Szép Új Világ

by Tanin



Series: Szép Új Világ [1]
Category: Babylon 5, Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Slayers (Anime & Manga), Stargate SG-1, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, OC characters, Sci-Fi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanin/pseuds/Tanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A végső csata mind a két oldalon súlyos veszteségeket okozott, Voldemort halála magával rántotta Harry-t is. Ám a sors különös fintora, hogy az égiek közbeszóltak, így a hősnek esélye van egy új életre, a távoli, szép jövőben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Készült a IV. Hungarian Witches Sabbath Challenge Téli kihívására, 2009-ben, a Fantasy csapatban, a ‘rangidős’ kulcsszó felhasználásával. AU történet a távoli jövőben, OC-kkel tűzdelve, multi-crossover.

**Prológus**

 

A végső csata elérkezett. Hosszú évek szenvedése és kínja látszólag végre meghozta várva-várt gyümölcsét. Az egymásnak feszülő két fél, a sötét és a fény oldala a jelre várt. Száz és száz varázsló gyűlt össze a Roxfort előtt, azon a hideg, kegyetlen, téli hajnalon. Ahogy a feljövő nap első sugara kibukkant a horizont fölött, a két fél, mintha egy láthatatlan karmester intésére várt volna, pálcájukat előre szegezve, egymás felé indult.

Az egyik oldalon a sötét oldal, Voldemort Nagyúr és követői, a Halálfalók. A másikon a fény oldalának hadserege, egy alig húszéves fiú, Harry Potter vezetésével. Mindenki tudta, hogy kegyetlen és véres küzdelem áll előttük, ám azt is, hogy egy egész világ sorsa van a kezükben. Akár az egyik oldal győz, akár a másik, de a csata kimenetele az egész világ jövőjére hatással lesz. Egy korszak lezárul, bárki legyen is a győztes.

Ahogy a nap egyre feljebb és feljebb kúszott az égen, a csata egyre hevesebbé vált. Átkok repkedtek jobbra és balra. Varázslók és boszorkányok estek el egymás után. Néhányat a halálos átok küldött át a Kárpiton túlra, némelyeket egy kósza vágó-átok talált el, és kísérte ki ebből a világból.

Mindkét oldal harcosai már a kifulladás határán voltak, amikor a két oldal vezetője végre szemtől szemben állt egymással, a harcmező kellős közepén.

– Hát, elérkezett végre ez a nap is, Tom! – mondta Harry, szemében vad, smaragdszín lángok égtek.

– Túl sokáig kerülted el a sorsod, Potter!  - sziszegte a sötét mágus. – Ezúttal nem menekülhetsz el a sorsod elől. Az én kezemtől pusztulsz el, mint a sárvérű anyád!

– Ehhez nekem is lesz egy-két szavam, Tom! – kiáltotta Harry, majd pálcáját egyenesen Voldemortra szegezte.

Amint a két vezető egymással szembekerült, és átkaik már csak egymásra korlátozódtak, a harcmező elcsendesült körülöttük. Mindenki, legyen az Halálfaló, vagy a fény katonája, visszafojtott lélegzettel nézte, amint a két vezető egymásnak feszül, és átkot átok után szór ellenfelére.

Harry és Voldemort egyre közelebb került egymáshoz, ahogy átkaik is egyre hevesebben záporoztak a másikra, míg végül Harry felülkerekedett, és kezébe hívta Griffendél kardját. Egy villámgyors mozdulattal a mágikus pengét a Sötét Úr szívébe szúrta, aki ugyanabban a pillanatban mondta ki a halálos átkot. Harrynek már nem volt esélye elugrani az átok elől, ami a homloka közepén találta ismét el. Utolsó emlékeként még látta, ahogy Voldemort, a szívébe szúrt karddal, a földre rogy, és hamuvá robban. Harry egy utolsó sóhajjal megadta magát a halál sötétségének.


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. fejezet**

 

A fiatal tudós sietős léptekkel haladt az amúgy kihalt, kísérteties fényben úszó folyosón. Rajta kívül egy árva lélek sem járt az ősrégi épület ezen szegletében. Ő is teljesen véletlenül keveredett erre a folyosóra, még asszisztens korában, s szerencsétlenségére vagy éppen szerencséjére, ráakadt egy olyan ereklyére, mely a hosszú évszázadok során a feledés homályába merült. Azonban az elmúlt két-három évben a titkos helység az ő titkos projektje lett, amiről rajta kívül csak nagyon kevesen tudtak.

Gyakorlatilag nem is akart aznap errefelé jönni, ám amint reggeli kávéját fogyasztotta – és itt, most nem a szintnetizált, koffeinmentes löttyre kell gondolni, hanem az igazi, eredeti növényi alapanyagúra – a csuklóján lévő mini-computer vészjelzést adott le, mely egyenesen erre a helyre vezette.

A fiatal tudós elérte a folyosó végét, és beszállt a liftbe, mely majd rendeltetési helyére szállítja. Ahogy a lift ajtaja becsukódott mögötte, mélyet sóhajtott, és nekidőlt a szerkezet tükrös belső falának. Óhatatlanul is saját tükörképét nézte, miközben egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre ereszkedett az épület gyomrába.

Még épp csak elmúlt huszonöt éves, népe hagyományai szerint, szinte még gyermek volt. Arca szív alakú volt, szemei különleges, ametiszt színben játszottak. Bőre világoskék volt, fülei enyhén hegyesek. Haja mogyoróbarna volt, és hosszú fonatban omlott a hátára, egészen a combja közepéig. Fehér köpenye alatt fekete farmert, csizmát és feszes pólót viselt.

Gondolataiba mélyedve várta, hogy a lift végre megálljon, és ő ismét nekiiramodhasson a már ismert folyosón. Arra a bizonyos napra gondolt, amikor felfedezte ezt a helyet…

 

Egy átlagos napnak indult az egész. A fiatal, alig húszéves férfi ide-oda rohangászott a lakásban, melyben jegyesével közösen laktak. Térdig érő haja kibontva lobogott utána, miközben próbálta összeszedni a jegyzeteit tartalmazó adatkristályokat, melyek szanaszét hevertek a nappaliban.

– Shin, lassíts le, mielőtt még valami bajod esik! – hallatszódott egy hang a hálószoba ajtajából.

– Nem érek rá, Hii-chan! – rikkantotta a hosszú hajú férfi. – Már így is késésben vagyok. Piton professzor megöl, ha már az első gyakorlatomról elkések!

– És akkor nem ölne meg, ha úgy jelennél meg, mint egy utolsó utcagyerek? – húzta fel a másik férfi a szemöldökét. A férfi a másikkal egykorú lehetett, rövid, barna haja, mintha önálló életet élt volna, kobaltkék, mandulavágású szeme keleti eredetre utalt. A hosszú hajú férfival ellentétben, rajta fekete, katonai egyenruha volt, a rangjelzése alapján hadnagy.

– Ugyanmár! Pitont nem érdekli, hogy valaki éppen hogy néz ki, a lényeg, hogy időben beérjen az órára – vetette oda Shin, majd miután haját gyorsan hátrafogta – már nem volt ideje befonni -, felkapta táskáját, odarohant kedveséhez, megcsókolta és kiviharzott a lakásból.

Hikaru megcsóválta a fejét, és még indulás előtt rendet rakott, majd ő is kilépett a lakásból a legközelebbi transzport-ponthoz, és ragyogó fények kíséretében eltűnt.

Mindeközben Shin megérkezett az egyetem legrégebbi épületéhez, és berohant. Észre sem vette az óriáskijelzőn megjelenő szöveget, vagy a portás-android utána kiáltott szavait, miszerint Piton professzor a második emeleten várja a hallgatóit. Shin rohant tovább a folyosón, míg el nem érte a liftet. Beszállt és várt. Eszébe sem jutott megnézni, hogy egyáltalán jó helyen jár-e, vagy hogy rajta kívül senki sem járt arrafelé. A lift komótosan haladt lefelé, majd pár perc múlva megállt, az ajtó pedig kinyílt. Egy sötét, elhagyatott folyosón találta magát. Szeme pillanatok alatt átállt az ibolyán túli tartományra, majd lassan megindult.

Ahogy haladt ősrégi ajtók előtt haladt el. Nem csak, hogy egy lélek sem volt a közelben, de még egy árva hangot sem hallott. Már éppen azon volt, hogy visszafordul, amikor egy különös ragyogás vonta magára a figyelmét. A folyosó legvégén lévő ajtó alól különleges, kék fény áradt. Odament az ajtóhoz, majd egy óvatos mozdulattal kinyitotta azt, és belépett rajta.

Amint tett pár lépést az ősrégi gépek beindultak, és a terem fénybe borult. Shinnek elállt a lélegzete is, amikor megpillantotta a többszáz éves berendezéseket. Ám, ami a legjobban magára vonta a figyelmét, az egy különleges, ember nagyságú kapszula volt, mely ezer és ezer vezetékkel volt rácsatlakoztatva a terem összes többi berendezésére.

 _Egy kirogenetikus kamra_ – gondolta magában. – _Már évszázadok óta senki sem használ hasonlót._

Közelebb lépett az emelvényen lévő kapszulához, és egy óvatos mozdulattal letörölte róla az évszázados port. Amit odabent megpillantott, arra még véletlenül sem gondolt. Egy csontvázra számított, ehelyett azonban egy ember, egy fiatal fiú arca tárult a szeme elé. És a földi történelemkönyvekben már látta ezt az arcot. A legnagyobb varázslóháború hősével találta szembe magát, nem mással, mint Harry Potterrel.

Azzal a Harry Potterrel, aki húszéves korában megölte a varázslóvilág valaha volt legnagyobb sötét mágusát, aki a történelemkönyvek szerint hősi halált halt a döntő csatában, miután megölte Voldemortot. És akinek a holtteste soha sem került elő…

 

Gondolatmenetének a lift döccenése vetett véget, és amint az ajtó kinyílt, rohanva indult meg a folyosó végi terembe. Az elmúlt öt évben sikerült elérnie, hogy az ő gondjára bízzák az egykori hős sorsát. Senki sem reménykedett benne, hogy kutatása egyszer sikerrel jár.

Ahogy odaért a terem ajtajához, tenyerét a megjelenő szkennerre tette, és várt. A szkenner több soron is ellenőrizte a DNS-ét és a bio-értékeit, majd megszólalt egy erőteljes, női hang.

– Azonosítást kérek.

– Maxuveru 01x02alfaomega00D – mondta Shin, mire az ajtó kinyílt.

– Aloria, jelentést kérek – szólalt meg, amint belépett, és a kirogenetikus kamra konzoljához ment.

– Az agyhullámok normális állapotot mutatnak, vérnyomás és szívverés emelkedik, a testhőmérséklet elérte a normális mértéket. Shin, ébredezik.

– Azt én is látom, de miért épp most?

– Nincsenek meg a paramétereim a válaszadásra – jött a felelet.

Shin mélyet sóhajtott, majd nekilátott a kamra kinyitásához. Szimulációkban már több ezerszer elvégezte ezt a műveletet, most mégis remegett a keze, és csak úgy kalapált a szíve. Automatikusan dolgozott. Egyik gépet a másik után kapcsolta le, míg végül már csak a főkapcsoló volt hátra, a létfenntartó utolsó egysége. _Ha most valami balul üt ki, akkor meghal, még mielőtt láthatná a világot, amit neki köszönhet az emberiség._ Morfondírozott magában, amikor egy halk szisszenéssel a kirogenetikus kamra teteje, másfél évezred után, újra kinyílt.

Az immár nyitott kapszulában fekvő fiatal férfi mélyet lélegzett, szemhéja megrebbent, majd pár pillanat múlva egy smaradszín szempár találta magát szemben egy különleges, ametiszt tekintettel.


	3. Chapter 3

**2\. fejezet**

 

Harry a sötétségben tért magához. Illetve nem is nagyon tudta, hogy felébredt-e egyáltalán, vagy csak valamiféle köztes állapotban lebegett, valahol a halál és az élet között. Nem érezte a testét, nem látott, nem voltak meg a végtagjai. Egyedül volt, testetlenül az éj sötétjében. Ám hirtelen fényt látott, egy fehér izzást, valahol alatta. Vagy éppen felette? Nem tudta eldönteni ebben a különös állapotban. Megpróbált a fehér fényre koncentrálni, és érezte, amint szelleme, mert csak szellemként érzékelte magát, a fény felé tart.

A sötétség hirtelen megszűnt létezni körülötte, s egy különös, kör alakú helységben találta magát. A fényben teste is visszatért, ám a légies, anyagtalan könnyedséget nem feledte el. Talajt érzett immár szilárd lába alatt, s egy emberi alakot pillantott meg maga előtt. Az alak egy nő volt. Haja ezüstszínben úszott, szeme a legvakítóbb kék volt. Hófehér ruhája, mintha elűzte volna a körülötte lévő sötétséget. Arca kortalan, mint a megfestett portrék, telt ajka apró mosolyra húzódott.

– Üdvözöllek, ifjú mágus – szólt a nő, hangja, mint a lágy vízesés. – Morgan La Fey vagyok, a fény őrzője.

Harry önkéntelenül is térdre ereszkedett, fejét lehajtotta, szemét lesütötte. Szólni sem mert, de még levegőt sem vett, bár ez testetlen valójában inkább csak megszokás volt, mintsem a létfenntartás fontos eleme.

– Emelkedj fel, Griffendél vére – mondta a nő, hangja parancsként hatott a fiúra.

Harry felkelt, ám tekintetét még mindig nem merte felemelni. A nő mélyet sóhajtott, majd odalépett a megilletődött fiúhoz, és gyengéden álla alá tette jobb mutatóujját, így emelve fel az ifjú mágus fejét. Harry smaragdszín tekintete találkozott az istennő fénylő, kékes-fehér szemével.

– Életednek túl hamar lett vége – sóhajtott Morgan, majd intett a fiúnak, hogy kövesse. Harry önkéntelenül is engedelmeskedett, és a terem egy szemvillanás alatt egy díszesen bebútorozott nappalivá változott. A kandallóban égő tűz meleget árasztott, és lágy, narancssárga fénybe vonta a szobát.

Morgan La Fey hellyel kínálta a fiút, majd leült mellé. Harry nemcsak, hogy szólni, de moccanni sem mert.

– Ejnye, ne légy már annyira megilletődve – mosolyogta a nő. – Bár elismerem, nem túl sok halandót vezetek ide, azért annyira nem félelmetes ez a hely.

– Miért vagyok itt? – suttogta Harry, hangja azonban még így is visszhangot vetett azon a különös helyen.

– Mint már mondtam, az életed túl hamar ért véget. – A nő elfordította a fejét, és egyenesen a tűzbe bámult. – Egy olyan küldetést bíztak rád, mely a biztos halált jelentette számodra. Voldemort, Maab leszármazottja már akkor halálra ítélt, amikor magával egyenlőnek jelölt. Ám a mágia istenei, azok, akiktől a hatalmad kaptad, úgy érezték, hogy megérdemelsz egy második esélyt.

– Ezek szerint nem haltam meg? – kérdezte Harry, kíváncsisága felülkerekedett félelmén.

– Bizonyos szempontból meghaltál – jött a felelet. – Legalábbis a lelked eltávozott a testedből. A fizikai valódat azonban megmentettük, és elrejtettük, hogy senki se árthasson neked. A lehetőség a te kezedben van. Eljött az ideje, hogy eldöntsd, továbblépsz-e a Túlvilágba, vagy az életet választod. Egy új életet, egy új világban. Abban a jövőben, melyet a te bátorságod és áldozatod hozott létre. A döntés rajtad áll.

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és elgondolkodott. Maga sem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig ült ott mozdulatlanul, vagy hogy az idő hogyan mozgott körülötte, már ha egyáltalán mozgott. Csak ült, a nő szavai, mint vízesés visszhangoztak a fejében. Vajon megéri visszatérni az élők világába? Vajon meddig volt távol? Milyen lett az új világ?

Ezek a kérdések, és még sok más járt az agyában, mire végül újra felnézett, és egyenesen az istennő kék-fehér tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját.

– Mégis, miféle világ vár rám? Mennyi idő telt el? – tette fel a számára legfontosabb kérdéseket.

– Egy olyan világ vár rád, mely meghaladja minden képzeletedet. Egy új jövő, melyben muglik és varázslók, valamint mindenféle különleges és néha félelmetes lény egységben, békében él. Egy világ, mely nem háborúzik, ha csak nem muszáj. – A nő lassan felállt, és odasétált a kandallóhoz, kezével a lángok felé nyúlt, és megbabonázva nézte a tenyerén táncoló, lágy tüzet. – Nagyon hosszú idő telt el azóta, hogy legutoljára a szemed nyitottad volna a világra. Másfél évezred, hogy pontosak legyünk…

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete. Másfél évezred, rengeteg idő, szinte felfoghatatlan.

– Ezek szerint, mindenki, akit valaha ismertem és szerettem, már régen…

– Halott. Igen, pontosan. Pont ezért is nehéz a választás. A Túlvilágon várnak rád a szüleid és a barátaid, de az életben is vár rád sok jó. A szenvedésed véget ért, amikor Voldemortot végleg elpusztítottad. Az új világban is vár rád egy család, barátok, és még valaki, akit a régi életedből jól ismersz.

– Ezt hogy érted, hogy valaki, akit jól ismerek? – kerekedtek el Harry szemei.

– Azt majd megtudod, hogyha az életet választod. Sok időd nincsen már – mondta gyengéden az istennő. – A tested nem élhet sokáig lélek nélkül. Döntened kell, mégpedig minél hamarabb.

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy búcsút mondjon a múltnak, és a régi társaknak, barátoknak. Amikor szeme legközelebb kinyílt, tekintetéből elhatározás és bátorság sugárzott.

– Az életet választom. Gyávaság lenne a könnyebb utat választanom, amikor, mint mondtad, egy olyan jövő vár rám, amiben a szenvedésnek vége.

– Ez hát a végleges válaszod? – kérdezte Morgan, miközben tekintetével a magabiztosságot kereste Harry szemében.

– Ez! – mondta Harry, szemében smaragd izzással. – Élni akarok a jövőben, amit a halálom hozott el az embereknek!

– Akkor itt az ideje, hogy magadhoz térj. Az alvónak fel kell ébrednie!

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a szoba újra sötétséggé változik, és Morgan La Fey is eltűnt mellőle. A fehér izzás azonban még mindig ott volt, s Harry összeszedte minden erejét, és a fény felé indult.

Ahogy a fényhez közeledett, egyre jobban kezdte érezni teste súlyát. Nem fájdalmat érzett, hanem súlyt, mintha valami el akarná taszítani a fénytől, ugyanakkor azonban azt is érezte, hogy a fény magába szippantja. Végül hagyta, hogy a sorsa vigye arra, amerre kell.

A fény egyre csak közeledett, már szinte égette Harry szemét. Felemelte immár anyagias karjait, hogy eltakarja a szemét, ám mintha húsa átlátszó lett volna. Ugyanúgy hasított bele a fény égető ragyogása. Majd a ragyogás hirtelen egy pontba szűkült, és úgy érezte, mintha valami hatalmas súlyt dobtak volna a mellkasára.

Hirtelen szakadt ki tüdejéből a levegő, szemhéja megrebbent, majd szeme lassan kinyílt, csakhogy szembe találja magát egy különleges, fénylő, ametiszt szempárral.


	4. Chapter 4

**3\. fejezet**

 

Shin meghökkenve nézett, amikor a smaragd szempár egyenesen az ő, ametiszt tekintetébe fúrta magát, majd gyorsan magához tért, és megeresztett egy féloldalas mosolyt.

– Isten hozott, a harmincötödik században, Harry Potter! – mondta, majd felemelte jobb kezét, amibe egy különös, gömb alakú szerkezet repült. A gömböt óvatosan a fiatal férfi mellkasára tette, majd amikor látta, hogy az megmozdulna, gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét. – Jobb, ha még nem mozdulsz meg. Az elmúlt másfél évezredet mozdulatlanul töltötted. Az izmaid gyakorlatilag nem működnek, ja, és beszélni se próbálj. A hangszálaid sem működnek még. Maradj nyugton, amíg a stimuláló-egység be nem fejezi a tested regenerálását.

Harry rémülten tekintett a fiatal idegenre, mert abban biztos volt, hogy még mágia hatására sem lehet egy embernek kék bőre.

– Nyugodj meg, nem foglak bántani – mondta a másik férfi. – Pihenj egy kicsit, ha újra felébredsz, hidd el, sokkal jobban leszel majd.

Hangja, mintha valami különleges parancsot hordozott volna, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy szeme újra lecsukódik, és a sötétség újra körülöleli.

Shin mélyet sóhajtott, miután a másik férfi újra elaludt. Nem merte megmondani a fiúnak, hogy azzal, hogy megijedt, felszabadította a testében szunnyadó mágiát, aminek hatására a teremben lévő gépek elkezdtek túltöltődni.

Megmasszírozta homlokát, majd a legközelebbi kommunikációs konzolhoz lépett, bebillentyűzte a megfelelő kódot, és várt. Kisvártatva a kommunikáció létrejött, és a képernyőn egy nagyjából negyven éves, hátközépig érő, fekete hajú és szemű férfi jelent meg.

– Mégis, mi a jó nyavalyát akar maga hajnali ötkor Maxuveru? – jött a férfi morcos, lényegre törő hangja.

– Professzor – biccentett egyet a fejével Shin -, a kamrával kapcsolatban hívom.

– Mi van a kamrával? – kérdezte türelmetlenül a férfi, ám szemében némi reménnyel vegyes félelem tükröződött.

– Felébredt – jött a tömör válasz. – Az életjelei stabilak. Aloria szerint szervi károsodása nincs, az agyi szinapszisok normálisak. A stimuláló-egység fél órán belül befejezi a munkáját, de már most is mozdítható.

– Egyelőre ne csináljon semmit, Maxuveru! – jött a parancs. – Tíz percen belül ott vagyok. Addig értesítse a parancsokságot!

– Igenis, Uram! – mondta Shin, majd megszakította a kapcsolatot, és jelentett a főparancsnokságnak.

Ahogy a professzor mondta, tíz perc múlva meg is érkezett, fekete talárja vadul röpködött mögötte, mint két hatalmas denevérszárny.

– Státusz? – kérdezte az éppen belibbenő professzor, azon kevesek egyike, aki még Shinen kívül tudott mindenről.

– Mint kb. tíz perce, professzor – mondta Shin. Bár Piton már réges-régen nem tanította, valahogy még mindig professzornak hívta kollégáját.

– Semmi változás? – jött a kérdés, miközben Piton odaért a kamrához, ahol a stimuláló-egység még mindig dolgozott.

– Az égadta világon semmi – vakarta meg a tarkóját a fiatal kerovai. – Azt leszámítva persze, hogy a mágiája megpróbált ellenállni a stimuláló egységnek, de ez csak pillanatnyi fellángolás volt. Most éppen alszik, már ha lehet hinni a théta hullámoknak.

Egy pár percig csak néztek egymásra, majd Shin a kamrában fekvő Harry felé biccentett.

– Mi legyen vele most, hogy felébredt? Ha a Szövetség megtudná, hogy a jövő alapítója felébredt másfélezer éves álmából, soha nem hagynának nyugtot neki.

– Ez már nekem is megfordult a fejemben – dörmögte a fekete hajú professzor. – Az elmúlt másfélezer évben nekem is volt időm gondolkodni bőven…

– És, mire jutott, prof? – kérdezte Shin érdeklődve, miközben egy közeli konzolon bíbelődött valamivel.

– Arra, hogy először is, ne szólítson profnak, Mr. Maxuveru – vetette oda szinte féloldalasan Piton.

– És akkor pontosan mi is lesz vele? – kérdezte újfent a fiatal tudós.

– Új személyazonosságot kap, és csinálhat, amit akar. Bár, amilyen nagy hatalma van, akár a Szövetség legerősebb technomágusa is lehet, és a Constallation éppen most kapott új kapitányt, bár – itt szúrósan nézett fiatal kollégájára – azt hiszem, ezt pont magának nem kell mondanom.

Shin elvigyorodott. Az imént említett űrcirkáló a Szövetségi flotta legerősebb és legmodernebb hajója volt, aminek régi kapitánya nyugdíjba vonult, s helyét a rangsorban követő elsőtisztje kapta meg. Ez az elsőtiszt nem volt más, mint Hikaru Yasui parancsnok - most már kapitány –, Shin jegyese.

– Kíváncsi lennék – mondta Shin egy pár perc múlva -, hogy vajon Mr. Pottert érdekli-e az űrutazás.

– Ezt a fiút a tanuláson kívül, azt hiszem, minden érdekli. Főleg, ha még egy világot válthat meg pluszban – Piton szúrósan nézett Shinre. – Mi jár a fejében, Maxuveru?

– Nos, professzor – kezdte Shin egy ördögi félvigyorral -, Hii-channak szüksége lenne egy kutatótisztre. A mostani, bár még ugyancsak fiatal, másra szeretné fordítani a fő figyelmét. Még egy-két évig tervezi, hogy a flottánál marad, de utána már inkább az igazi tudományos munkának akarja átadni magát. Két év több mint elég, hogy visszamenjek az akadémiára, és a flotta hivatalos tisztje legyek. És szerintem, két év alatt Mr. Potter is elvégezheti ugyanúgy, főleg, hogy milyen hatalommal rendelkezik. Amikor felébredt, még ha csak egy pár pillanatra is, a mágiája kis híján túltöltötte a berendezéseket.

– Akkor az Alapítók mentsenek meg minket, Maxuveru! Nem csak maga, de még Potter is? – nézett félelmet színlelve Piton. – Magát egyszer bőven elég volt tanítani, hogy Potterről már ne is beszéljek!

– Ugyan már, prof! Annyira nem voltam rossz, vagy igen? – nézett kiskutyaszemekkel a kerovai tudós.

– Mondjuk úgy, hogy magához képest Neville Longbottom egy Isteni áldás volt – felelte szarkasztikusan, majd a még mindig a kapszulában fekvő Harryre nézett.

Shin elkapta kollégája és főnöke tekintetét, majd az egyik konzolhoz lépett. Előhívott egy csomó orvosi adatot, meg más grafikont, majd felnézett.

– A stimuláló egység befejezte a regenerálást – mondta, még mielőtt Aloria bejelenthette volna ugyanezt. – Most mégis mit csináljunk vele? Itt mégsem maradhat.

Piton egy fél pillanatig gondolkodott, majd mélyet sóhajtott, odament a kirogenetikus kamrához, és óvatosan kiemelte belőle a mély álomban lévő, fiatal varázslót.

– Egyelőre én viszem magammal. Ha felébred, legalább egy ismerős arcot lásson, még akkor is, ha a legrosszabb rémálmában sem szeretne pont engem látni – mondta, miközben Harryt egy közeli bio-ágyhoz vitte, és letette. Egy közeli polcról levett egy takarót, és belebugyolálta a pucér fiút, majd kezével furcsa mozdulatokat tett, mire a teremben lévő egyik mobil-transzport egység föléjük repült. Újra karjai közé emelte az alvó ifjút, és várt, míg a transzport egység feltöltődik.

– Maxuveru – nézett az ifjú tudósra, aki a főcomputerrel volt elfoglalva, ám a professzor hangjára felnézett a konzolról. – Bár én vagyok az egyetlen, aki még él, Mr. Potter egykori ismerősei közül, mégis azt szeretném, ha egy pár napon belül magához venné a fiút.

– Hogy mi? – nézett hatalmas szemekkel a kerovai ifjú. – Miért éppen én? Miért nem maga, professzor?

Piton mélyet sóhajtott, közben a transzport egység már feltöltődött, és várta az utasítást.

– Hosszú lenne ezt most magának elmagyarázni. Legyen elég annyi, hogy a fiúnak nem árt olyanokkal körülvennie magát, akik a saját korosztályához tartoznak. Ugyan, mit kezdene, ha velem kellene élnie? A régi időkben sem voltunk barátok, Maxuveru, és ez a jövőben sem fog soha megváltozni. Én már beletörődtem, hogy az örökkévalóságot egyedül kell eltöltenem ebben a világban, és nem akarom, hogy Potter egy megkeseredett kövülettel élje le az életét.

Ezzel elfordult, és egy újabb mély sóhajt követően megadta a koordinátákat és az engedélyezési kódot.

– Szövetségi parancsnokság, tiszti szállások, Piton-alfa-omega-gamma-7. Transzport indul.

A transzport egység a megszokott kék fénnyel vonta körbe a két alakot, majd a másodperc töredéke alatt Piton és Potter eltűnt a titkos laboratóriumból.

Shin még egy pár percig nézett utánuk, elméjében a professzor előző szavai visszhangoztak. „ Nem akarom, hogy Potter egy megkeseredett kövülettel élje le az életét.”

– Cshe, megkeseredett kövület a nénikém – motyogta magának, miközben Aloria irányítókristályát kivette a főkonzolból, és a csuklóján lévő mini-computerbe tette. – Még maga sem tudja, prof, hogy mit hoz a jövő.

A titkos laboratórium gépei egymás után kapcsoltak ki, és a terem nem is olyan sokára teljes sötétségbe borult. Csak a taktikai fények égtek még, amíg Shin elhagyta a labort, majd a folyosót is, és végül a lifttel felment a felső szintre. Ezután megadta a letiltási kódot a lift computerének, és végleg otthagyta az ódon épületet. Életének egy szakasza lezárult, legtitkosabb projektje megvalósult. Innentől már csak idő volt a megmondhatója, hogy mi is fog történni ezek után.

Egyben biztos volt. Az elkövetkezendő évek telis-tele lesznek meglepetésekkel, tanulással és kegyetlen próbákkal.


	5. Chapter 5

**4\. fejezet**

 

Harry csak lassan tért magához mély álmából. Kellemesen érezte magát, és esze ágában sem volt felkelni, de ébredező érzékei és agya megakadályozták ebben a tervében. A fülébe tolultak a világ neszei, aminek hatására egyre éberebb lett. Csak feküdt, és hallgatta a hangok egyre bővülő kavalkádját, melyek közül jó néhánynak a rendeltetését még csak megtippelni sem tudta.

Ennek a nyugalomnak azonban vége szakadt, mikor eszébe jutottak a fény őrzőjének szavai: _„Eljött az ideje, hogy elöntsd, továbblépsz-e a Túlvilágba, vagy az életet választod. Egy új életet, egy új világban. Abban a jövőben, melyet a te bátorságod és áldozatod hozott létre. A döntés rajtad áll.”_

Hirtelen kipattantak a szemei. Sötétség fogadta, így nem látta, hogy hol is van. Fel akart ülni, de izmai csak lassan engedelmeskedtek. Először mozgásra bírta a kezeit, majd óvatosan ülőhelyzetbe tornászta magát. Erőlködése közben észre sem vette, hogy a szobában a sötétséget fény váltja fel, ahogy a szoba világítás-rendszere érzékelte ébredező mágiáját.

Megrökönyödve nézett szét az immár világos helységben. A szoba falai egyszerű fehérek voltak, még egyszerűbb berendezéssel. Olyan látszatot keltett, mintha nem nagyon használták volna ezelőtt, s csak az ő kedvéért változtattak volna ezen.

Enyhén remegő ujjai megérintették az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrény fedelét, mire az szó szerint életre kelt. A fiatal férfi majdnem ugrott egyet meglepetésében, de a még nem teljesen működő izmai megakadályozták a hirtelen mozdulatban.

Érintése nyomán a szekrény legfelső fiókja kicsusszant, és Harry meglepetésére egy szemüveg került elő belőle, amit azonnal fel is tett. Immár teljesen tisztán látva nézett körül, hogy pontosan felmérje a szoba további berendezését. De döbbenetére az ágyon és a mellette lévő szekrényen kívül semmilyen bútor nem volt benne, legalábbis amit szemmel érzékelni tudott volna.

Óvatos mozdulatokkal kiült az ágy szélére, s félve az előbbihez hasonló váratlan eseménytől, a padlóra helyezte két talpát. Először semmi nem történt, és az ifjú megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, de aztán a lába alatti fém fokozatosan melegedni kezdett, míg egy kellemesen langyos szintet ért el.

A fiú ettől annyira megrémült, hogy amennyire teste engedte, felpattant, és a szoba, ajtónak vélt részéhez rohant, hogy kijuthasson erről a különös helyről, de akadályba ütközött, mert a bejáraton nem volt kilincs.

Tehetetlen dühében ütni kezdte a szintetikus fémet. De ekkor megszólalt egy kedves női hang.

– Segíthetek valamiben, fiatalember? – kérdezte a géphang. Harry ütésre emelt keze megdermedt a levegőben, és a torkában dobogó szívvel fordult körbe, hogy megtalálja a hang forrását, de nem járt sikerrel.

– Ki… Ki vagy te? – hebegte a fejét forgatva.

– Etna vagyok, a lakás főcomputere.

– Etna? Mint a vulkán?

– Igen, a gazdám szereti az olyan dolgokat, amik élete kezdeti szakaszára emlékeztetik.

– Kezdeti szakasz? Ki a gazdád?

– Erről nem tájékoztathatom. Ha gondolja, megkeresheti.

– De hogy jutok ki innen? – tette fel az őt legjobban érdeklő kérdést Harry. Tervei között azonban nem szerepelt a ház urának megkeresése, sokkal inkább annak minél hamarabbi elhagyása.

– A dolog nem túl bonyolult. Helyezze az ajtó melletti panelre a kezét. – Harry így is tett, de Etna hangja újfent megállította. – Mielőtt kimenne, javasolnám, hogy cserélje le a hálóruháját, és akár le is zuhanyozhat.

– De hát, nincs is itt se szekrény, se fürdőszoba! – fakadt ki most már Harry, aki legszívesebben már réges-régen máshol lett volna.

– Nézzen egy kicsit jobban körül, fiatalember – nógatta a gép kiapadhatatlan türelemmel.

A fiú kissé vonakodva úgy tett, ahogy Etna mondta, és pár pillanat múlva észre is vette az ablaktól jobbra, egy az ajtótnál kisebb, de észrevehető bejáratot, ami a fürdőhelyiségbe vezetett. Tenyerét a mellette lévő panelra helyezte, mire az ajtó gyorsan félrecsusszant. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére a helyiség teljesen normálisnak tűnt. Úgy látszik, ebben nem sokat változtak a dolgok. Meglepően hamar megtalálta a falba épített szekrényt, amiben törölközőt, s fürdőköpenyt is talált, amiknek méregzöld színük volt, mintha egy mardekáros tette volna oda őket.

Gondolatban megvonta a vállát, s új szerzeményeit a zuhanyfülke melletti fogasra akasztotta, majd felébredése óta először végignézett magán. Egy egyedi szabású fehér hálóruha volt rajta, ami különösen kényelmes volt. Ahogy megmozdult észrevette, hogy a ruha követi minden rezdülését, idomulva hozzá, mintha saját akarattal rendelkezne. Az ifjú itt léte óta először elmosolyodott. Levette ruháit, majd mivel tisztálkodó szereket nem talált beállt a zuhanyfülkébe, gondolván, hogy majd csak lesz valami.

A reménykedése úgy mond meghallgatásra talált, mert a falból egy rekesz nyílt ki, amelyben különféle, Harry számára beazonosíthatatlan anyagokból lévő tusfürdők, szappanok és samponok voltak. Találomra kiválasztott egy illatra szimpatikus sampont és tusfürdőt, s megengedte a csapokat. A víz kellemesen élénkítette testét, s hamarosan már frissebben tért vissza a szobába, ahol ismét akadályba ütközött.

– Etna, hol találok ruhát? – kérdezte.

– A fürdőtől balra talál egy apró panelt. Ha megérinti, látni fogja. – A fiú úgy tett, ahogy a computer mondta, s hamarosan ruhák tömkelegével találta szembe magát. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, melyiket próbálja fel. Pár perces nézelődés után egy fekete nadrág és egy zöld felsőrész mellett döntött, ami látszólag fazonban is illett egymáshoz. A felsőt könyék tájon egy vörös csatszerűség tartotta össze. A nadrágra ugyanez volt jellemző csak térd tájon.

– Van itt valahol egy tükör? – tette fel a kérdést, mert kíváncsi volt rá, hogy hogyan fest. A vele szemben lévő fal egy hatalmas tükörré alakult, mintha reagált volna az előbbi kérésére. A tükörben látott kép elnyerte a tetszését, bár még mindig látszott az ábrázatán, hogy nem régen ébredt ezerötszáz éves álmából, ami elég hihetetlen volt. Hogy elhessegesse a gondolatot, megrázta a fejét.

A szekrény aljából találomra kihalászott egy fekete cipőt, ami elsőre egy kicsit nagy volt neki, de hamar a lábához idomult, mint a ruhái, amik kihangsúlyozták vékony alakját. Érezte, hogy az utóbbi percek izgalmai, s nem sokkal ezelőtti ébredése miatt egy kicsit még pihennie kéne, de győzedelmeskedett rajta a kíváncsiság, így az ajtó melletti panelhez érintette tenyerét, ami szisszenve félrecsusszant.

A szoba egy folyosó végén helyezkedett el, így nem kellett gondolkodnia, hogy merre is induljon el. Kissé ingatag léptekkel indult meg, hogy felfedezze magának a házat.

A falakat végig világosbarna szín uralta. A közlekedő egy tágas szobába torkollott, amit gyér fény világított meg, de mikor belépett fokozatosan kivilágosodott. Ekkorra teljesen úrrá lett rajta a gyengeség, s a látása elhomályosult. A legközelebbi fotelbe roskadt, s behunyta a szemét, de nem lehetett nyugta, mert az ülőalkalmatosság életre kelt, s a szövet mozogni kezdett alatta. Ijedtében kiugrott a karosszékből, de a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot, s összeroskadt a padlón.

– Ügyes, mint mindig, Potter – szólalt meg mögötte egy szarkasztikus bariton, ami kísértetiesen ismerős volt számára.

– Ez nem… nem lehet… Ugye, csak álmodom, s ön… ön nem Pi… Piton? – lehelte.

– Sajnos, nincs semmiféle tévedés, Potter – nézett közömbösen a földön kuporgó fiúra.

– Ez… ez… meg, hogyan lehetséges? Csak nem ön, a… - de elharapta a mondatot, mert nem akart beszélni a fény őrével való találkozásról, így csak bámult az idősebb férfira, aki fehér inget és egy fekete mellényt viselt. A kezében egy tálcát hozott, amit letett az asztalra, majd a fotel felé intett, mire az abbahagyta a mocorgást, végül a még mindig megkövülten ülő fiút visszalebegtette az ülőalkalmatosságra, és leült az asztal másik oldalán.

– Ne nézzen így rám, Potter! Elhiheti, nekem sem nagy öröm, hogy még mindig itt vagyok – nézett Harryre szúrósan, de közben az is feltűnt neki, hogy a fiú feltűnően sápadt, amit az állapota egyáltalán nem indokolt. Gondterhelten ráncolta össze a szemöldökét, tovább tanulmányozva az ifjút, aki kapva kapott a szavain.

– Hogy érti azt, hogy még mindig itt van? Egyáltalán hogyan lehetséges?

– Sejtettem, hogy ez érdekelni fogja. Képes arra, hogy figyeljen?

Harry erre csak bólintott. Szemei érdeklődve csillogtak a vékonykeretes szemüvege mögött.

– Az egész fél évvel azután kezdődött, hogy maga legyőzte Voldemortot, és mondjuk úgy kicsit sem volt mozgalmasnak mondható az élet akkoriban. Bájitalmester lévén viszont sok lehetőségem volt, így elkezdtem új bájitalok kikísérletezésével és a régiek továbbfejlesztésével foglalkozni.

– De valami félresikerült – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Ahogy mondja, Potter. Méghozzá az ön szeretett vérfarkasa miatt.

– Hogy jön ide Remus?

– Közvetlenül sehogy, bár tény, hogy a szerencsétlen vérfarkas is közrejátszott abban, hogy kísérletezni kezdtem a Farkasölőfű főzettel.

– Mi oka lett volna erre?

– Mondjuk úgy, Potter, hogy verseny indult a világ vezető bájitalmesterei között, hogy végleges gyógymódot találjanak a Farkas kórra, amibe természetesen jómagam is beszálltam. Mivel a Farkasölőfű főzet az én találmányom volt, így annak továbbfejlesztésébe fogtam. A kísérletek során történt velem egy kisebb baleset, aminek következtében három hetet töltöttem kómában, a Szent Mungóban. Persze, a gyógyítók semmi rendelleneset nem találtak.

– De maga tudja mi történt, ugye?

– Nem tudom az összes részletet. Csak annyit, hogy a bájital rám ömlött és teljesen átkonfigurálta a genetikai állományomat, melynek hatására gyakorlatilag halhatatlan lettem – közölte a tényeket rezzenéstelen arccal, de még mielőtt Potter közbeszólhatott volna, folytatta. – Persze, erre csak a történtek után öt évvel jöttem rá. Észrevettem, hogy nem öregszem. De ennél tovább megyek. Egyszerűen képtelenség megölni, mert higgyen nekem próbálták a Nagyúr leghűségesebb csatlósai közül, de se a halálos átokkal, se semmi mással nem sikerült nekik. Az Adava Kedavra egyszerűen csak kiütött, míg a kívülállók mind azt hitték, hogy meghaltam.

– De ez lehetetlen?

– Maga beszél, Potter? – ironizált Piton, miközben a kezébe lebegtette a tálcán lévő egyik kést, majd egyszerűen megvágta a csuklóját.

– Maga megőrült?! – hüledezett a fiú, ahogy a férfi ütőeréből kibuggyanó vért nézte.

– Ne drámázzon, Potter! Nézze! – szólt rá a fiúra Perselus közelebb tartva a csuklóját, amin a felvágott ér azonnal regenerálódni kezdett.

– Ez…

– Ugye, érti most már? – húzta a másik kezét végig a vágás fölött, mire a vér eltűnt és vágás helye ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a férfi demonstrációja előtt.

– Azt hiszem, értem. Sebzéssel képtelenség megölni. De az Adava Kedavra?

– Mikor a Mungó hullaházában felébredtem, én sem értettem, mi történt, csak egyet tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel velem. Dumbledore magyarázta ki a dolgot egy szokásosan képtelen mesével, de nem igazán bántam, mert ennek nyomán békén hagytak. Aztán vizsgálódni kezdtünk, melynek során kiderült, hogy a bájital bekerült a szervezetembe, és nem csak a genetikai állományomat változtatta meg, hanem összekapcsolódva a mágiámmal folyamatosan védelmez engem. Sem a betegségek, sem más nem képes megölni engem.

Harry leesett állal bámult volt professzorára. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, de más magyarázatot hirtelen nem tudott találni, így kénytelen volt hinni a férfinak. Feje azonban megfájdult a töprengéstől, így másra terelte a szót.

– Miért mozdult meg a fotel, mikor beleültem?

– Reagált a beépített rendszere az önben áramló mágiára – mondta Piton egyszerűen.

– Hogy érti?

– Ha egy kicsit koncentrál, megérezheti az áramló mágiát körülöttünk. Ez az energia mindent körül vesz, s működtet. A fotelt, a számítógépeket meg minden más eszközt. Ez a technomágia. Röviden a mugli technika és a mágia összekapcsolódása.

– Úgy érti, ez adja a gépeknek az energiát?

– Pontosan.

Perselus végig nézett a fiún, akinek sápadtsága semmit sem csökkent, és hirtelen a verejték is kiütközött az arcán, ami a férfit némi nyugtalansággal töltötte el.

– Jól érzi magát, Potter?

– Aha. Mi az, aminek ilyen jó illata van?

– Egyszerű kávé – nyújtott Harry felé egy csészével, aki enyhén remegő kézzel nyúlt érte.

– Hogy-hogy még mindig meleg? – kérdezte az ifjú, miközben belekortyolt.

– A tálcában lévő mágia tartotta meg az eredeti hőfokát. A rendszere erre van beállítva – válaszolt Piton, miközben egyre aggodalmasabban figyelte a fiatalembert.

– Mi… - kezdte volna Harry, de a szervezete teljesen megadta magát.

A kezében lévő csésze hangosan csattant a padlón, miközben elvesztette az eszméletét.


	6. Chapter 6

**5\. fejezet**

 

– Etna! – kiáltotta Perselus, miközben felkapta Harryt, s rohanni kezdett vele a lakásában berendezett orvosi szoba felé.

– Minden rendszer készen áll! – jelentette a központi számítógép.

– Köszönöm – mormogta Piton. Gondolatai a fiú állapotának oka körül forogtak. Egyelőre fogalma sem volt, hogy mi idézhette elő ezt a hirtelen reakciót. Ahogy végignézett a karjában ernyedten fekvő ifjún, valamit nagyon furcsának talált rajta, habár fogalma sem volt róla mi az. Amint megérkezett az orvosi szobaként és tudományos laborként funkcionáló helyiséghez az ajtó automatikusan félre csusszant. A férfi gyorsan a bioágyra tette Harryt, majd a következő pillanatban egy kis gömb alakú diagnosztizáló egység repült a kezébe, amit az alélt fiú mellkasára csatlakoztatott.

– A testhőmérséklete 41,3 Celsiusfok. A mágiája teljesen megbolondult. Úgy viselkedik, mintha ki akarna törni a testéből. Bekapcsoltam a túltöltés védelmet, valamint mágikusan lezártam a házat – összegezte Etna röviden a helyzetet.

– Jól tette, Etna. Az Alapítók mentsenek meg minket attól, hogy ez a hatalmas mágia innen kiszabaduljon – sóhajtott Perselus, miközben tanácstalanul bámulta a húszéves világmegmentőt.

– Uram, sejti már mi lehet a vendégünkkel?

– Még nem, de most nem ez a legfontosabb, hanem hogy a lázát levigyük. Ahogy látom, a technika itt most hatástalan – kapcsolta le Harryről a műszereket, majd a bájitalos szekrényhez lépve egy üveg lázcsillapító főzetet vett elő, és óvatosan megitatta a fiúval. Miután végzett, ismét elgondolkodva mérte végig az ifjút.

– Mi az, uram? – kérdezte Etna.

– Azt hiszem, rájöttem, mi olyan furcsa Potteren.

– Mi, uram?

– A szemüveg. Ma már senki sem hord szemüveget.

– Igaza van.

– Úgy látom, a főzet némiképp hatni kezdett. De a mágia szintje továbbra is aggasztó -  nézett az admirális a főkonzol adataira. – Vigyázzon rá, amíg utána nézek valaminek a központi adatbankban, és ha megkérhetném, végezze el a szemkorrigációt, mire visszajövök – adta ki a parancsot Piton, miközben levette Harry szemüvegét.

– Igenis, uram! – nyugtázta a parancsot az M.I.

 

Perselus bosszúsan kortyolt bele a kávéjába, miközben rácsatlakozott a flotta orvosi adatbázisára. Azok közül is a mágikus traumákról szóló részt nézte át tüzetesebben. Szeme gyorsan járt a sorok között, de nem lelt rá a megoldásra. Nem akart összeállni a kirakós, ami zavaros masszaként kavargott a fejében. Na persze, ha ember nem, akkor a gépek adják meg a megoldást.

– Uram?

– Igen, Etna?

– Befejeztem az analízist. A sebhely okozza a bajt. A szélei teljesen kipirosodtak, mintha gyulladásnak indult volna.

– Azonnal ott vagyok – mondta sóhajtva a férfi. Az orvosi szobába belépve látta, hogy a fiú nyugtalanul hánykolódik az ágyon. – Mióta ilyen az állapota? – kérdezte.

– Körülbelül egy perce, uram.

– Ez már megint Voldemort egy ajándéka – morogta, miközben megvizsgálta Harry sebhelyét.

– Mire gondol, uram?

– Mondjuk úgy, van egy sejtésem, mi történhetett. Keressen nekem adatokat a mágia elvonásról és mágikus elzárásról.

Etna pár percig kutatott az adatbázisban, majd megszólalt.

– Meg is van, uram. A mágia elvonást a régi idők varázslói alkalmazták leginkább. Ma már nem divatos. Az elvonó minden esetben megjelölte áldozatát, s a jelen keresztül csapolta, de csak olyan mértékben, hogy az ne haljon bele, így sokáig fenntartható volt ez az állapot anélkül, hogy a károsított beteg lett volna, vagy meghalt volna. Szinte észrevehetetlen és bizonyíthatatlan. Az elvonó halálával megszűnik ez a hatás, ami akár végzetes is lehet a másik félre, mert hirtelen mágikus sokkot okoz – darálta el monoton hangon a gép.

– Albusszal gyanakodtunk erre, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy az a csúszómászó Merlin átka véghez is vitte!

– Tud valami megoldást, uram?

– Igen. Bár felettébb kockázatos. – Miközben ezt mondta, elővette a pálcáját, majd lehunyta a szemét és koncentrálni kezdett. Mágiája hamarosan manifesztálódott, s kékes derengés vonta körbe. Kezében egy vibráló kék gömb jelent meg, melynek belsejében szélvészként kavarogtak a kékes mágiafonalak. Perselus Piton egy ritka mágiaág képviselője volt, a szélmágusoké. Képes volt uralni a körülötte lévő levegőt, mely most is élénk vibrálással vette körül. A kezében megjelenő Naran Gömb a nyugtalan mágia lenyugtatására szolgált. A gömböt végigvezette Harry teste fölött, mire a hánykolódó ifjút is körbevették a kékes mágiafonalak. Majd a szobát latin szavak töltötték be, mire Piton pálcájából ezüstös fonal indult el, és keveredett a kékes vibrálással. Amikor a ráolvasás végére ért a kék-ezüst fonalak eltűntek a fiú testében. Perselus lihegve támaszkodott az ágy szélének.

– Ezt bámulatosan csinálta, uram.

– Fárasztó is volt, Etna – vett nagy levegőt a férfi, miközben az előtte fekvő, immár nyugodt világmegmentőt fürkészte. – Visszaviszem a szobájába Mr. Pottert. Lekapcsolhatja a műszereket.

– Igenis, uram! – nyugtázta az M. I.

Perselus az immár alvó fiúval a karjaiban lépett ki a folyosóra. Ránézett a karjában szendergő Harryre, s megcsóválta a fejét.

– Még mindig vonzod a bajt, Potter – suttogta, majd elindult könnyű terhével az ifjú szobája felé. Az ajtónál tenyerét egy pillanatra hozzáérintette a panelhez, melynek hatására a fémajtó félrecsusszant. Harryt letette az ágyra, kényelmes hálóruhába öltöztette és alaposan betakarta. Majd egyik kezének intésére egy tál és egy puha kendő jelent meg az éjjeliszekrényen. Elmormolt egy Aquamentit, mire a tálban azonnal hűsítő víz csillogott. Belemártotta a puha anyagot a vízbe, s gyengéden megtörölte a fiú arcát. Másik keze automatikusan indult el, hogy kisimítsa az izzadságtól összeragadt hajszálakat Harry homlokából. Mikor ujjai érintkeztek a forró bőrrel, különös dolog történt. A mágiája reagált a fiú bőrének érintésére és kellemesen bizsergetni kezdte. A kábulatszerű állapotban ujjbegyei végighintették az ifjú arcának puha bőrét, s egyre lejjebb vándoroltak elveszve a takaró alatt. De még mielőtt bármi visszafordíthatatlant tett volna a kábulat elmúlt, és úgy húzta vissza a kezét, mintha égő parázsba nyúlt volna. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljanak a gondolatai, de a hirtelen jött vágy szinte még mindig égette. Remegő kézzel tette le a tálat, s a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Nem tudta hova tenni hirtelen jött heves reakcióját, csak ült, s próbált nem arra gondolni, amit az előbb tenni készült.

– Baj van, uram? – kérdezte Etna.

– Nincs, csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok – szűrte az ujjai közül a legkézenfekvőbb hazugságot.

– Ha gondolja, lepihenhet, uram. Majd értesítem, ha változna az állapota.

– Köszönöm – állt fel Perselus, és elhagyta a szobát. Egyenesen a fürdőbe ment, hogy egy hideg zuhannyal lehűtse ébredező vágyának nyomait, majd a hálószobájában nyugtalan álomba szenderült.

_Álmában újra az ősrégi épület alaksorában járt, amikor Shin először közölte vele, hogy valami olyasmit talált, ami biztos felkelti az érdeklődését. Perselus persze elég szkeptikusan fogadta a hírt, bár azért a kíváncsisága az ódon épületbe vezette._

_Shin utasításait követve megtalálta a liftet, és hagyta, hogy a szerkezet a föld mélyére vigye. A folyosón aztán megtalálta az ajtót, ami a titokhoz vezette. A bejáratban már Shin várta, és kaján mosollyal tessékelte beljebb az admirálist._

_Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel lépett be, és kérdőn nézett a fiatal kerovaira._

_– Nos, Mr. Maxuveru, mi volt olyan fontos, hogy iderángatott? Van jobb dolgom is, mint a kis titkait nézegetni – mondta szemrehányóan._

_– Nos, prof – felelte Shin pimaszul, észre sem véve Piton bosszús szemöldökráncolását. – Azt hiszem, ezt önnek is látnia kell._

_Ezzel a terem közepén lévő emelvényhez vezette az admirálist, majd hátra lépett, miután intett Pitonnak, hogy szemlélje meg a kirogenetikus kamra tartalmát._

_Piton odament, és a kamra fölé hajolt, ám még álmában sem képzelte volna, hogy mit talál benne._

_A kamrában egy olyan alak feküdt, akire Piton még legmerészebb álmában sem gondolt volna. Rövid, fekete haj keretezte az egységben fekvő fiatal férfi sápadt arcát. Perselus meglepetésében hátrahőkölt, majd tágra nyílt szemmel nézett Shinre._

_– Ez meg hogy lehetséges? Ez lehetetlen! – mondta, majd tekintetét visszafordította az egységben fekvő ifjúra. – Harry Potter…_

_Perselus megbabonázva futtatta végig tekintetét a fiatal férfin, a kamra plexije semmit sem hagyott a képzeletre. Harry Potter teljesen meztelenül feküdt ott, a háború alatt kidolgozott izmai semmit sem változtak az elmúlt másfél évezred alatt._

_Perselus érezte, hogy vére megpezsdül, és olyan érzelmek öntik el, amiket azóta nem sokszor tapasztalt, amióta a baleset folytán halhatatlan lett._

_Shin mindeközben elégedett vigyorral nyugtázta mentora viselkedését. Valahogy sejtette, hogy ennek még lesz jövője, már ha a fiatal férfi egyáltalán valaha is felébred._

_– Mégis, mikor talált rá erre a helyre, Mr. Maxuveru? – kérdezte Perselus, mikor végre sikerült elszakítania tekintetét a világmegmentő csupasz testéről._

_– Nos, prof – mondta Shin. – Akkor találtam, amikor az első gyakorlatára mentem, persze, el is tévedtem. A technológiáról nem tudok semmit mondani. Még életemben nem láttam ilyet. De életben van, csak hibernálták._

_Perselus csak bólintott, és tekintetét visszafordította a kamrában lévő ifjúra. Egy jópár percig csak nézte, közben megszűnt körülötte a külvilág, Harry pedig kinyitotta smaragdzöld szemét, és Piton tekintetébe fúrta lehetetlen zöldszínű szemeit_.

 

Perselus izzadságban úszva riadt fel álmából, és sajnálatos módon tapasztalnia kellett, hogy teste igencsak különösen reagált az emlékből átváltott vízióra. Majd morogva, és saját magát átkozva felkelt, és a fürdőbe ment, egy újabb, jó hosszú, jéghideg zuhanyra. Miközben lehűtötte túlfűtött testét, azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan tudja leghamarabb megszabadítani magát a kísértő smaragdszemű ifjútól.

 

Harry orrába kellemes, lágy illat tolult, ahogy érzékei ébredezni kezdtek. Ezzel a kellemes érzéssel azonban kínzó fejfájás is társult, ami apró morgásra késztette.

– Jó reggelt, Potter! – úszott be a tudatába egy kellemes bariton, mire pillái megrebbentek, és kinyitotta a szemét. Lassan tisztult ki a kép, de mikor már agya is felfogta, mit lát, Pitont pillantotta meg, aki áthatóan fürkészte. Meghökkent, mikor némi megkönnyebbülést fedezett fel a mágus szemében, s az is feltűnt neki, hogy mindent teljesen élesen lát, és egyáltalán nem igényli a szemüveget.

– Mi történt? Miért látok ilyen élesen? – kérdezte gyengén.

– Az utóbbi kérdésére egyszerű a válaszom. Megszüntettük a rövidlátását – mondta Piton egyszerűen.

– Úgy hogy meg sem kérdezett róla?! – próbált meg felülni a fiú, de az ujjai megmozdításához is alig volt ereje. – Mi történt velem? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

– Először is nyugodjon meg, Potter, mert megint rosszul lesz, másodszor egy mágikus sokkon esett át, ami kikészítette a testét. Természetes, hogy nem tud mozogni.

– Miféle sokk?

– Voldemort utolsó ajándéka – Perselus szavainak hatására az ifjú szeme elkerekedett, s a további kérdések benne rekedtek. A férfi sóhajtott. – Mondjuk úgy, hogy parazita módjára csapolta az ön mágiáját. A kapcsolat, Voldemort halálával megszűnt, és a saját ereje, ami higgyen nekem, félelmetes, egyszerre szabadult magára.

– Azt akarja mondani, hogy az az átkozott kígyó a mágiámat csapolta a sebhelyen keresztül?

– Pontosan. Látom, ragadt azért magára valami az évek során – hajtotta meg a professzor enyhén a fejét elismerése jeleként. Harry erre semmit sem tudott mondani, csak csendben emésztette az imént hallottakat, de Piton nem hagyta sokáig gondolkodni. – Most a legfontosabb az, hogy visszanyerje az erejét, és újra uralja a mágiáját, s ehhez a legfontosabb, hogy egyen – vette az éjjeliszekrényen lévő tálcát az ölébe a férfi. Egyik kezének intésére az ágy fejrésze emelkedni kezdett, majd mikor a fiú ülőhelyzetbe került, megállt. Harry meglátta volt tanára ölében az ébredésének forrását, ami egy barnás, gőzölgő, levesszerű folyadékhoz tartozott.

– Mi ez? –méregette bizalmatlanul.

– Kerovai erőleves – válaszolta a férfi tömören. Azonban látta, hogy ez szemernyit sem győzi meg a zaklatott fiút, így hozzátette. – Ez a legjobb arra, hogy a mágiája nyugalomban maradjon. Elismerem, nem a legjobb az íze, de garantáltan hatásos.

– Rendben, essünk túl rajta – mondta Harry közömbösen. Perselus a fiú ölébe tette a tálcát, úgy helyezkedve, hogy kényelmesen tudja etetni, majd belemerítette a tányérba a kanalat, s vigyázva a fiú szájához emelte. Harry kissé ódzkodva nyitotta ki a száját, de aztán győzött az örök kíváncsisága és megízlelte a kanál tartalmát, ami Piton beharangozásával ellentétben nem is volt olyan rossz. Jól esett neki a meleg leves, így több mint felét meg is ette, majd fáradtan hunyta be a szemét. Mindene bizsergett, bágyadtnak, de ugyanakkor ébernek is érezte magát egyszerre. Hirtelen kibukott belőle egy kérdés. – Mesélne a többiekről valamit, professzor?

– Úgy érti a barátairól? – kérdezett vissza az idősebb férfi.

– Meg a Rendtagokról. Mi lett velük?

– Lássuk csak – merengett el Piton. – Mr. Weasley eléggé megszállottan kezdte el keresni az ön holttestét, olyannyira, hogy egyedül Miss Granger maradt mellette. Bár majdnem sikerült azt is elbaltáznia – Harry itt szúrósan nézett rá –, de végül összeházasodtak, s gyerekük is született, nem is egy. Miss Grangernek sikerült megalapítania egy a varázslények jogaiért kardoskodó szervezetet, ami elég szép sikereket ért el.

– Ez Hermionéra vall – mosolyodott el Harry.

– Miss Weasley gyógyító lett, és a Roxfortban átvette Madam Pomfrey helyét. Lupin elvette Nimphadora Tonksot, s miután a bájitalom segítségével kigyógyult a Vérfarkas-kórból, két gyerekük született. Mr. Longbottom, meglepetésemre az egyik legelismertebb botanikus lett a varázslóvilágban. Miss Lovegood az egyik leghíresebb mágikus lény szakértő lett, bár hogy hogyan, azt már nem tudom. Másra nem emlékszem, ami említésre méltó lenne. Tudja Potter, még én sem emlékezhetek mindenre, ami ezerötszáz éve történt – fejezte be a professzor.

– Köszönöm, hogy elmondta – ásított egy nagyot Harry, s újra álomba szenderült.

 

Három nappal később már annyira jól volt, hogy felkelhetett. Abban a fotelban ült, amiben első nap, lassan kortyolgatva a kávéját. Piton valamit böngészett a konzolján, így nem akarta megszólítani. Szemei az asztalra tévedtek, aminek felét egy hatalmas makett foglalta el. Rögtön ismerős volt neki az épületmodell, de nem jött rá rögtön, mit ábrázol, ezért megszólította az admirálist.

– Minek a makettja ez?

– Nézze meg jobban, Potter, és rá fog jönni.

– A Roxfort? – nyíltak tágra az ifjú szemei.

– Pontosan, Potter.

– De hát ez nagyon részletes – ámuldozott Harry.

– Tudja, Potter, volt rá időm, hogy csiszoljak rajta – jegyezte meg a férfi epésen, amibe némi keserűség is vegyült.

– Sajnálom.

– Ne sajnálja, Potter. Nem maga tehet róla. Ezért is jobb, hogy olyan valakihez költözik, aki nem olyan megkeseredett, mint én.

– Költözni? Mégis hová?

– Nem mondtam volna? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Az egyik volt tanítványomhoz, aki hamarosan itt is lesz.

– De ilyen hirtelen?

– Mivel már teljesen jól van, nem érzem szükségét, hogy halogassuk.

– Ahogy gondolja – mondta kissé lelombozva Harry, mert valamiért nem akaródzott elmennie. Kezdte megszokni a lakást, és a férfi jelenlétét.

– Jobb lesz, ha csomagol, mert hamarosan itt lesznek önért.

– Csomagolni?

– A szobájában található ruhák és egyéb holmik, mind az öné. Nekem nincsen rájuk szükségem.

– De én ezt nem fogadhatom el, professzor. Ezek ne…

– Már az ön tulajdona, nem nyitok vitát. Bőröndöt talál a szekrényben – mondta még Perselus, aztán otthagyta a megrökönyödötten álló fiút. Harrynek az a benyomása támadt, mintha volt professzora minél hamarabb meg akarna szabadulni tőle. _Semmit sem változott_ – gondolta magában, és elindult a szobája felé. Kiválasztott egy bőröndöt, s belehajtogatta a holmik közül azt, amire úgy érezte, hogy feltétlenül szüksége van, a többit pedig a fogasokon hagyta. A fürdőben található köpenyek, törülközők és tisztálkodó szerek közül is eltett jó néhányat, majd lezárta a bőröndöt, és visszament a nappaliba. Mikor odaért, a professzor még nem tért vissza, így hát leült a fotelba, és várt. De alig ült le már hallotta is a lakás csengőjének hangját. Mivel Piton nem jött ajtót nyitni, kelletlenül felállt, s a bejárathoz ment. A konzol képernyőjén egy világoskék bőrű lény képe jelent meg, aki Harry számára ismerős volt. De meg is rettentette a furcsa lény, így tétovázott, de csak addig, míg meg nem hallotta Piton hangját.

– Nyisson már ajtót, Potter!

Harry bebillentyűzte a nyitókódot, mire az ajtó szisszenve félrecsusszant, utat engedve a mögötte lévő különös idegennek.

– Szevasz, Harry, látom már jobban vagy! – indított közvetlenül a kék bőrű ifjú.

– Ö… Jó napot! Ki vagy te?

– Ó, biztosan nem emlékszel rám. Shin Maxuveru – hajolt meg az idegen.

– Örvendek – biccentett felé sután Harry. – Te voltál ott, mikor magamhoz tértem? – jutott eszébe.

– Igen, Harry.

– Á, hát itt van végre, Mr. Maxuveru.

– Jó napot, prof. Mi a mai menü? – nézett a férfi kezében lévő tálcára Shin.

– Először is ismét elmondom, hogy ne szólítson profnak, másodszor ez a legújabb kávékülönlegességem, ami a brazil és ír kávé összeházasításából született.

– Érdekesen hangzik, professzor.

Piton mindkettejük felé nyújtott egy csészével, de Harry nem fogadta el. Döbbenten nézte az idegen lény és volt tanára közvetlen beszélgetését. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ez a Perselus Piton ugyanaz a férfi, aki az előbb mogorván elküldte őt. Teljesen belemerült a gondolataiba, mert csak arra ocsúdott fel, hogy a kék bőrű férfi a vállára teszi a kezét. A váratlan gesztustól annyira megijedt, hogy felpattant, és a mágiája is működésbe lépett. De szerencsére csak egy pillanatra, majd lenyugodott.

– Sajnálom – motyogta.

– Nem történt semmi. Indulhatunk? – kérdezte Shin.

– Igen – felelte Harry.

– Ezt előre küldöm – mutatott a pálcájával Piton a bőröndre, ami egy szemvillanás alatt eltűnt.

– Viszlát, professzor! – köszönt el Shin, és karon ragadta Harryt, akitől csak egy halk köszönésre futotta, mert már kinn is voltak az ajtón. Rövid úton egy transzportegységhez értek.


	7. Chapter 7

**6\. fejezet**

 

Harry tágra nyílt szemmel, és némi félelemmel szemlélte először is furcsa kísérőjét, majd az előttük lévő transzport egységet. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy egy korong, amit különös energia ölelt körbe, hogyan tudja egyik helyről a másikra juttatni. Shin észrevette, hogy a múltból érkezett ifjú különös tekintettel méregeti őt is, meg a transzport egységet is.

– Nyugi, Harry! – mondta vigyorogva. – Nem lesz semmi baj. A transzport egység mágia segítségével molekulákra bont, átküld egy szűrőn és egy továbbító egységen, majd a megadott koordinátákon újra összerak. Szinte ugyanolyan, mint annak idején a hoppanálás.

Harry teljesen elsápadt, amikor Shin elmagyarázta neki a transzportálás lényegét. Mondjuk, ebből csak annyit értett meg, hogy a gép darabokra bontja, majd összerakja a megfelelő helyen.

– Most komolyan azt akarod, hogy belépjek abba a micsodába, csak hogy az atomjaimra szedjen szét? – kérdezte teljes megrökönyödéssel.

– Hát persze! – rikkantotta Shin, és belökdöste Harryt az egységbe. – Nyugodj meg! Az elmúlt párszáz évben nem történt egyetlen baleset sem.

Azzal Harry már benn is állt az egységben, Shin pedig úgy helyezkedett, hogy a fekete hajú ifjú sehogy se legyen képes kimenekülni, se a transzportálás előtt, se közben.

– Nyugi, nem lesz gond.

– Ezt pont te mondod? – nézett nagyot, ám nem folytathatta, mert Shin beütött egy pár kódot a csuklóján lévő mini-computerbe, aztán már csak azt vette észre, hogy egy kék fény veszi körül, majd egy szemvillanás alatt egy másik egységben voltak.

– Na, Harry. Nem is volt olyan rossz, igaz? – mosolyogta Shin, ahogy félreállt az útból, és Harryt az eléjük táruló, széles folyosóra tessékelte. A fiú elkerekedett szemmel nézett körbe. A folyosón emberek jöttek-mentek, mindannyian furcsa ruhákban. Harry felfedezett nem egy ismeretlen humanoid lényt közöttük. Néhányan fekete, katonai egyenruhában voltak, különböző színű gallérokkal. Az egyik furcsa űrlényen pedig egy ezüstszínű, testhez álló kezeslábas volt, ami nem hagyott túl sok mindent a képzeletre.

– Hol vagyunk? – tette fel a kérdést kékbőrű kísérőjének.

– A flotta tiszti szállásainak főfolyosóján – mondta magától értetődő hangon Shin. – Itt laknak a magas beosztású tisztek és azok családjai.

Karon ragadta Harryt, és magával húzta  a folyosó vége felé. Harrynek ellenkezni sem volt lehetősége. A törékeny kinézetű kerovai jóval erősebb volt a látszatnál. És annál makacsabb. Ezeddig semmi lényegeset nem árult el neki erről a furcsa jövőről, vagy a lehetőségeiről. Annyit közölt vele, hogy új nevet és személyazonosságot kap, aztán ahhoz kezd, amihez csak akar. Bár a régi idők lehetőségei már megszűntek, se aurorok, se Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, se Roxfort, se semmi, ami még a múltjához köthette volna. Kivéve talán Piton professzort, de ez egy teljesen más téma.

Ahogy a széles folyosón haladtak, szinte mindenki félre állt előlük, néhányan vigyázzba vágták magukat, mások csak bólintottak. Shin persze mindenkinek boldogan köszönt. Végül, pár fordulóval később megálltak egy, a többitől ugyancsak elütő ajtó előtt. A sok egyszerű fémajtó között ez az egy fából, vagy ahhoz hasonló anyagból készült. Fekete ébenfa volt, legalábbis ahhoz hasonlított, ezüstös kilinccsel és zárral.

– Na, itt is vagyunk – szólalt meg Shin, és az ajtó melletti konzolba beütött egy kódot, a panelen pedig a piros led zöldre váltott. Shin lenyomta a kilincset, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Harry elcsodálkozva nézett. Piton professzor teljesen jövőbeli, modern technikával ellátott lakásához képest, mintha a múltba csöppent volna. A bejárati ajtónál puha szőnyeg fogadta, és nyoma sem volt, se konzoloknak, se computereknek. Shin beljebb tessékelte Harryt, majd gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, és kibújt a csizmájából.

– Vedd le a cipődet, és kövess. Megmutatom az új otthonod. Legalábbis addig, amíg itt akarsz maradni.

Harry bólintott, levette a cipőjét, ahogy Shin kérte, s zoknis lábát belefúrta a puha, sötétkék szőnyegbe. Ekkor nézett csak jobban körbe a folyosón. Nem volt túl hosszú, hat ajtó nyílt kétoldalt, mindegyük mögött más és más szoba lehetett. A falak barátságos, krémszínűek voltak, bekeretezett képekkel és más apróságokkal díszítve.

Shin megvárta, míg Harry kinézelődi magát, majd elindult a folyosón.

– Gyere, Harry. Körbevezetlek – mondta, és a jobboldali első ajtóhoz ment.

– Ez itt, a fürdőszoba – szólt, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Harrynek komolyan olyan érzése volt, mintha visszament volna a saját idejébe. A fürdőben volt egy hatalmas kád, zuhanyzó, és egy mosdókagyló, valamint egy húszadik századi mosógép. A falakat fekete és zöld csempe díszítette, a csapok ezüstösek voltak, maga a kád pedig hófehér.

– Biztos, hogy még mindig a jövőben vagyunk? – kérdezte Harry megrökönyödve.

– Hát persze! – rikkantotta Shin. – Csak mondjuk úgy, hogy kicsit a földi húszadik század megszállottja vagyok.

Harry kételkedően emelte fel a szemöldökét.

– Jó, akkor nagyon. De így sokkal otthonosabb. Gyere, megmutatom a konyhát, aztán a dolgozószobát, a nappalit és a szobádat.

Ezzel karon ragadta Harryt, és körbevezette a lakáson. Harry csak ámult és bámult, hiszen nem nagyon hitt a szemének. A srác nem túlzott. Minden szoba olyan volt, mint annak idején a saját idejében. A falakat tapéta és bekeretezett képek díszítették, az összes bútor mind olyan volt, mintha fából és más, a húszadik századra jellemző anyagból készült volna.

A konyhában gáztűzhely volt, kávéfőző meg mikrosütő; a dolgozószobában laptop valamint könyvek tömkelege. A nappaliban, ami Harry szerint valószínűleg társalgó is volt, egy hatalmas plazmatévé foglalta el az egyik falat, DVD lejátszóval és egy komplett házimozirendszerrel, voltak ott még konzolos játékok is, és még ki tudja, hogy mi. A falakon régi moziplakátok, a polcokon könyvek, és mindenféle, húszadik századból való filmes és más relikvia.

Ott volt például a teljes Star Trek sorozat DVD-n, mindegyik sorozat és mindegyik mozi; a teljes Star Wars sorozat, de még a Csillagkapu és a Babylon5 is. Valamint régi animék és mangák, makettek különböző űrhajókról, animékből való szereplők és más apróságok.

– Nem túloztál, amikor azt mondtad, hogy teljesen a húszadik század megszállottja vagy – mondta Harry miután sikerült mindent fölfognia.

– Nos, igen – vakargatta meg a nyakát Shin kissé zavartan. – Van valami a te idődben, ami nagyon megfogott engem.

– Azt veszem észre – válaszolta Harry, miközben a fejét csóválta.

Shin még hagyta, hogy Harry nézelődjön a szobában, majd újra karon ragadta.

– Gyere, megmutatom a szobádat – mondta mosolyogva. – Eredetileg csak egy sima vendégszoba volt, de amikor Piton prof közölte, hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha itt maradsz velem és Hikaruval, jobbnak láttam átalakítani.

Ezzel a folyosó végén lévő, jobboldali ajtóhoz ment, kinyitotta, és betessékelte Harryt. Harry először ki sem merte nyitni a szemét, majd úrrá lett magán, és körbenézett. A szoba nem volt túl nagy, ám minden megvolt benne, amit csak egy fiatal elképzelhet. Az ajtótól balra egy méretes, baldachinos ágy foglalt helyet, sötétzöld függönyökkel és sötétkék ágyneművel. A padlót ezüstös-szürke szőnyeg fedte. Az ágy mellett egy éjjeliszekrény foglalt helyett, az ággyal szemben pedig egy kétajtós szekrény és egy íróasztal, rajta egy laptoppal.

– Utána néztem ennek-annak az adatbázisokban – szólalt meg egyszer csak Shin. – Bár a te időd varázslótársadalmáról nem maradt meg túl sok feljegyzés, azért találtam ezt-azt. Remélem, megfelel.

Harry csak bólintani tudott, hiszen szóhoz nem jutott, annyira lenyűgözte az egész. Már komolyan kezdett olyan érzése lenni, mintha visszacsöppent volna a saját idejébe, és a Süveg, tévedésből a Markekárba osztotta be. Ott látott hasonló színösszeállítást és pompát.

Shin kissé meglökte, mire Harry beljebb lépett a szobába, majd egyenesen az ágyhoz ment, és simán rádőlt. A puha matrac felfogta a lendületét, pattant egy párat rajta, majd ott maradt, mozdulatlanul. Shin elnevette magát, és követte a fiatal mágust a szobába, majd ő is simán ráhuppant az ágyra, és Harry vállára tette a kezét.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan. – Valami rosszat csináltam?

– Nem, minden rendben van – válaszolta Harry, majd megfordult, és felfelé nézett. – Csak annyira hihetetlen ez az egész. Amikor Voldemort kimondta a halálos átkot, még láttam, ahogy a földre rogy és porrá omlik, utána már csak a sötétség. Emlékszem, még hálás is voltam a sorsnak, hogy véget ért a szenvedés. És aztán egyszer csak egy szobában találtam magam, egy nővel, aki közölte velem, hogy még nem vagyok teljesen halott, és van lehetőségem visszajönni. Gondoltam, miért is ne, és erre itt vagyok, másfél évezreddel később, egy fura űrlény társaságában – itt Shin felé fordította a tekintetét, és újra végigmérte kékbőrű házigazdáját -, egy olyan lakásban, ami az én időmben minden fiatal álma volt.

Elhallgatott, és csak nézett Shinre, mintha meg akarná fejteni, hogy mégis miféle lény is ő. Shin elkapta Harry tekintetét, és kérdőn nézett vissza rá, valószínűtlenül ametiszt színű szemeivel.

– Mivan? – kérdezte Harrytől, és ő is hanyatt vágta magát a puha ágyon. – Hm, ez tényleg nagyon kényelmes lett. Nem hittem volna, hogy a computerek tudják azt, mi is az a kényelem…

– Te miféle lény vagy? – vágott Shin szavába Harry. – És miért pont te vagy az, akihez Piton küldött? Ennyire utálna még mindig, hogy arra sem képes, hogy elviseljen maga körül? – Kérdései egyre inkább hisztérikusabbak lettek, mire Shin mélyet sóhajtott, és bár nem igazán szerette használni népe különleges képességeit, most mégis hozzáért Harryhez, aki pillanatokon belül megnyugodott és ellazult.

– Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Harry kissé gyanakvóan.

– Egy kis tudatalatti szuggesszió, hogy nyugodj meg, mielőtt a mágiád kitörne belőled. Népem egyik rejtett képessége, bár hozzá kell tennem, hogy elég ritkán használjuk. Nem szeretik túl sokan, ha a tudatalattijukkal babrálunk – válaszolta kissé bűnbánóan Shin.

Harry nézett rá egy pár percig, majd mélyet sóhajtott, és visszatért a plafon bámulásához.

– Válaszolsz végre a kérdéseimre? – kérdezte újra.

– Mégis mire vagy kíváncsi? – jött a válasz helyett egy másik kérdés.

– Mi vagy te?

– Ez egy elég hosszú és bonyolult válasz lesz, Harry – sóhajtotta Shin. – Azt sem tudom, hogy hol kezdjem.

– Mondjuk az elején? – jött a pimasz válasz.

– Okostojás – mondta Shin, megeresztve egy félvigyort. – Na, akkor azt hiszem, ideje egy kis történelemórának. Készen vagy rá, vagy inkább halasszuk későbbre.

– Taníts engem, bölcs mester…

Mindketten elnevették magukat. Shin örült, hogy a fiú elfeledte eddigi depresszióját, és már képes volt viccelődni és szurkálódni.

– Oké, ifjú padawan, de figyelj jól, mert egy igen hosszú történelemóra következik. – Harry kérdően nézett rá, mire Shin még hozzátette – Az, hogy mi vagyok, szorosan összefügg a történelemmel. Nem tudom, hogy Piton prof mit mesélt neked, ha mesélt egyáltalán valamit, de a népem az elsők között volt, akikkel az emberek kapcsolatot teremtettek.

Shin egy pár percig csak feküdt ott Harry mellett, szemei csukva, miközben megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.

– Az adatbázisok szerint, a te néped, a Terránok – itt Harryre pillantott, aki kérdőn nézett rá –, az emberek, a huszonkettedik század hajnalán szinte teljes egészében elpusztították a Földet. A népesség alig pár százaléka maradt meg.

– Hogyhogy, az emberek elpusztították a Földet? Mégis mi történt?

– Nos, azt az időszakot, a Nagy Világégésnek hívják a történészek. Hogy pontosan miért és mikor történt, az már régen elveszett a történelem homályában. Annyi biztos, hogy az emberek, muglik és varázslók még mindig külön világban éltek. Nem is tudtak egymásról. A muglik a technikájuk fejlődésével egyre messzebbre és messzebbre jutottak. De a népesség még mindig nem volt egységes. Kormányok és zsarnokok uralkodtak az embereken. Kínában visszaállt a császárság, és az akkori császár Fun-jen, vagy ki, meghódította majdnem egész Európát és Ázsiát. De a császárnak ennyi nem volt elég, és a tudósaival olyan fegyvereket készíttetett, melyek egyszer s mindenkorra elpusztítják az ellenséget. Olyan vegyifegyverekkel rukkolt elő, melyekhez képest a Második Világháborúban használt atombomba csupán tücsökpöcs volt.

Egy kicsit elhallgatott, és Harry reakcióját figyelte. A fiú sápadt volt, de ugyanakkor kíváncsi is. Shin egy újabb mély sóhaj után folytatta.

– Lényeg a lényeg, az új fegyver túl jó eredményt ért el, ám a császár elszámította magát, és nem csak az ellenségeit semmisítette meg, hanem a saját népét is. Ezután a földi lakosság, már aki megmaradt a pusztítás után, egyedül maradt. Az emberek eltorzultak, mutálódtak, és már csak nagyon kevesen hasonlítottak egykori mivoltukra. A Föld technikai fejlettsége visszatért a sötét középkorba. Ám nem csak a muglik szenvedtek hatalmas veszteségeket, hanem a varázslók is. Azon kevesek, akik megmaradtak már nem voltak képesek elbújni a muglik elől, így kénytelenek voltak segíteni nekik, és beleolvadni a mugli közösségekbe. A Nagy Világégés nem csak a muglikat fosztotta meg a technikájuktól, hanem a varázslókat is a mágiájuktól. A pálcák felrobbantak, vagy egyszerűen porrá omlottak, a bűbájok szertefoszlottak. Pontos feljegyzések persze erről sincsenek, de egy biztos, hogy az addig ismert mágiaforma megszűnt létezni. Ám a varázslók sok olyan találmányt, és ki tudja még mit hoztak magukkal, amikből, bár a hivatalos mágia kiveszett, még mindig használhatók voltak. Szóval az emberek összefogtak, és több mint egy évezred kemény munkája árán újraépítették a világot. Immár nem voltak külön varázslók és muglik. Egy népet alkottak, mely ugyanazért a célért küzdött. A technikai fejlettségük, alig ezer évvel a Világégés után már meghaladta az egykori fejlettséget. Az újabb evolúció során felfedezték, hogy a mágia, mint olyan nem tűnt el, hanem valami teljesen más lényegűvé alakult. Ezzel most, azt hiszem, nem untatlak, hallod még majd eleget az Akadémián, ha úgy döntesz, hogy a Csillagflottába állsz. Legyen elég annyi, hogy megszületett a technomágia, melynek segítségével megnyílt az út a csillagok közé. A Világégés Utáni 1234. évben a Terránok elhagyták a Föld légkörét, és a világűr felé indultak.

Shin itt egy kicsit abbahagyta az órát, főleg azért, hogy ellenőrizze, Harry nem alszik-e még. De a sötét hajú fiú izgatottan csüngött Shin minden szaván. A hosszú hajú kerovai felkelt az ágyról, és kiment a szobából. Kisvártatva visszatért, egy tálca szendviccsel és egy-egy pohár, furcsa, lila itallal.

– Éhes vagy? – kérdezte Shin Harrytől, mire a fiú csak bólintott, felült és a tálcáért nyúlt. Shin intett egyet a kezével, mire a padlóból egy kis asztalka nőtt ki, arra rakta rá az ételt és az italokat.

Harry pillanatok alatt az egyik szendvicsért nyúlt, ám fura tekintettel méregette a poharakban lévő lila löttyöt.

– Ez meg mi? – kérdezte gyanúsan méregetve a kékbőrű idegent.

– Andúriai limonádé – válaszolta vigyorogva Shin, és jóízűt kortyolt az italából.

– Ugye nem hiszed, hogy komolyan beveszem, hogy ez limonádé?

– Nos, nem kell elhinned, de tényleg az. Harry, mikor fogod már föl, hogy másfél évezredet aludtál? Az rohadt sok idő! Azóta sok minden változott. Szóval, fogadd el, hogy ez limonádé, és kóstold meg.

Harry végül megvonta a vállát, és belekortyolt az italba. Nem is volt olyan rossz. Különleges íze volt, de nem kellemetlen. Gyorsan ki is végezte azt a poharat, és tartotta Shinnek, hogy kér még.

– Ugye, hogy nem is olyan rossz – vigyorgott Shin.

– Nem. Folytatnád? Kilyukad az oldalam a kíváncsiságtól, ugyanis még mindig nem jutottál el oda, hogy mi is vagy te tulajdonképpen.

– Oké-oké zsörtimörti, folytatom máris. – Azzal belekortyolt az italába, és folytatta a történetet. – A Terránok, bár ők maguk még nem tudták, már a Világégés idején felkeltették egy-két földönkívüli faj érdeklődését. Köztük az elsők az én népem volt, a kerovaiak. És amikor a Terránok kimerészkedtek az űrbe, már olyan technológiával rendelkeztek, mely szinte egyenlő volt az én népem technológiájával. Ebből következően logikus lépés volt a kapcsolatfelvétel, és nem sokkal később megalakult az Egyesült Intergalaktikus Szövetség. A kerovaiak lettek a Terránok fő szövetségesei, és később együtt indultunk neki az univerzum felfedezésének. Eddig a szövetség pontosan 524 népet számlál, valamint három galaxisban több mint ezer bolygót. Ez nem kis teljesítmény egy olyan néptől, aki először szinte kiírtja magát, utána meg alig ezer év alatt már a csillagok között jár.

– Szóval ez a nagy történet? – kérdezte Harry. – Ez mind érdekes, meg minden, de végre kitérnél arra, hogy miféle nép is a kerovai?

– Látom, olyan vagy, mint egy kíváncsi kiscica. Na jó, te akartad! A kerovai egy humanoid nép, és az Androméda csillagköd harmadik naprendszerének negyedik bolygójáról származunk. Az anyabolygó neve Ehtycshtaed, de egy idő után a naprendszerünk összes bolygóját benépesítettük. Azokat most nem fogom elsorolni, legyen elég annyi, hogy az anyabolygón kívül még másik négy lakott bolygónk van. Technikailag egyenlő szinten állunk a Terránokkal, más néven veletek, ám már legalább két és fél évezrede a csillagokat járjuk. Jóval tovább élünk, mint a Terránok. Egy kerovai maximálisan ezer évig élhet, úgyhogy annyira nem is vagyunk sokan. Bár, amióta más fajokkal is keveredünk, az átlagéletkor lecsökkent, ugyanakkor a különféle genetikai mutációk is csökkentek. Jól van, na, kellett a vérfrissítés. A bolygónk, bár ugyanolyan légkörrel rendelkezik, mint a Föld, messzebb van a napunktól, ezért az átlaghőmérséklet alig éri el a nulla fokot. Ami nem gond, mert mi ehhez adaptálódtunk, azért kék a bőröm. – Shin elhallgatott, amikor meglátta, hogy Harry kérdezni akar valamit.

– Akkor hogy bírod ki a földi klímában? – jött a várva-várt kérdés.

– Ó, elég gyorsan adaptálódunk a különböző klímákhoz. Mondjuk, ehhez az is kell, hogy megtaláljuk a párunkat. Ez a pár, lehet kerovai, de lehet más fajhoz tartozó egyén is. A kerovaiaknál nincsenek nők. Minden egyed férfi, csak némelyek a nemzők, némelyek pedig az életadók.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy nálatok mindenki meleg?

– Hát, bizonyos szempontból igen. Bár nálunk soha sem alakult ki a női nem, legalábbis semmilyen feljegyzés, vagy hagyomány nem beszél erről. Szóval, mi ilyenek vagyunk. De, mondjuk a párom, Hikaru, na, ő ember.

– De hogy ha ezer évig éltek, akkor hogyan választhattok magatoknak embert társul?

– Látom, legalább olyan kíváncsi vagy, mint egy mireai – nevetett Shin.

– Eh, mireai? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Félig ember, félig macska népség. Jópofák, meg minden, de olyan kíváncsiak, hogy sokszor ez okozza a vesztüket. Viszont a kérdésedre visszatérve, egy kerovai életében csak egy párt választ magának, és ha neadjisten a kiválasztott nem kerovai, akkor az első együtt töltött éjszakán, a kerovai megosztja életerejét párjával. Onnantól kezdve a kötelék nem törhető meg, és ha egyikük meghal, utána hal a másik is.

– Ezek szerint életetek végéig együtt maradtok?

– Hát igen. Ami így jó. Nem tudnám elviselni, ha elveszteném Hikarut.

– Annyit beszélsz erről a Hikaruról, de eddig még nem láttam.

– Egy darabig nem is fogod. Most éppen az Antaresz galaxisban van a Constallationnel. Ő a hajó kapitánya.

– Ez szép.

– Bizony ám, és most, hogy felébredtél én is mehetek vissza az akadémiára, hogy utána vele együtt szolgálhassak a csillaghajóján.

Harry egy darabig csak némán nézett hosszú hajú, kék bőrű házigazdájára. Elég nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy mindaz, amit Shin mondott igaz lehet, de valami mégis azt súgta neki, hogy minden úgy van, ahogy a kerovai mondta. Majd egy pillanatra visszagondolt arra, amit Shin csak úgy megemlített, hogy a kerovaiaknál nincsenek nők.

– Shin?

– He? – kérdezett vissza a kék bőrű ifjú.

– Hogy értetted azt, hogy a te népednél nincsenek nők. Akkor hogyan szaporodtok?

– Nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy ugyanúgy, mint az emberek. Annyi különbséggel, hogy mint mondtam, az én népemnél vannak a nemzők és az életadók. Gyakorlatilag az életadók azok, akik kihordják a gyermeket és megszülik. Ez nálunk teljesen természetes dolog. Az életadók ötvenéves koruk környékén válnak ivaréretté.

– És te, mi vagy? Nemző vagy életadó? – jött a következő, ugyanakkor logikus kérdés.

– Nos, én életadó vagyok – jelentette ki büszkén Shin. – Hé, állat vissza a helyére, mert a végén még belerepül egy légy.

– És honnan lehet megkülönböztetni a nemzőket az életadóktól?

– Totál egyszerűen. Az életadóknak világosabb a bőre, míg a nemzőknek jóval sötétebb – mondta mosolyogva. – Na, kielégítettem a kíváncsiságodat?

– Erről a témáról igen.  Viszont lenne egy másik kérdésem is.

– Adj neki! – mosolygott Shin, ahogy visszahanyatlott az ágyra.

– Honnan ismered Piton professzort?

– Mentorom volt még az egyetemen. Remek tudású férfi, de sok embernek nehezére esik megérteni. Végül is el tudom hinni. Ezerötszáz év egy ember számára, ugyancsak magányos lehet. A szarkazmusa már az eget verdesi, és mégis… Nála jobb, és nagyobb tudású embert még nem hordott hátán a Föld!

– Hát, a szarkazmussal egyet értek, meg azzal, hogy nagy tudású. De azzal, hogy bárkinek önként a mentora legyen…

– Hé! Piton prof segített, hogy egyáltalán titokban tudjunk téged tartani, úgyhogy meg ne halljam, hogy mégegyszer így beszélsz róla! – csattant fel az addig békés kerovai, ametiszt szemei dühös tűzzel égtek. – Nem csak, hogy ő a rangidős a szövetség tudósai között, de az egyik legbefolyásosabb is.

– Hó-hó! Nyugi, Shin! – emelte fel a kezét Harry védekezően. – Nem bántani akartam, vagy akármi. Egyszerűen csak kérdeztem. Piton annak idején egyike volt a legutáltabb professzoroknak a Roxfortban. Sőt, talán nála jobban csak Dolores Umbridge-et utálták. Azon kívül, hogy nem bírta elviselni a képemet, meg mondjuk én sem az övét, semmi bajom nem volt vele.

Ám Harry hamar rájött, hogy csak még mélyebbre ásta magát ezzel a kis monológjával.

– Eh, ez nem úgy jött ki, ahogy azt gondoltam – mondta sietve még mielőtt a kerovai jobban bedühödött volna. – Figyu, én nem bírtam Pitont, és ő sem engem, de attól még elismerem, hogy hatalmas koponya, ha bájitalokról van szó. Illetve, ha akármi más tudományról.

Erre láthatóan Shin is megnyugodott, szemei már nem villogtak gyilkosan. Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és várt, hogy majd csak lesz még valami. Nem is kellett sokáig várakoznia, hiszen Shin egy pár perc múlva megszólalt.

– Sokat köszönhetek Perselusnak. Segített, amikor mindenki hátat fordított nekem. Bár a kerovaiak nyitottak a más fajokkal való keveredésre, a mágiához ugyanúgy viszonyulnak, mint annak idején a Terránok. Amikor kiderült, hogy képes vagyok manipulálni a körülöttem lévő energiafolyamot, a szüleim kidobtak, a népem pedig száműzött. Nem tudom, hogy pontosan hány éves lehettem akkor, illetve, hogy mennyi ideig bolyongtam és bujkáltam hajóról hajóra, de végül Piton talált meg, és hozott a Földre. A szárnyai alá vett, és taníttatott. Elmagyarázott nekem mindent, amit a képességeimről tudni kellett, és akkor is mellettem állt, amikor az akadémia és a mágusok helyett a tudományt választottam. Fiatal voltam még, és úgy éreztem, egyelőre a tudomány az, ami nekem való. Most azonban már piszkál a kíváncsiság, hogy mit rejtenek a csillagok, úgyhogy egy pár nap múlva visszatérek az akadémiára – oldalra fordította a fejét, és Harryre nézett. – Te mit kezdesz magaddal?

– Még nem tudom – sóhajtotta Harry. – Annyi minden tanulni valóm van ebben a világban. Olyan sok ismeretlen ágazat. A mágia a véremben van, tehát azzal kell kezdenem valamit. De, hogy egy katonai szervezet tagja legyek… - újra sóhajtott. – Elegem van már a háborúkból, a harcokból, a gyilkolásból.

– Harry, a flotta nem a háborúról szól. Jó, elismerem, néha óhatatlanul is belekeveredünk ebbe-abba, de nem a harc és a pusztítás a fő célunk, hanem a felfedezés és a béketeremtés. Ez a világ már nem az, amit te ismertél.

– Azt mondod, hogy a flottában megtalálhatom azt, amit keresek?

– Hát persze! Ha mást nem is, de azt megtanulhatod, hogy hogyan irányítsd az erődet, mert hadd ne mondjam, egy pillanatra a szívbajt hoztad rám, amikor először felébredtél. Kis híján túltöltötted a rendszereket, amik meg majdnem felrobbantak. Az ilyen hatalom, ha nem tudják irányítani, nagyon veszélyes lehet.

– Igen, tudom. Shin, van még gondolkodási időm? – kérdezte Harry, hangjában megfontoltság és komolyság.

– Hát persze, Harry! – mosolygott Shin, majd felkelt az ágyról, felvette a tálcát, és az ajtó felé indulsz. – Gondolkozz, ameddig akarsz. Most megyek, ki kell töltenem egy pár hivatalos dokumentumot. Majd szólok, ha kész a vacsi. Ha unatkoznál idebenn, nyugodtan menj a nappaliba, és foglald el magad.

– Rendben. Köszi, Shin.

Ezzel Shin kiment a szobából, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Harry mélyet sóhajtott, majd becsukta a szemét, és elmerült a gondolataiban. A jövője járt a fejében, hogy mihez is kezdjen. Shinnek igaza volt abban, hogy újra meg kell tanulnia használni az erejét. Most, hogy a varázspálcák kora már réges-régen leáldozott, és a mágia is teljesen megváltozott, a régi tudásával már semmit sem tudott volna elérni.

– Vagy mégis? – mondta csak úgy magának, majd felült az ágyon. – Talán, mégis csak működhet még valami.

Felemelte a kezét, és mintha pálcát tartana, egy párnára mutatott.

– _Invito! –_ mondta hangosan és érthetően. Egy fél pillanatig semmi nem történt, aztán a párna hirtelen felcsapódott a plafonra, és úgy pattogott, mint valami gumilabda.

_–_ _Finite incantatem! –_ kiáltotta Harry, szíve a torkában dobogott. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen reakciója lesz egy egyszerű bűbájnak.

_–_ Shin nem viccelt, a régi mágia tényleg atom veszélyes.

– Harry, jól vagy? Olyan furcsa energiákat éreztem a szobádból – rontott be hirtelen Shin, szeme ide-oda járt, ahogy az energia forrását kutatta.

– Semmi baj, Shin – kapkodta a levegőt Harry. – Csak kipróbáltam, hogy ér-e még valamit a régi tudásom. Azt hiszem, ezek után nem kísérletezgetek, amíg meg nem tanulom, hogy mi, hogyan működik ebben a korban.

– Bölcs döntés – mondta Shin láthatóan megnyugodva, majd elnevette magát. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Perselusnak igaza van. Te tényleg vonzod a bajt!

Ezzel a kerovai újfent távozott a szobából, Harry pedig magára maradt gondolataival. Egy darabig még nézte a plafont, majd nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy felkeljen, és odamenjen az íróasztalán lévő laptophoz. Ha már egyszer ebben a korban kötött ki, legalább utána néz egy-két dolognak.

A laptop valójában egy konzol volt, mely kapcsolódott a Föld fő-adatbázisához. Harry gyorsan rájött, hogy hogyan tud erre-arra rákeresni az adatbázisban. Lekérte az összes infót a Föld és a Szövetség történelméről, a technomágiáról, de amit talált az mind úgy volt megfogalmazva, hogy kb. semmit sem értett belőle, valamint az akadémiáról is leszedett egy pár infót és a jelentkezési lapokat. A jelentkezéssel azonban úgy gondolta, hogy előbb  megkérdezi Shint. Főleg, hogy az új személyazonossága miatt még nem volt teljesen biztos saját magában.

Addig kutakodott az adatbázisokban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy leszállt az éj. Csak azon kapta magát, hogy kopogtatnak az ajtón, és Shin ott áll, fekete ruhája felett egy rózsaszín, fodros kötényt viselt.

Harry fapofával nézett rá, karba tett kézzel, bal szemöldökét felhúzva.

– Lenyűgözö – mondta teljesen monoton, érzelemmentes hangon, mire Shin először saját magát mérte végig, majd Harryt, és istentelen nevetésben tört ki. Erre azonban már Harry sem tudott fapofát vágni, és ő is hahotázni kezdett.

– Kösz az infót, Mr. Spock! – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Shin. – Na, gyere, te vulkáni utánzat. Vár a vacsi!

– Máris megyek, drágám! – mondta nevetve Harry, majd követte a másik férfit a konyhába, ahol várta a megterített asztal.

– Tyűha! – füttyentett Harry, amikor meglátta a rengeteg ételt az asztalon. – Csak nem vendéget vársz?

– Á, dehogy. Jó, elismerem, kicsit többet csináltam a kelleténél, de kb. egész nap nem ettem, és éhes vagyok.

– Azt értem! De ennyire? – vágott hitetlenkedő képet Harry.

– Hé, ha tudni akarod, a kerovaiak anyagcseréje háromszor olyan gyors, mint az embereké, úgyhogy háromszor annyit is eszünk – duzzogott Shin.

Harry elmosolyodott, és Shin vállára tette a kezét.

– Ne haragudj – mondta őszinte mosollyal. – Nem akartalak megbántani, de még sosem láttam senkit, aki egyszerre ennyi ételt főzött volna két személyre.

– Semmi baj – válaszolta Shin, immár újra mosolyogva. – Ne haragudj rám. Hiányzik Hikaru, ezért néha kicsit ingerlékenyebb vagyok. Na, leülünk végre? Kilyukad a gyomrom!

– Ahogy az enyém is. Ha tudni akarod, másfél évezrede a délutáni volt az első szilárd kaja a számban, úgyhogy már jól esne valami kiadósabb.

Azzal békésen leültek az asztalhoz, és mindketten nekiláttak az evésnek. Harrynek nagyon ízlett minden, de valamiért nem merte megkérdezni, hogy pontosan mi micsoda is. Shin hihetetlen sebességgel táplálkozott, és hamarosan már csak alig a fele maradt meg annak, amit főzött. Harry éppen a desszertért nyúlt volna, amikor meghallotta, hogy a bejárati ajtó kinyílik.

Shin is felkapta a fejét, majd hirtelen elkerekedtek a szemei, felpattant az asztaltól úgy, hogy a székét is felborította, és kirohant a konyhából. Egyenesen a bejárati ajtó felé. Harry egy pillanat múlva követte, és alig bírta visszafojtani a nevetést, amikor szeme elé tárult a látvány.

– HIKARU!!! – kiáltotta a fonott hajú kerovai, és az éppen belépő egyenruhás férfi nyakába vetette magát. Az egyenruhás férfi könnyedén elkapta ágyúgolyó sebességű kedvesét, és azzal a lendülettel, ahogy Shin megérkezett, megpörgette mindkettejüket, majd mikor a lendület elfogyott, letette kedvesét, és mélyen, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Harry ekkor döntött úgy, hogy jobb, ha visszamegy a konyhába. A két szerelmes találkozása rávilágította, hogy mennyire egyedül van ebben az új világban. Ám nem maradt túl sok ideje az önmarcangolásra, hiszen pár perccel később megjelent a konyhában az immár boldogan vigyorgó Shin, és a nála egy fejjel magasabb, fekete egyenruhás férfi.

Harry gyorsan, ám mégis alaposan végigmérte a másik férfit. Magas volt, és izmos, megjelenése határozottságot és méltóságot sugallt. Sötétbarna haja kezelhetetlenül, makacsan meredezett mindenfelé. Kobaltkék, enyhén mandulavágású szeme kimondottan keleti származásra utalt.

Ugyanakkor Hikaru is végigmérte a híres Harry Pottert, kinek a világ az új jövőt köszönhette. Meglepetésére a nagy hős teljesen átlagos volt. Nagyjából Shinnel egy-magas, fekete haja legalább olyan kezelhetetlennek látszott, mint a sajátja. Szerteálló frufruja alól hatalommal szikrázó, smaragd szempár csillant elő.

Shin egy pár pillanatig tűrte, hogy a két férfi méregesse egymást. Nem félt attól, hogy Hikaru féltékenységi jelenetet rendezzen, vagy félreértsen bármit is. Ismerte már annyira kedvesét, hogy tudja, nem olyan ostoba, hogy hirtelen következtetésekre jusson.

– Hii-chan – kezdte Shin, el nem engedve a másik férfi kezét. – Ő itt Harry Potter. Harry, ő pedig a jegyesem, Hikaru Yasui kapitány, az E.I.S Constallation parancsnoka.

– Örvendek – mondta Harry, egy apró meghajlással.

– Én is – szólalt meg Hikaru, mélyen meghajolva. Harryt meglepte, hogy mennyire mély, erélyes hangja van. – Ahogy Shin mondaná – kacsintott kedvesére -, Isten hozott a harmincötödik században.

Shin vigyorogva nézett először egyikükre, majd másikukra. Szerencsére a bemutatkozás rendben lezajlott. Bár, amennyit Harryről beszélt, talán már meg sem lepte, hogy Hikaru a szokásos, katonás módon fogadja, hogy a legenda életre kelt.

– Gyere, Hii-chan. Egyél valamit, és közben igazán elmondhatnád, hogy hogy-hogy itthon vagy – mondta, majd az asztalhoz tessékelte egyenruhás kedvesét.

– Azt hittem, örülsz neki, hogy egy hónappal hamarabb értem haza a tervezettnél – vetette oda Hikaru, miközben leült, és nekilátott az evésnek.

– Én örülök is, csak nem értem. A Constallation soha sem tér vissza hamarabb a küldetéseiről. Csak nem történt valami?

– Nem történt semmi, nyugodj meg! – válaszolta Hikaru, és jobb kezének ujjait összefonta Shin bal kezének ujjaival. A bal kezével pedig folytatta az evést.

Harry komolyan a harmadik keréknek érezte magát. Ez a beszélgetés egy jegyespár beszélgetése volt, és nemigen tartozott másra. Már éppen azon volt, hogy elsomfordál, amikor Hikaru éles tekintete találkozott smaragd szemével.

– Shin azt mondta, hogy nem nagyon tudod, hogy mihez is kezdj.

– Ez igaz – sóhajtott Harry, és tudta, hogy egyhamar nem szabadul az asztaltól. – Ez az egész annyira új nekem. Azt hittem, hogy Voldemorttal minden véget ér, az életemet is beleértve. Most pedig itt vagyok, az űrkorszak kellős közepén. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Mintha a Star Trekbe csöppentem volna.

Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére Hikaru elnevette magát, akárcsak Shin. A fiatal kapitány nevetése megborzongatta, de ugyanakkor jól is esett neki.

– Ha hiszed, Harry, ha nem, de az a régi, húszadik századi sci-fi hatalmas inspiráció volt az Intergalaktikus Szövetség megalakításában. Az, és még sok más. Hogy-hogy nem, de ezek a sorozatok megmaradtak még a Világégés idején is. Az új emberi faj pedig ezekből építkezett. Bár, ha jobban belegondolok, a legtöbb magas beosztású katona, mágus és politikus ugyancsak ellenkezne egy ilyen hasonlat miatt – mondta Hikaru, miután kinevette magát. Majd arca megkomolyodott, amikor újra végigmérte Harryt.

– Nos, gyakorlatilag ahhoz kezdesz, amihez csak akarsz. Vannak jó egyetemek, iskolák, de még munkahelyek is, ahova mehetsz tanulni vagy dolgozni. Bár gyanítom, ezekhez nem igazán van kedved.

– Eltaláltad – sóhajtotta Harry, majd belekortyolt az üdítőjébe, ami még a vacsora közben megmaradt. – Nincs kedvem felesleges dolgokkal tölteni a napjaimat. Valami kalandra vágyok, hogy része legyek valami nagynak. Ám ugyanakkor szeretném megismerni a körülöttem lévő világot is, meg persze ezt az új mágiát. A régi mágiám, bár működik, de mégsem úgy, mint kéne.

– A mágia irányítását viszont csak az akadémián tudod megtanulni – tette hozzá Hikaru. – Harry. Különös adottságod van, amit ki kell használni. Vagy legalább is meg kell tanulni irányítani. Egy képzetlen mágus veszélyes, nemcsak saját maga, de mindenki más számára is. Az akadémián a tanár beszélt róla, hogy egyszer, még a Szövetség hajnalán, egy képzetlen mágus került az egyik hajóra. Akkoriban még nem annyira ellenőrizték, hogy ki honnan jött. Valami azonban előidézett nála egy olyan reakciót, aminek hatására nemcsak saját magát pusztította el, de a hajót is, amin szolgált, valamint az egész naprendszert, ahol éppen tartózkodtak. A képzetlen mágusokat, ha nem akarnak tanulni, megfosztják a hatalmuktól.

– Ezek szerint az akadémiára kell mennem mindenképpen?

– Harry, az akadémia nem csak a hadsereget jelenti. Jó, tény, hogy ott képzik ki a flottatiszteket, meg a harci mágusokat, de a tudósok is ott tanulnak, meg a diplomaták is – mondta Shin.

– Viszont, ha a csillagok közé akarsz eljutni, akkor is az akadémia a legjobb hely.

Harry gondolkodott jó pár percig, majd felnézett, szemében elhatározással.

– Akkor legyen hát az akadémia. Ki tudja, talán még pilóta is lehet belőlem – mosolyodott el.

– Ez az! – kiáltott fel Shin, magasba emelt kézzel. – Készülj, akadémia, mert itt jövünk!

– Lassan a testtel, anata – mondta Hikaru. – Egyáltalán Harrynek van már hivatalos személyazonossága?

– Ha minden igaz, akkor már igen. Perselus volt olyan kedves, és létrehozott az ifjú padawannak egy személyazonosságot – felelte Shin, majd gyorsan felkelt az asztaltól, berohant a hálószobába, majd visszatért egy kis, kézi konzollal. Egy mosoly kíséretében átadta Harrynek.

– Íme, ez vagy te.

Harry döbbenten nézett a kezében levő konzolra. A konzolon a saját képét látta, valamint a nevét. Harry James Evans. És minden szükséges adatot. Még iskolákat is, ahol tanult.

– Evans? – kérdezte.

– Na, igen. Gondolom, Perselus nem akarta, hogy teljesen a gyökereid nélkül maradj.

Harry vállat vont, és vissza akarta adni a konzolt Shinnek, aki azonban csak legyintett.

– Tartsd csak meg. Nekem van elég. – Azzal kézen fogta Hikarut, és megpróbálta kiráncigálni a konyhából. – Gyere Hii-chan! Feküdjünk le!

Harry hirtelen paprikavörös lett a kijelentésre, majd jobbnak látta, ha gyorsan visszaslisszol a szobájába, főleg, amikor meglátta, hogy Hikaru milyen szemekkel méregeti a fiatal kerovait. Azzal fölkelt, és már el is hagyta a konyhát.

Hikaru és Shin egymásra mosolyogtak, és ők is otthagyták a konyhát, hogy méltóan megünnepelhessék a fiatal kapitány hazatértét. Mindketten tudták, hogy az elkövetkezendő két év mindannyiuknak kemény lesz, és épp ezért ki akarták használni minden percét.

Harry, szobája biztonságában még egy darabig új személyazonosságán morfondírozott, majd úgy döntött, hogy még lefekvés előtt kitölti az akadémiai jelentkezési dokumentumokat, és el is küldi őket. Már alig várta, hogy ténylegesen ennek az új világnak a része lehessen.

Ahogy végre álomra hajtotta a fejét, elméjében újra látta Perselus Piton arcát, ahogy szarkasztikusan, ámde hatalmas fájdalommal meséli el az elmúlt másfél évezred történetét.


	8. Chapter 8

**7\. fejezet**

 

Három nappal később, Harry már hajnalban felébredt, annyira izgult az első akadémiai napja miatt. Két nappal előtte a flotta akadémiája visszaigazolta a jelentkezését, másnapra pedig behívták az alkalmassági tesztre. Mivel mindent rendben találtak nála, és megfelelőnek tartották arra, hogy a flotta légiójában szolgáljon, már aznap megkapta a hivatalos behívóját. Az alkalmassági teszten felmérték mágikus erejét is, és automatikusan bevették a mágus-képző programba. Harry aznap büszkén, emelt fővel hagyta el az akadémiát, bár arra kíváncsi volt, hogy Shin miért nem tartott vele a tesztekre. Csak az akadémiára kísérte el. Amikor ezt megkérdezte a fiatal kerovaitól, ő csak annyit válaszolt, hogy egyszer már végigjárta a procedúrát, és mivel csak folytatja a tanulmányait, ezért felesleges, hogy újra felmérjék a képességeit. Így hát, mind a ketten gond nélkül, teljes magabiztossággal készülődtek az első napjukra.

Hikaru, bár mindketten tudták, hogy nem tart velük, mégis mindenben segítette őket és elmagyarázta, hogy pontosan mire is kell számítaniuk a felvételin. A hivatalos kadétegyenruhát még az elfogadás napján megkapták, így az első napjukon már a szürke, vörös vállcsíkkal ellátott egyenruhájukban indultak el.

Az akadémia épülete egyszerűen hatalmas volt. Az égig érő főtoronyból a szélrózsa minden irányában kisebb, alacsonyabb tornyok emelkedtek, hidakkal összekötve. A különbnél különb, furcsábbnál furcsább űrlények, mint sokmillió hangya nyüzsgött az épületegyüttes körül. Szinte mindenkin egyforma, szürke egyenruha volt, nőkön és férfiakon egyaránt. Harrynek azonban feltűnt, hogy a díszítés nem mindenkinél volt ugyanolyan. Volt, akinek kék, és volt akinek sárga csíkja volt.

– Te, Shin? – bökte oldalba társát Harry.

– Mondd?

– Miért van egyesek egyenruháján kék csík, másokén sárga, megint másokén pedig vörös?

– Ja, ezt elfelejtettem mondani – vakarta meg a nyakát Shin. – Nos, ez pofonegyszerű. A kék csíkot viselők az orvosiról jöttek, ők lesznek a flotta gyógyítói. A sárga csík a mágia nélkülieket jelenti, a vörös pedig azokat, akik mágusok. Akiket, ha harc van, bevethetnek. Látod, elég sokan vagyunk.

Harry különös tekintettel méregette az összegyűlt tömeget, majd Shin unszolására elindult a főépület felé. Ott már egy csomóan álldogáltak, és izgatottan beszélgettek egymással. Egyszer csak Shin meglátott valakit, és Harryt karon ragadva elkezdett rohanni.

– Shin, megőrültél? – kérdezte Harry, amint a másik végigrángatta a tömegen. – Hova ráncigálsz?

– Csak látok pár ismerős arcot, és nem akarom őket szem elől téveszteni – mondta Shin, miközben átvágta magát a tömegen.

Harrynek, mikor végre sikerült összeszednie magát annyira, hogy lépést tudjon tartani a kerovai hurrikánnal, végül feltűnt, hogy merre is tartanak.

Egy kis csoport állt előttük, két férfi és egy fiatal nő. Az egyik férfi magas volt, barna haja hátul rövid, elöl hosszú, ami eltakarta a fél arcát. Egyetlen látszódó szeme sötét smaragdként csillogott, a macskaszerű pupilla résnyire szűkült. A másik férfi bőre zöldes árnyalatban csillogott a napsütésben, és mintha pikkelyek borították volna. Mandulavágású szeme sárgán villogott, hosszú, fekete haja pedig szoros lófarokba kötve omlott a hátára. A fiatal nő volt a legalacsonyabb hármójuk közül, és egyben a legkülönlegesebb is. Kecses, karcsú testalkata volt, hófehér bőre, és vállig érő, aranyszőke haja. Ami azonban a legmeglepőbb volt Harry számára, az a feje tetején elhelyezkedő fülek és a hosszú, kecses farok látványa volt.

– Quatrina! Triton! Fei! – kiáltotta Shin, amint odaért hozzájuk, és Harry kezét elengedve hármójuk nyakába vetette magát. – Hát, ti mi a halált kerestek itt?

– Shin! – sikkantotta Quatrina, amikor a kerovai a nyakukba ugrott. – Jó újra látni, te hurrikán!

A kis csapat egyenként megölelte egymást, majd mikor Harry már azt hitte, hogy teljesen megfeledkeztek róla, Shin megfordult, újfent karon ragadta Harryt és bemutatta a többieknek.

– Srácok, ő itt Harry Evans, Hikaru másod-unokatestvére – mondta, majd egyenként rámutatott a többiekre. – Harry, ők itt a legjobb barátaim. A macsek, Quatrina Winters. A magas félszemű Triton Bloom, a zöld sárkány meg Fei-Chung.

– Örvendek – mondta Harry, majd mélyen meghajolt. A többiek viszonozták a gesztust, majd amikor nekiálltak volna kifaggatni egymást, az akadémia kapuja kitárult, és egy fekete egyenruhás nő lépett ki rajta. Megállt a lépcső tetején, majd intett a kezével, és amikor beszélni kezdett, az egész terület hallotta, hogy mit mondott.

– Üdvözlök minden újoncot az Egyesült Intergalaktikus Szövetség akadémiáján. Az itt folytatott tanulmányaik során megismertetjük önöket képességeikkel, a technomágiával, történelemmel, politikával és felkészítjük önöket, hogy csillaghajókon is szolgálhassanak. Az én nevem Unnae admirális. Ha bármi problémájuk van az oktatókkal, a tananyaggal, vagy bármi mással, kérem, hozzám forduljanak. Most pedig beosztjuk magukat a csoportjaikba. Minden ágazatból egységesen lesznek, hogy hozzászokjanak ahhoz, hogy más hatalommal rendelkezők is vannak önök körül.

A beosztás eltartott egy jó darabig, tekintve, hogy több mint ezer diákot vettek föl. Hogy-hogy nem, de Shin, Triton, Quatrina, Fei és Harry ugyanabba a csoportba került, úgyhogy folytathatták a beszélgetést, egészen addig, amíg el nem vezették őket a legelső akadémiai órájukra.

A hatalmas előadóba belépő diákok eltátott szájjal bámultak, majd gyorsan mindenki helyet foglalt. Shin rögtön Harry mellé ült le, a többiek meg kettejük két oldalán foglaltak helyet. Harry már éppen azon gondolkodott, hogy pontosan mi is fog történni, amikor a katedra oldalán kitárult egy ajtó, és egy Harry számára kísérteties emlékeket idéző alak lépett be a terembe.

– Ez nem lehet igaz! – nyögött fel Harry halkan, majd megpróbált eltűnni az előtte ülő háta mögött.

– Neked meg mi bajod van? – kérdezte Shin, ám amint meglátta a lenti alakot, szélesen elvigyorodott. – Ezt a mázlit! Még mindig Piton tartja a Modern Mágiatörténetet.

– Ezt nevezed te mázlinak? – kérdezett vissza Harry, miközben úgy nézett kékbőrű társára, mintha az még egy fejet növesztett volna.

– Hát persze! Piton a legjobb az egész akadémián. Tudja, hogy miről beszél, hiszen átélte a teljes technomágia kifejlődését. Mondjuk, mindig a húszadik századi mágiával kezdi a dolgot, úgyhogy te előnyben vagy a többiekkel szemben.

– És ezt te honnan is tudod? Meg egyáltalán honnan veszed, hogy pont én fogok Pitonnál jó pontot kapni?

– Első válasz: mivel a mentorom volt, sokat beszélgettünk ilyesmikről, és néha-napján belógtam egy-egy órájára. Szerintem, az ürgének haláli a stílusa. A második válasz: te még mindig azt hiszed, hogy Piton ugyanaz, mint akit te ismertél. Hát, az elmúlt másfél évezred igencsak megváltoztatta. És különben is, te legalább tudod majd, hogy pontosan miről is beszél. Nekem az még nem sikerült soha…

Még hozzá akart tenni valamit, de ekkor a tanár, megelégelve a hangoskodást fellépett a katedrára, és körbenézett a teremben. Mindenki elcsendesedett, és várta, hogy mi lesz.

A csöndben Harry végigmérte egykori professzorát. A férfi még mindig magas volt, ám beteges, sárgás bőrszíne immár egészséges, bár ugyancsak sápadt volt. Kortalan arca ugyanolyan volt, mint amilyennek Harry még roxfortos korából ismerte, ám fekete szemei az elmúlt korok tudásával és tapasztalataival csillogtak. Hosszú, fekete haja immár egészségesen omlott a hátára egy különleges fonatban. Mint a legtöbb flottatiszt, ő is fekete egyenruhát hordott, a fölött pedig a régi emlékeket felidéző, bő, fekete talárt.

– Most, hogy mindnyájan lecsendesedtek, akár el is kezdhetjük – kezdte az órát köszönés nélkül, szúrós tekintetét végigjáratta a nagyjából száz diákon. Szeme egy pillanatra megakadt Harryn, majd Shinen, ám gyorsan tova is haladt. – Az én nevem Perselus Piton admirális. Bár hivatalosan a tudományos részleget vezetem, a Modern Mágia történetét én oktatom már az akadémia megalapítása óta. Az óráimon nem tűröm, ha rajtam kívül még beszél valaki, úgyhogy ha nincsen semmi értelmes mondanivalójuk, akkor maradjanak csöndben. Ha netalántán valami nem világos, akkor emeljék fel a kezüket, és kérdezzenek, bár nem biztos, hogy választ is kapnak a kérdésükre. Eddig minden világos?

– IGEN, URAM! – zengett a teremben az egységes válasz. Harry pont úgy érezte magát, mintha a Roxfortban lett volna, annyi különbséggel, hogy nem a pincében voltak, és nem bugyborékoló üstökkel voltak körbevéve. Amin viszont meglepődött, hogy Piton úgy beszélt velük, mintha emberek lennének, nem holmi tengeri szivacsok.

– Hát, legalább már ezen fejlesztett egy kicsit – motyogta alig hallhatóan maga elé, bár azért a mellette ülő Shin és Quatrina kérdően néztek rá. Harry csak a fejét rázta, és inkább odafigyelt Pitonra.

– Mint azt gondolom, önök is tudják, a mai mágia elődje ugyancsak kezdetleges volt, és a húszadik század varázslói elég szabadon, ámbár ugyancsak felelőtlenül használták adottságaikat. Hogy pontosan miért is alakult ki az a mágia, senki sem tudja, még a régi korok tudósai sem. Ami azonban biztos, hogy a régi idők varázslói, erejük fókuszálására varázspálcákat használtak. A pálcák eredetét, mint annyi mindenét a régi korokban, homály fedi, mind a mai napig. A pálcát, vagy leglábbis a hozzá hasonló mágusbotokat a középkor környékén használták először. Általában valamilyen mágikus tulajdonságokkal rendelkező fa ágából készítették, és a mágusbot egy idő után használója mágikus auráját is magára vette. Ezután már csak az adott varázsló használhatta, mások kezében egyszerű fadarab volt csupán. A régi történelemkönyvek szerint, az első, igazi, mágikus fából készült és maggal ellátott pálcát a tizenhetedik században készítette az Ollivander família ősatyja. Onnantól kezdve az Ollivanderek lettek a varázslóvilág pálcakészítői, egészen a Nagy Világégésig. Eddig világos? – kérdezte a tömeget. A diákok csendben ültek, némelyek jegyzeteltek, mások a kezükben lévő minikonzolok hangrögzítőjével vettek fel mindent.

Fei volt az egyetlen, aki fel merte emelni a kezét.

– Igen, kadét? – kérdezte Piton.

– Fei-Chung, Uram – kezdte Fei. – Hogy érti azt, hogy maggal látták el a pálcákat? És miért volt szükségük egyáltalán arra, hogy fókuszálják az erejüket?

– Jogos kérdés – nézett körbe. – Van valaki, akinek van valami ötlete, legalább az egyik kérdésre?

Harry egy percig gondolkodott, majd amikor látta, hogy senki sem mer mondani semmit, mélyet sóhajtott – bátorságot véve elkövetkezendő húzásához –, és felemelte a kezét.

– Igen, Mr…

– Evans, Uram – mondta Harry habozás nélkül, és mintha látott volna egy szikrányi elismerést megcsillanni régi professzora szemében.

– Akkor halljuk, Mr. Evans.

– A magok miértjéről nem tudok semmit mondani, ám a második kérdésre talán tudok választ adni.

Piton intett a fejével, hogy folytassa. Talán a különórák annak idején mégis csak jók voltak valamire.

– Pálca nélkül a mágia használata komoly összpontosítást igényel. És, ha szabad így fogalmaznom, a régi idők varázslói lusták voltak megtanulni az összpontosítást. A pálcának, amolyan mankóként kellett volna működnie, és amint a gyerekek megtanulták volna varázserejük irányítását, meg kellett volna szabadulni a pálcától. A pálcanélküli varázslás sokkal nagyobb erővel ruházta fel a varázslókat és boszorkányokat, mint a pálcás, hiszen a varázspálca valamilyen szinten lekorlátozta őket.

Perselus alig láthatóan bár, de elismerően bólintott.

– Mr. Evansnek igaza van. A régi idők varázslói lusták voltak, éppen ezért használták a pálcájukat. És hogy miért is kellettek a magok a pálcákba? Ez, az előbbi tények után azt hiszem, magától értetődő. A fókusz miatt. Egy mágikus fadarab, bár a középkorban elegendő volt, a modernebb varázslóknál már kevés volt, éppen ezért az Ollivanderek nekiálltak kísérletezni, és rájöttek, hogy egy megfelelő, az adott varázslóra jellemző mag, még inkább megkönnyíti a mágia használatát. Éppen ezért, bár egyre több varázsige jött létre, a varázslók egyre inkább a pálcájuk rabjává váltak. Jóformán, ha egy varázslónak elvették, eltörték vagy bármi mást csináltak a pálcájával, onnantól kezdve semmit sem tudott kezdeni. Éppen ez lett a húszadik század, és a Világégést megelőző időszak varázslóinak a veszte. Miután a pálcák porrá omlottak, a varázslók erőtlenek, gyengék lettek, hiszen képtelenek voltak hozzáférni mágikus energiáikhoz. Manapság már nemigen találni ép, használható pálcát, ugyanakkor a régi idők varázsigéire is már csak nagyon kevesen emlékeznek, még kevesebben tudják, hogy mi, mire volt jó. Tud esetleg bárki valamilyen varázsigét a régi korokból? – szegezte a kérdést a diákoknak, akik elámulva hallgatták az előadást. Harry, Griffendéles bátorságát újra elővéve, felemelte a kezét.

– Mr. Evans – emelte fel szemöldökét Piton, ám bólintott. – Hadd halljuk.

Harry nagyot nyelt, hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Először a lebegtetőbűbáj jutott eszébe, de azt gyorsan elvetette.

– Nos, Mr. Evans, mond valamit, vagy sem?

– A patrónusbűbáj, Uram – mondta Harry alig hallhatóan, majd visszasüllyedt a székébe. Ám nem mondta elég halkan, és immár a közelében ülők mind ráfigyeltek.

– Nos, Mr. Evans. Demonstrálni is tudná, ha már az egyik legnehezebb régi bűbáj jutott az eszébe?

Ezúttal már mindenki abbahagyta, amit addig csinált, és várakozással telten néztek Harry felé, aki legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében. Félt is, hogy a patrónusával leleplezi saját magát, ugyanakkor tartott is tőle, hogy esélytelen dologra vállalkozik. Pálcával is nehéz bűbájról van szó, nemhogy pálca nélkül.

– Mr. Evans, tudja maga, hogy hogyan kell egyáltalán megidézni a bűbájt?

– I-i-igen, Uram – nyelt nagyot Harry. Már biztos volt benne, hogy ezt nem ússza meg. – Egy boldog emlékre kell koncentrálni, és kimondani a varázsigét. Ha jól végezzük el a bűbájt, akkor a patrónus egy állat alakjában fog megjelenni. A patrónus bűbájt a dementorok elijesztésére alkalmazták, de üzenni is lehetett vele.

– Remek, Mr. Evans. Akkor kérem, hogy jöjjön le ide, és demonstrálja! – mondta Piton ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

– De Uram – próbált védekezni Harry. – Nincs pálcám.

– De nekem van. A pálcám, mint én magam is annak a bájitalnak a hatása alatt van még mindig. Na, jöjjön, Evans, ne kéresse annyira magát!

Harry nem tudott mit tenni, felkelt a székéből, és kislisszolt a sor végére, majd lement a lépcsőn, egyenesen a katedrához. Szinte érezte a száz szempárt a hátába fúródva, és kis híján elájult, ám nem akarta magát lejáratni Piton előtt.

Ahogy odaért, Piton könnyed mozdulattal nyújtotta át régi, ám még mindig tökéletes állapotban lévő pálcáját. Ahogy Harry ujjai a pálca köré fonódtak, újra érezte magában azt az erőt, amit akkor érzett, amikor először fogta kézbe a saját pálcáját. Próbaképpen megsuhintotta, és ámulatára a pálca végéből szikrák törtek elő.

– Nos, Mr. Evans – mondta Piton kissé döbbent hangon. – Úgy látszik, hogy maga kompatibilis az én pálcámmal. Akkor, láthatnánk a bemutatót?

Harry nagyot nyelt, majd bólintott. Behunyta a szemét, és elméjében megkereste a legboldogabb emléket. Ez az emlék pedig a Hagridtól kapott fényképalbumhoz vezette. Amikor életében először látta a szülei arcát. Elmosolyodott egy pillanatra, majd felemelte a pálcát.

– Expecto Patronum! – mondta hangosan és érthetően. Egy pillanatig semmi nem történt, majd hirtelen a pálca vége fehéren kezdett izzani, és egy hatalmas, hófehér szarvas ugrott ki belőle, melynek nyakában egy liliomokból álló füzér volt, két oldalán pedig egy hatalmas farkas és egy ugyancsak hatalmas kutya állt.

A teremben néma csönd kerekedett, még Piton sem tudott szóhoz jutni. A fehér jelenések körbepáztázták a termet, körbegaloppoztak, majd miután veszélynek nem találták nyomát, köddé váltak. Mindenki leesett állal nézte azt a pontot, ahol az állatok eltűntek.

Piton volt az első, aki magához tért a döbbenetből.

– Nos, Mr. Evans, ez szép munka volt! – mondta a döbbent Harrynek, és óvatosan kivette a kezéből a pálcát. – Ebben a világban szinte lehetetlen, hogy valaki, talán csak rajtam kívül, még képes megidézni a régi idők mágiáját, főleg egy pálcával, ami nem az övé. Üljön vissza a helyére!

Harry engedte, hogy Piton elvegye tőle a pálcát, majd visszament a helyére társai tapsviharának közepette. Fel sem fogta, hogy mi történik vele, egészen addig, amíg vissza nem ért a helyére, Shin és Quatrina közé. Egy pár percig még döbbenten ült, majd amikor felnézett, Piton már egy teljesen más témáról beszélt. Shin és Quatrina kérdőn néztek rá, ám Harry csak legyintett, hogy később majd mindent elmagyaráz, legalábbis remélte, hogy képes lesz rá. Kényszerítette magát, hogy újra Pitonra figyeljen. Az egykori professzor pedig folytatta a bevezetőórát, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– A technomágia a Világégés után fejlődött ki, miután a megmaradt varázslók ráébredtek, hogy erejüket mégsem veszítették el, csak a mankót, mely segített nekik. Nekiálltak különféle technikákkal elérni az összpontosítást. Eleinte még csak apró dolgokra voltak képesek, mint például tüzet megidézni, vagy vizet fakasztani. Tehát a mai technomágia annak idején, amikor az emberek technikai fejlettsége még nem érte el a megfelelő szintet, színtiszta elemi mágia volt. Erről többet majd az elkövetkezendő órákon fogok beszélni. Elég legyen annyi, hogy mihelyst az emberek, vagy ahogy manapság hívják őket, a Terránok, újra felfedezték az elektromosságot, illetve a más értelemben vett energiákat, a varázslók, immár mágusok, szintén felfedezték, hogy mágiájukkal képesek manipulálni, illetve megint később, akár meg is teremteni az energiákat. Ezután az emberi társadalom és technológiai fejlettség hatalmas ugrásnak indult, és két-három évszázad után már túlszárnyalták a Világégés előtti szintjüket. Mivel az emberek és a mágusok együtt dolgoztak, a társadalom egységként fejlődött és virágzott. A technomágia pedig véglegesen kifejlődött. – Piton felnézett a hallgatóságára. – Valaki meg tudja nekem mondani, hogy mi is a technomágia lényege?

A kérdés felrázta az eddig halálos csendben ülő, és figyelő kadétokat, és lázasan gondolkodni kezdtek. Harry ezúttal azonban nyugton maradt, hiszen gőze sem volt arról, hogy pontosan mi is a technomágia, még úgy sem, hogy Shin nagyvonalakban bár, de felvázolta neki. Egyelőre csak körbenézett a teremben, majd kissé meglepődött, hogy a mellette ülő Shin felemeli a kezét.

Piton szeme végigfutott a termen, de csak Shin kezét látta.

– Van valaki más is, aki Mr. Maxuverun kívül tudja a választ? – kérdezte, ám senki sem mozdult. Piton mélyen, lemondóan sóhajtott, majd Shinre nézett. – Akkor mondja, Mr. Maxuveru, bár azt hiszem, hogy ön a többiekhez képest előnyben van, tekintve, hogy a technomágia kifejlődéséből, és annak genetikában való felhasználásáról írta a disszertációját.

Shin szélesen elvigyorodott, majd felállt a helyén, ám nem ment le a katedrára. Kezeit a háta mögé dugta, majd mély levegőt vett.

– A technomágia mai világunk mozgatórugója. A fejlett tudomány és a mágia egybeolvadása. Ilyen szempontból a mágia és a technológia egy és ugyanaz. Mágia működteti a fúziós és plazmareaktorokat, az űrhajók térhajtóműveit, az épületek és más berendezések energiaellátását. A mágia energia, mely egyszerre uralható és használható. A mágusok a körülöttünk lévő energiákat manipulálva hozzák létre úgynevezett varázslataikat, illetve mozgatnak tárgyakat. Gyakorlatilag bármit, amiben valamilyen energia kering. A szó szoros értelmében vett mágusok azok, akik képességeiket harcban is be tudják vetni. Az energiákat manipulálva egyesek tűzesőket, mások plazmaviharokat képesek létrehozni. Ugyanakkor vannak olyanok is, akik a mágiájuk segítségével árnyakkal manipulálnak. A mai mágia határa, hála a magas technikai fejlettségnek, és a minket körülvévő hatalmas energiamennyiségnek, gyakorlatilag a csillagos ég.

Perselus elismerően bólintott, miután Shin visszaült a helyére.

– Köszönöm, Mr. Maxuveru. Bár, gyanítom, hogy a disszertációja megírásakor nem ilyen szavakat használt.

– Nos, uram – mondta Shin immár a helyéről. – A disszertációmat egy csapat magas rangú és hatalmas tudású tudós előtt kellett prezentálnom, nem egy osztálynyi elsőéves kadét előtt.

– És még mindig olyan szerény, mint öt éve – mondta az admirális, és megeresztett egy apró, alig látható fél-mosolyt. A többieknek ugyan nem tűnt fel, de Harrynek leesett az álla. Még sosem látta Pitont sem elégedettnek, sem pedig boldognak. Perselus következő szavai azonban megzavarták a koncentrációját.

– Azt hiszem, mára ennyi elég is volt. Holnap reggel folytatjuk a legelejéről. Ha utána akarnak nézni esetlegesen a mai órán elhangzottaknak, azt a könyvtárban vagy az adatbázisokban megtehetik. Jó napot mindenkinek! – Azzal lelépett a katedráról, és lobogó talárja kíséretében elhagyta a termet.

A kadétok vegyes érzelmekkel szedték össze holmijaikat, majd egyenként távoztak a nagyelőadóból.

Harry egy percre sem tévesztette szem elől Shint és a többieket. Nem akart eltévedni. Ahogy kimentek a teremből, ki az épület kertjébe, Harry végig érezte, hogy Shin és társai egy emberként bámulnak rá. Amint a kertbe értek, a fiú kinézett magának egy hatalmas tölgyfát, és leült a tövébe, a többiek pedig mellé.

– Oké, mondjátok, mielőtt még szétrobbantok a kíváncsiságtól – mondta vádló hangon.

A többiek egymásra néztek, majd végül tekintetük Shinen állapodott meg. Shin mélyet sóhajtott, majd Harry felé fordult nyakát vakargatva.

– Csak azt szeretnénk tudni, hogy mi volt az a kis jelenet odalent. Úgy értem…

– Kíváncsiak vagytok rá, hogy miféle varázslat volt az?

A többiek egy emberként bólintottak.

– Nos, az, amit ott láttatok a Patrónus Bűbáj volt – kezdte Harry, majd elgondolkodott. Tudta, hogy Shinen kívül senki sem tudja, hogy pontosan ki is ő, vagy legalább is ki volt. Nem merte elmondani nekik a teljes igazságot, legalább is még nem. – A húszadik században, a dementorok elűzésére használt varázslat. – Kissé megállt, és körbenézett a többieken. – Tudjátok egyáltalán, hogy mik azok a dementorok?

– Eh, nem igazán – mondta Quatrina, fülei a fejére lapultak zavarában.

– Oké, gyorstalpaló dementorokról: A dementorok a régi varázslóbörtön, az Azkaban őrei voltak. Külsőre emberszerűek, körülbelül három méter magasak, fekete, csuklyás köpenyt hordanak. Csak hullaszerű kezük, és néha az arcuk látható. A dementorok vakok, szemük helyett csak szemüregük van, szájuk helyén pedig egy lyuk, mely legszörnyűbb fegyverük, a dementorcsók végrehajtására szolgál. Ilyenkor kiszippantják az áldozat lelkét, aki ettől kezdve élőhalottá válik. A dementorok a pozitív emlékeket érzékelik az emberekben, ezekből táplálkoznak. Megjelenésükkor szinte megfagy a levegő. Az emberek ilyenkor átélik legszörnyűbb emlékeiket. A különösen érzékenyek el is ájulhatnak a dementorok jelenlétében. Az azkabani foglyok gyakran megtébolyodtak tartós közelségüktől. A dementorokat valószínűleg varázslók hozták létre, mesterséges lények. Gombamódra szaporodnak, fagyos levegőt keltve a közelükben. Mivel kevéssé intelligens, viszont igen kegyetlen lények, megfelelőek voltak a rabok őrzésére. Eddig világos? – kérdezte a kiselőadás végén.

– Ezek szerint, amit te csináltál, a Patrónus Bűbáj, azt anno arra használták, hogy megvédjék magukat ezektől a lényektől? – jött a következő kérdés, ezúttal Feitől.

– Pontosan. Bár, a feljegyzések szerint a patrónus előhívása elég nehézkes dolog volt, hiszen akkor is boldog emlékekre kell gondolni, ha a dementorok már ott lihegnek a nyakadban. A patrónust létrehozó pozitív emlék, valamint a patrónus által kibocsátott fény és energia elűzi a dementorokat, vagy nagy ritkán akár el is pusztíthatja őket.

– Látom, nagyon benne vagy a régi mágiában – jegyezte meg Triton.

– Igazság szerint érdekel, méghozzá nagyon. Kíváncsi lennék, milyen lenne az életünk, ha még mindig pálcával rohangálnánk és talárt hordanánk – jegyezte meg nevetve, ám szemében még azért felcsillant némi honvágy. A többiek elnevették magukat, hiszen elképzelték, amint a kadétegyenruha helyett csillagmintás, báli ruhára hasonlító talárban rohangálnak.

– Ha ennyire érdekel a régi korok mágiája, miért nem jössz össze Piton admirálissal? – kérdezte Quatrina huncut mosollyal. – Szerintem, nagyon jól el tudnátok beszélgetni.

– Többek között – tette hozzá Shin, a nevetéstől fetrengve.

Harry a füle hegyéig elvörösödött, mint egy rák, és szúrós tekintettel nézett az ártatlanul pillogó mireai felé. A többiek persze istentelenül nevettek a kis viccen, hiszen a fiatal mireai, bár elvileg nem akarattal, de olyan kétértelműen fogalmazott, hogy mindannyiuk piszkos fantáziája beindult.

– Akadjatok le rólam! – fújta Harry, és gyilkos tekintettel nézett újdonsült barátaira. Bár még magának sem volt hajlandó bevallani, de Quatrina ötlete nem keltett benne undort, inkább egy apró reménysugarat.

Miután mindannyian kinevették magukat, és rendbe szedték a gondolataikat, már indulniuk is kellett a következő órára.

– Srácok – kezdte Harry, bár még mindig pikkelt a többiekre, amiért kinevették. – Tulajdonképpen most milyen óránk is lesz? És egyáltalán hova kell menni?

A kis csapat megállt, és kérdőn néztek egymásra, ám egy pillanat múlva Fei előkapott a táskájából egy minikonzolt, rácsatlakozott az akadémia hálózatára, és megkereste az adott információt.

– A technomágia a harcban gyakorlat lesz – mondta nem sokára. – Ez csak a mágusoknak kötelező.

– Akkor ez nekünk szól! – vigyorogta Shin. – Ki tartja, és hova kell mennünk?

– Atemu Kha’Iba admirális tartja, és a déli torony nagytornatermében lesz. Odataláltok? – kérdezte kétkedve.

– Küldd át az adatokat és a térképet Aloriának. Már úgy is nagyon régen használtam.

Fei egy kis ideig babrált a két műszerrel, majd felnézett.

– Átment? – kérdezte Shintől.

– Igen, köszi! – vágta hátba régi barátját a kerovai. – Gyere, Harry! Vár minket egy újabb érdekes óra. Úgy hallottam, hogy Kha’Iba admirális a legeslegeslegjobb a harci mágia oktatásában.

Shin karon ragadta Harryt, és magával cibálta a kadétoktól és oktatóktól zsúfolt folyosókon. Rövid idő alatt elnavigálták magukat a déli toronyhoz, ahol percek alatt megtalálták a tornatermet. Odabent, rajtuk kívül alig tízen voltak még. Harry kétkedve nézett körbe.

– Shin – kezdte. – Biztos, hogy jó helyen járunk?

– Elvileg igen, csak azt tudnám, hogy miért van itt ilyen átkozottul sötét – motyogta maga elé az ifjú kerovai, bár azért gyanús volt neki a dolog. A kerovaiak szeme automatikusan alkalmazkodik a fényviszonyokhoz, és elvileg, amikor beléptek a terembe, Shin szemének át kellett volna váltania az ibolyán túli tartományba. Most azonban ugyanolyan vak volt, mint a mellette ácsorgó Harry. Az ifjú kerovai felemelte a kezét, hogy egy kis fénygömböt hozzon létre, azonban semmi nem történt.

– Harry, nem tudsz csinálni valamit? - súgta, mintha attól félt volna, hogy a többiek meghallják.

– Mégis mit? – kérdezett vissza Harry ugyancsak suttogva. – Te élsz ebben a világban!

– Az megeshet, de úgy hallottam, hogy Kha’Iba admirális is valami régi mágiát keresztezett ezzel. Lehet, hogy a régi világ mágiáját nem blokkolja ez itt – mutatott körbe a sötétségben, bár tudta jól, hogy társa nem lát semmit.

– Pálca nélkül? – kérdezte Harry megrökönyödve.

– Hát persze! Nem te mondtad, hogy a pálca a régi varázslókat lustává tette? Csak próbáld meg!

– Na jó. Lesz, ami lesz – motyogta Harry, majd felemelte jobb kezét, tenyérrel felfelé.

– _Lumos!_ – suttogta maga elé. Aztán majd hanyatt esett, amikor a kezében egy hatalmas fénylabda jelent meg, és elűzte a környező sötétséget.

Hirtelen taps hangja hallatszódott a fénygömb sugarán kívül lévő sötétségből.


	9. Chapter 9

**8\. fejezet**

 

Harry, meglepetésében, hogy a varázslata sikerült, fenékre esett, és elámulva nézett a terem plafonját megvilágító fénygömbre. Egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a külvilágról, és megbabonázva nézte a lebegő gömböt. Csak amikor újra felocsúdott, hallotta meg a falakból áradó tapsot. Nem tudta beazonosítani a hang forrását, bár minden érzékszervével figyelt.

A taps egyre hangosabbá vált, majd a terem közepén megsűrűsödtek az árnyak, és egy alak bontakozott ki a szinte tapinthatóvá vált sötétségből. A férfi, akiről az árnyak úgy folytak le, mintha csupán vízmolekulák lennének, ugyancsak alacsony volt, talán még a százhatvan centit sem haladta meg magassága. Az eddig megismert flottatisztekhez képest öltözéke merész és ugyancsak kihívó volt. Fekete, testhez simuló bőrnadrágot viselt, szintén fekete ujjatlan felsővel és fémszögecsekkel kivert magasított sarkú csizmát. Derekán két öv keresztezte egymást, oldalán egy furcsa fémtárgy díszelgett, nyakában egy fekete bőrből készült, rubint szívekkel kirakott nyakörv volt. Karjain, csuklóján és nyakában megannyi, láthatólag ókori egyiptomi arany ékszer, fején különleges korona. A férfi arca magabiztosságot sugárzott, barna bőrét éles kontrasztba vonta szőke frufruja, mely gyengéden keretezte arcát. Haja egészen a derekáig leért, fekete zuhatagként omlott a hátára. Haja végét viszont, mintha vérbe mártották volna. Harryt megdöbbentette a háromszínű haj, ám még a lélegzete is elállt, amikor tekintete találkozott a férfi vérvörös tekintetével.

Egy az egyben, az előttük álló, apró termetű, karcsú férfi egy ókori fáraó benyomását keltette, feketével kihúzott szemeivel és magabiztos, erőt sugárzó tartásával.

A taps csak akkor maradt végleg abba, amikor teljes valójában a csoport előtt állt.

– Gratulálok, Evans kadét! – szólalt meg, mély hangja hatalmat, ám ugyanakkor elismerést is sugárzott. – Megtette az első lépést afelé, hogy a flotta legnagyobb mágusa legyen. Bár a technikáján és a koncentrációján még csiszolni kell.

A csoport döbbenten nézett rá, mintha nem is ebből a világból származott volna. Az előző mutatványa mindenkit meghökkentett. Ám ugyanakkor Harryre is mindenki furcsán nézett, még a mellette álló Shin is, aki felsegítette a földről.

Az egzotikus alak megcsóválta a fejét, és az oldalán lógó fémhez nyúlt. Az egy pillanattal később, mindenki ámulatára egy mankóvá változott. A férfi jobb kezébe fogta a mankót, majd intett a csoportnak, hogy kövesse. A kis társaság tátott szájjal ment sötétségből előbújó tanára után, amint az, mankójára támaszkodva végigvezette őket a sötétségen.

A tanár a terem egyik túlsó részéhez vezette őket, hol egy halom párna és matrac várta őket. Intett a diákoknak, hogy foglaljanak helyet ott, ahol csak akarnak, ő maga pedig a legközelebbi, babzsákfotel kinézetű ülőalkalmatosságba rogyott. Körbenézett új tanítványain.

– Üdvözlök mindenkit a harci mágia kurzuson – mondta hivatalos hangnemben. – Az én nevem Atemu Kha’Iba admirális, ám nem szeretném, ha bárki is a rangomon szólítana. Hívjanak mesternek, Kha’Iba professzornak, vagy csak simán Atemunak. Én vagyok a flotta mágusainak rangidős főtisztje, ámbár ugyancsak régen volt már, amikor legutoljára a rangomat kellett használnom. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd egytől egyig végignézett az ifjú mágusokon. Különleges szemei vörös tűzben izzottak, miközben egyenként szemügyre vette a jelen levők lelkét, és felmérte erejét. – Ez a kurzus némelyeknek könnyű lesz, másoknak nehezebb. Ez mind attól függ, hogy mennyi erejük van, és mennyire nagy az elhatározás, hogy teljes mértékben kihasználják azt. A mágia nem csak abból áll, hogy a körülöttünk lévő tárgyak energiáját elvonva manipulálgassuk azt. Éppen ezért, ez a terem, sőt az egész torony mentes mindenféle technikától. Egy árva generátor, konzol vagy kávéfőző sincs itt. Tudják, hogy miért van szükségük erre? – tette fel a kérdést felhúzott szemöldökkel.

A csoport tagjai kérdőn néztek először egymásra, majd vissza tanárukra. Atemu mélyet sóhajtott, majd felemelte bal kezét, melyben egy pillanat múlva egy fekete láng jelent meg. Az ifjú tanoncok kíváncsian néztek rá.

– Én a mágia egy olyan aspektusát tanítom – mondta Atemu -, mely nem csak a technológiával foglalkozik. Mint, azt gondolom már Piton admirális is elmondta, a technomágia a körülöttünk lévő energia manipulálása. Azonban, azt hiszem, arra nem tért ki, hogy a mágia egyben energia is, mely mindannyiunkban meglelhető. Azért van szükségük arra, hogy más energiaforrások nélkül is tudják használni adottságaikat, hogy minden helyzetben megvédhessék magukat, társaikat, illetve a hajót, melyen szolgálnak. Minden mágus kerülhet olyan közegbe, ahol nincs technológia, amelyből az erejét merítse. Evans kadét ezt jól meglátta – nézett egyenesen Harryre. – Vagy tévednék, Mr. Evans?

Harry nagyot nyelt, majd jobbnak látta, ha őszinte lesz.

– Csak próbálkoztam, ad… akarom mondani professzor – mondta halkan Harry. – Shin ötlete volt, hogy csináljak valamit, és más nemigen jutott eszembe. Nem hittem volna, hogy a régi mágia még működik ebben a korban.

Atemu bólintott, és eltűntette a kezében lévő fekete lángot.

– A mágia, legyen bármilyen régi vagy új, sosem szűnik meg teljesen. Átalakul, vagy ideiglenesen eltűnik ugyan, ám amikor az ember legkevésbé várná, visszatér ismét. Az ön által megidézett mágia ugyan a régi korokból való, mégis használható ebben az időben is. Minden mágusnak más és más adottságai vannak. Én a magam részéről egy ősi egyiptomi mágiafajtát használok, illetve kombinálom a technomágiával. Ezt a mágiát annak idején árnymágiának nevezték. Hogy ez pontosan mit jelent, azt nehéz megmagyarázni. Legyen elég annyi, hogy a világon minden fényből és árnyékból épül fel, ilyen szempontból bármit megtehet az, aki birtokolja az árnyak hatalmát. Észrevétlenül mozoghatok tér és dimenziók között, hozhatok létre csapdákat, vagy idézhetem meg az emberek legfélelmetesebb rémálmát. Ugyanakkor, egy bizonyos mágiát mesteri szinten használni, és érteni hosszú évek kemény munkájába kerül. Még maguk sem tudják, hogy milyen mágia birtokosai. Éppen ezért vannak itt. Önök a flotta legerősebb máguskadétjai, éppen ezért kerültek hozzám. Én megtaníthatom maguknak, hogy pontosan hogyan érjék el, és használják azt az erőt, mely megadatott maguknak. Eddig világos?

– Igen, uram! – jött a felelet, ám mindannyian ámulva nézték tanárukat, és itták minden szavát.

Harry végiggondolta mindazt, amit Atemu elmondott nekik az elmúlt percekben, majd feltette a kezét. Atemu intett a kezével, hogy mondhatja.

– Professzor – kezdte Harry kissé félénken, hangja azonban visszhangot vert a szinte üres teremben. – Mégis hogyan férhetünk hozzá az erőnkhöz? És ha már egyszer tudjuk, hogy van, hogyan használjuk? Amit az imént tettem, csupán próba volt. Egy régi varázslat, melyet még a húszadik század varázslói pálca segítségével és egy varázsigével hoztak létre.

– Nem a varázsige a fontos, Mr. Evans, hanem maga a tény, hogy tudjuk, mit akarunk. A varázsige amolyan mankó, mint a régi varázslók pálcája. Ám a szavak nem tudják kifejezni elménk képeit. Ha tényleg azt akarja, hogy minden helyzetben helyt tudjon állni, bizony nemcsak a saját erejében kell bíznia, hanem a képzeletében is. És, hogy hogyan férjenek hozzá az erejükhöz? Nos, ez ennek az órának a célja. Meg az elkövetkezendő jó pár órán is ezzel fogunk foglalkozni. Bárki azt hiheti, hogy olyan könnyű megtalálni valaki mágikus energiáit. Ez nem így van. Megtalálni, talán nem is ez a legmegfelelőbb szó rá. Felfedezni, eggyé válni vele, megismerni. Ezek inkább lefedik azt, amit tanítani fogok maguknak. Ha megismerték az erejüket, utána kezdhetünk csak neki annak, hogy formába öntsük azt. Csak a képzeletük a határ.

Intett az ifjú tanítványoknak, hogy helyezzék magukat kényelembe.

– A legelső lépés, hogy a megfelelő állapotba jussanak. Lélegezzenek mélyeket, zárják ki a külvilágot. Csak a saját szívverésüket hallják, és érezzék a mágiájuk pulzálását. Mint egy második szív, dobog magukban a mágia, keresi az utat, hogy a felszínre törhessen. Kövessék a második dobogást. Ne érezzenek mást, ne halljanak mást. Csak egy dolog létezik, a mágia, mely dobog, mint egy szív, s fénylik, mint a Nap. Kövessék a ragyogást, mélyen a lelkükbe…

Ahogy a kadétok egytől egyik mély, transzközeli állapotba kerültek, Atemu is lehunyta a szemét, s harmadik, asztrális szemével vizsgálta meg mindegyikük auráját. A jelen lévő tíz kadét közül volt egy leendő mozaikmágus, egy villámmágus, egy tűzmágus, egy sámán, két nekromanta, két földmágus és két vízmágus. Atemu mindannyiuk erejét felmérte, majd lehunyta asztrális szemét, és a világra nyitotta a két rendeset. Kezével furcsa mozdulatokat tett, és megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy az árnyak amolyan lilás ködbe vonják őt és tanítványait. Mély levegőt vett.

– Most, hogy mindannyian megtalálták mágikus központjukat emeljék fel egyik kezüket, és hagyják, hogy mágiájuk kiutat találjon, egyenesen a tenyerükbe. – Várt, amíg mindegyik kadét kezében adott mágiájuk manifesztációja megjelent. – Most pedig nyissák ki a szemüket, és szemléljék meg leendő hatalmukat.

A kadétok kinyitották a szemüket, és megdöbbenve néztek a kezükben megjelenő energiagömbökre. Atemu egyenként mutatott rá, hogy kinek miféle ereje van, majd végül már csak Shin és Harry maradt ki. Kha’Iba professzor először Shinre nézett.

– Mr. Maxuveru, maga, ha jól látom, egy villámmágus – mutatott az ifjú kerovai tenyerében cikázó, villámokra.

– És az mit jelent, professzor? – kérdezte Shin megdöbbenve.

– Egy villámmágus a természet energiáit és saját mágiáját felhasználva hozhat létre villámokat, sőt, egy vízmágussal kombinálva egész viharokat is. De akár saját magát is felgyorsíthatja.

– Mint a gonosz Sithek a Star Warsban? – kérdezte a kerovai csillogó tekintettel.

Atemu elmosolyodott a fiatal férfi megszállottságán. A kollégáitól, főleg Pitontól már nem egyszer hallotta, hogy a fiatal kerovai micsoda régi sci-fi függő.

– Vagy az, vagy a Goaul’d fegyverek által kibocsátott energialöveg – mondta szemrebbenés nélkül.

Shin eltátotta a száját, majd elnevette magát. Atemu hagyta, hogy a fiatal kerovai kiszórakozza magát, majd Harryhez fordult, akinek tenyerében különleges, semmire nem hasonlító energiák cikáztak, lángoltak és repkedtek.

– Ön, Mr. Evans talán a legnagyobb meglepetést okozó az egész csoportban. Igen különleges adottságokkal áldotta meg a sors.

– Ezt hogy érti, professzor? – kérdezte Harry bizalmatlanul szemlélve a kezében repkedő káoszt. – Mégis miféle hatalmam lehet?

– Maga, egy mozaikmágus, Mr. Evans. A mozaikmágusok sokban hasonlítanak az ókori egypitomi árnymágusokra. Annyi különbséggel, hogy nekik nem az árnyak birodalma adja a hatalmat, hanem a saját képzeletük. Maga, gyakorlatilag bármire képes. Magába olvasztja minden létező mágiaforma minden aspektusát. Egy hatalmas, ugyanakkor veszélyes mágia birtokosa.

– Remek – morogta Harry, kicsit sem örülve ennek a fejleménynek. – Hát, sosem lesz már normális életem?

Atemu lassan felkelt ülőhelyéről, és odabicegett a láthatóan felzaklatott ifjúhoz. Menet közben eloszlatta a lila ködöt, mely körbevette őket, és a tanítványok meglepődtek, amikor kezükből eltűnt erejük manifesztációja. A professzor odalépett Harryhez és a vállára tette a kezét, mire a feldúlt fiatal kérdően nézett fel.

– Nyugodjon meg, Mr. Evans! Azért van itt, hogy megtanulja, hogyan uralja az erejét. Higgye el nekem, a legsötétebb, legveszélyesebb mágiát is lehet jó dolgokra használni. – Felemelte fejét, és a többiekre nézett, akik szintén felkeltek ülőhelyükről. – Nos, mit szólnának egy próbához? – kérdezte felemelt szemöldökkel.

– PRÓBÁHOZ? – kérdezték a diákok döbbenten.

– Hát persze! Most, hogy már tudják, hogyan kell elérni az erejüket, próbálják meg megidézni valamilyen formában. Ha elsőre nem megy, próbálják meg még egyszer! Ne adják fel, mielőtt sikerülne!

A diákok szkeptikusan néztek egymásra, majd egyenként elvonultak a terem egy-egy üres pontjára, hogy ne zavarják egymás koncentrációját. Atemu mindeközben válaszfalakat emelt a kadétok közé, nehogyaz esetleges elszabadult energiákkal és mágiával megsebezzék egymást. A kis csoport tagjai külön-külön koncentráltak újra erejükre, ám első próbálkozásra, Shin kivételével senki sem járt sikerrel.

A fiatal kerovai, amikor elért a számára megfelelő helyre, lehunyta szemét, és megkereste mágikus központját. Ahogy Kha’Iba professzor elmagyarázta, eggyé vált saját mágiájával, majd elméjébe bevillant az, amit a professzor mondott. „A képzelet irányítja a mágiát, nem a tudás.” Shin elvigyorodott, majd felemelte jobb kezét, ujjait széttárta és egy pillanatig meredten állt. Elméjében magát látta jedi szerelésben, amint ellenfelét, a gonosz Sith nagyurat egy villámcsapással teríti a földre. Majd szemei kipattantak, egy röpke másodpercre lilán izzottak, majd kezéből hatalmas villámok csaptak ki, kékes fénybe vonva a teret, ahol állt, és megperzselte a közelében lévő falat.

Shin döbbenten, leesett állal állt, és nézte a falat, majd a kezét, és ismét a falat. El sem hitte, hogy sikerült megcsinálnia, ráadásul rögtön elsőre.

Atemu tapsa térítette magához.

– Gratulálok, Mr. Maxuveru! Azt hiszem, eddig ön az egyetlen, akinek elsőre sikerült egy ilyen hatalmas varázslatot megidéznie. Megosztaná a társaival, hogy hogyan is csinálta? – kérdezte Atemu, de már előre sejtette a választ.

Shin zavartan a nyakát vakargatta, arca csak úgy égett a ráirányult figyelem miatt.

– Eh…nos…csak eszembe jutott, amit mondott a mágiáról meg képzeletről. És, ezek szerint bejött – mondta lesütött szemmel.

– És mégis, mit képzelt el, Mr. Maxuveru? – kérdezte Atemu.

– Nos, csak azt, hogy én vagyok a Jedi lovag, és előttem áll egy gonosz Sith nagyúr, akit mindenáron le kell győznöm a fénykardom nélkül, így felemeltem a kezem, és egy villámcsapással a földre terítettem. Aztán kinyitottam a szemem, és éreztem, amint a mágiám engedelmeskedik, és bumm… egy villámcsapás rendel! – A végét már ő is vigyorogva mondta, főleg, hogy látta tanára elismerő arckifejezését.

– Látom, megértette, amit mondtam. Nos, üljön le, és figyelje a többieket! – A többi kadéthoz fordult. – Gyerünk, próbálják csak meg Mr. Maxuveru módszerét! Képzeljék el, hogy mit akarnak!

A kadétok újra nekiláttak a gyakorlásnak, Shin pedig még mindig vigyorogva levágódott egy puha párnára Harry közelébe. A fekete hajú, múltból jött ifjú csak állt ott, mintha azt sem tudná, hogy mi folyik körülötte. Atemu, miután legtöbb tanítványa sikeresen vagy többé-kevésbé sikeresen átesett a próbáján, észrevette a fiatal mozaikmágus vívódását, és átlépve a válaszpajzsokon odalépett az ifjú mellé.

– Valami gond van, Mr. Evans? – kérdezte.

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és tanárára nézett.

– Nem tudom, hogy mit csináljak, Atemu – mondta suttogva. Teljesen elfelejtette, hogy eddig professzornak szólította az alacsony férfit.

– Hogy érti azt, hogy nem tudja?

– Azt sem értem, hogy miféle mágia birtokosa vagyok, most pedig arra kér, hogy próbáljam formába önteni az erőmet. De mégis mit csináljak?

– Mint ahogy mondtam, és mint azt Mr. Maxuveru is megállapította, használja a fantáziáját – mondta bölcsen Atemu. – Egy mozaikmágus mindent megtehet. Hozzon létre egy tűzlabdát, vagy teremtsen egy földgólemet.

– Tűzlabdát? – kérdezett vissza Harry, ám szeme felcsillant. Kicsit hátrább lépett, szemét lehunyta és koncentrált. Amikor megtalálta magában az erejét, eszébe jutott egy régi versike: „Túlvilági erő, karmazsin vérfolyam; Régmúlt idők homályából ismét felbukkansz…” Ahogy fejében végigvitte a versike szavait, kezében hatalmas, vörös fény gyúlt, ami pillanatokkal később fél méteres tűzlabdává változott. Harry hátra húzta karjait, mintha csak lendületet akarna venni, hogy elhajítson egy nagy medicinlabdát, majd ahogy a versike végére ért, kinyitotta a szemét, keze pedig előre lendült, és a hatalmas tűzgolyó kicsapódott a tenyeréből, egyenesen neki a mágikus válaszfalaknak. Mintha üvegből lettek volna, a tűzgolyó átszakította őket, majd a terem faláról visszapattanva, egyenesen küldője felé indult meg. Harry ledöbbenten, tátott szájjal állt, miközben az általa megidézett tűzgolyó egyenesen felé tartott.

Atemu, amint meglátta, hogy a mágia által létrehozott hatalmas energia gellert kap a falról felemelte mindkét kezét, mankója fémes csörömpöléssel zuhant a földre. Homlokán megjelent harmadik szemének körvonala, kezében megsűrűsödtek az árnyak, majd egy fekete lyukat hoztak létre, pont Harry előtt. A tűzgolyó egyenesen a fekete lyukba csapódott, és vakító villanással eltűnt a lyukkal együtt.

A teremre néma csend borult, Harry döbbenten állt, Shin meg sem mert mozdulni, annyira ledöbbent, Atemu pedig mélyeket lélegzett, arcán verejtékcseppek fénylettek. Majd egy pillanattal később kezei lehanyatlottak, ő pedig kimerülten a földre zuhant.

Shin felpattant, amikor meglátta, hogy Atemu szeme lecsukódik, és még éppen idejében kapta el, mielőtt tanára feje a padlón koppant volna. Harry is magához tért, és odatérdelt tanáruk mellé, aki egy pillanattal később már kinyitotta vérvörös szemét.

– Jól van, professzor? – kérdezte Shin, miközben ülőhelyzetbe segítette a még mindig kába férfit.

– Azt hiszem – suttogta Atemu, majd megrázta a fejét. – Csak kicsit kimerültem. Egy fekete lyukat nagyon nehéz létrehozni, de egy ilyen méretű mágikus támadásra, csak ez lehet a válasz.

– Sajnálom – motyogta Harry. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, amit az imént csinált.

– Ne sajnáljon semmit, Mr. Evans – mondta Atemu. – Az ilyen megesik. Pont ezért van itt, hogy megtanulja a kontrollt, és persze, hogy hogyan korlátozza a támadások erejét. Mindenesetre szép munka volt. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy már rögtön az első órán ez lesz az eredmény.

Shin, mikor már látta, hogy Atemu összeszedte magát, óvatosan felsegítette a földről, miközben kezének egy intésével a mankó is az alacsony férfi kezében találta magát.

Atemu hálásan nézett a fiatal kerovaira, majd a még mindig bűnbánó képet vágó Harryre.

– Mr. Evans, ne lógassa az orrát. Pont ezért van itt, de ezt már mondtam. Azt hiszem, igencsak érdekes két évnek nézünk elébe – mondta vigyorogva, majd mankójára támaszkodva a torony kijárata felé vette az irányt.

– A mai órának vége. Találkozunk két nap múlva, ugyanekkor, ugyanitt – közölte tanítványaival, és kilépett az ajtón. A diákok még láttak egy magas, hosszú kabátos alakot, aki átöleli tanárukat, aztán mindkettejüket elnyelték az árnyak.

Shin karon ragadta Harryt, és a másik kijárat felé kezdte ráncigálni.

– Gyere, Harry! Vége a napnak, irány haza! – mondta nevetve. Harry egy pár pillanatig még hagyta, hogy fonott hajú barátja maga után cibálja, majd kiszabadította magát, és tartotta a lépést.

– Tényleg nem akartam, hogy a profnak baja essen – mondta Shinnek, miután elhagyták az épületkomplexumot.

– Harry – állt meg Shin, mire Harry beleszaladt, és kérdőn nézett rá. – Atemu is mondta, hogy azért vagyunk az ő csoportjába, mert mi vagyunk a legerősebbek. Az, hogy nála vagyunk, már jelent valamit. Nem hiába ő a flotta leghatalmasabb mágusa. Legalábbis eddig ő volt, de szerintem rövid úton te leszel a legjobb. – Azzal elindult, Harry pedig gyorsan követte. Nem akart eltévedni a hatalmas metropoliszban.

Egy darabig még néma csendben követte a kerovait, egészen a transzportpontig, ahonnan egyenesen haza jutottak. Egész úton nem szóltak egymáshoz. Illetve Shin akart volna beszélni, de látta, hogy Harry nincs éppen abban a hangulatban, hogy értékelné a csevelyt.

Amikor beléptek a lakás ajtaján, megcsapta az orrukat a vacsora illata. Shin elvigyorodott, és a konyhába futott, ahol Hikaru a tűzhely előtt ácsorgott, és kavargatott valamit az egyik lábasban. Pár pillanattal később Harry is csatlakozott hozzájuk, majd mindannyian megvacsoráztak, Shin pedig előadott mindent, ami aznap történt. Végül, amikor eljutott a hatalmas tűzlabdáig, eszébe jutott valami, és Harryre nézett.

– Te, Harry, miféle tűzgolyó volt az, amitől még a prof is kifáradt? – kérdezte, mintha csak most jutott volna eszébe.

Harry megvakarta a fejét, majd csendesen annyit mondott:

– Sárkányiga…

Shin egy fél percig tátott szájjal nézett, majd hatalmas nevetésben tört ki Hikaruval egyetemben. Harry még sosem látta, hogy a sztoikus csillaghajó-kapitány ennyire elengedte volna magát, és ő is csatlakozott a nevetéshez.


	10. Chapter 10

**9\. fejezet**

 

Másnap reggel, amikor Harry felébredt álmából, hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy hol van, hogy mi történt vele. Aztán az elmúlt napok eseményei lassan visszalebbentek tudatába, ő pedig sóhajtva fújta ki a levegőt. Még mindig az ágyban fekve kinézett az ablakon, és látta, hogy a nap még elő sem bújt.

– Aloria – suttogta a lakás főcomputerének. Bár maga a lakás a húszadik századi állapotokat hirdette, a főszámítógép azért még is a jövőt jelezte. És Harry amúgy is kedvelte a mesterséges intelligenciát.

– Jó reggelt, Harry! – jött Aloria válasza legalább olyan halkan. – Jól aludtál?

– Meglehetősen – suttogta Harry. – Mennyi az idő?

– 5.39 – válaszolta az M.I.

– Vajon mi ébresztett fel, ilyen átkozottul korán? – morfondírozott Harry félhangosan.

– Nincs információm a válaszadásra – jött a válasz.

– Felejtsd el – motyogta Harry, és oldalára fordult, hátha vissza tud még aludni. Az aznapi órák úgyis csak dél után kezdődtek.

Ahogy Harry a szobájában feküdt, hangokat hallott a folyosóról. Egy percig csak gondolkodott, aztán jobban fülelni kezdett.

 _– Muszáj már elmenned? –_ hallotta Shin hangját, amint szinte könyörög. – _Hiszen még csak pár napja értél haza._

 _– Nem tehetek semmit, Shin. Ezt te is tudod_ – válaszolta Hikaru. – _A parancs, az parancs. A flotta tagjaként köteles vagyok a feljebbvalóim parancsait teljesíteni._

Harry halk szipogás hangját hallotta, és biztos volt benne, hogy a fiatal kerovai az.

 _– Shin, nézz rám –_ szólalt meg Hikaru. – _Ígérem, nem leszek soká távol, maximum két hétig._

 _– De akkor sem leszel itt! –_ Harry itt már tisztán hallotta, hogy a kerovai elvesztette a könnyeivel vívott harcot. – _Ez nem érvényes!_

 _– Tudom, Shin. Tudom. –_ A sírás hangját eltompította valami, és Harry tudta, hogy Hikaru magához ölelte fonott hajú kedvesét. – _Nyugodj meg. Jól van, csss. Hagyd abba a sírást._

Egy pár percig csend volt, csak némi szipogás hallatszódott be. Hamarosan a szipogás is abbamaradt, és Harry valahogy érezte, hogy Hikarunak sikerült megnyugtatnia a szomorú kerovait. Hosszú percekre mindent némaság övezett körbe, és Harry csak most érezte, hogy milyen rettenetesen egyedül van. Shinnek ott volt Hikaru, még ha a csillaghajó-kapitány nem is volt kedvese mellett egyfolytában. A hivatása elszólította, de már nem sokáig. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy amint ő és Shin elvégzik az akadémiát, a fiatal kerovai biztos, hogy párja mellé helyezteti magát.

Harry mélyet sóhajtott. A magány, úgy látta, mindenhova elkíséri őt. Hiába van egy új világban, még mindig egyedül volt. Jó, voltak barátai, nem is akármilyenek. De mégis hiányolta, hogy éjszakánként egy meleg test mellé bújhasson, hogy legyen valaki, aki törődik vele. _Hiszen van valaki, aki törődik velem._ Gondolta magában. Ott volt Piton. _Végül is, segített, amikor beteg voltam, és törődött velem. De vajon van bármi esélyem rá, hogy több is lesz ebből? Ki tudja. Végül is, előttem áll a jövő. De azért nem lenne annyira rossz._ Hirtelen megborzongott. _Ez meg vajon honnan jött? Még csak az kéne, hogy pont a vén denevér legyen az a valaki, akivel leélném az életem._ Gondolatai megakadtak, amikor újra hangokat hallott a folyosóról. Léptek zaját, és ahogy valaki felhúzza egy egyenruha cipzárját.

 _– Hii-chan –_ jött Shin hangja odakintről. – _Légy nagyon óvatos._

 _– Az leszek. Ne félts –_ kis szünet. – _Fel a fejjel, Shin-chan. Hamarabb itthon leszek, mint azt hinnéd. És utána egy jó darabig maradok is. A Constallation lesz a következő hajó, amit a galaxis másik felébe küldenek majd. A hajó legalább másfél évig az űrdokkban lesz. Addig pedig, ha a vezérkar jóváhagyja, itt maradok veled. Rendben?_

 _– Rendben –_ jött az immár hallhatóan vidámabb válasz. Harry is elmosolyodott. – _Szeretlek._

 _– Ai shiteru, zutto –_ felelte Hikaru, majd egy újabb pár percig újra csend lett. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a két fiatal csókolózik. Egy pillanatra ő is elgondolkodott, hogy vajon milyen lenne, ha neki is lenne valakije, akitől el kéne búcsúznia. Egy pillanatra egy sötét szempár villant be Harry képzeletében, csakhogy olyan hirtelen tűnjön el, mint ahogy megjelent. Harry hallotta, amint az ajtó kinyílik, majd becsukódik, és biztos volt benne, hogy immár újra csak ketten vannak Shinnel. Mélyet sóhajtott, az oldalára fordult, és elaludt.

 

Órákkal később, hangos dörömbölésre ébredt.

– Harry! Ébren vagy már? – kérdezte odakintről Shin, és hangjából ítélve újra elviselhetetlenül vidám önmaga volt. – Ha nem igyekszel, el fogunk késni!

– A fenébe! – kiáltotta Harry, kipattant az ágyból, majd a fürdőbe rohant egy villámgyors zuhanyra. Aztán gyorsan rendbe hozta magát, felkapta az egyenruháját, és már kint is volt a szobából. A konyhában már várta a friss kávé és a reggeli.

– Jó reggelt, napfény! – rikkantotta Shin, amint mérgezett egér módjára rohangászott jobbra-balra a konyhában. – Pirítóst vagy flarnt?

– Pirítóst. A flarnt neked hagyom – motyogta Harry a kávésbögréjéből, majd felnézett, és mintha nem tudná, mi történt reggel, Shinre nézett. – Hikaru tán még alszik?

A kerovai reakciójára viszont nem számított. Shin tekintete elhomályosult, majd kezéből kicsusszant a tányér, melyen a reggelijük volt. Harry kviddicstől edzett reflexeivel elkapta, mielőtt az szilánkokra tört volna a padlón.

– Shin? Jól vagy? – kérdezte Harry.

Shin mélyeket lélegzett, majd amikor érezte, hogy megnyugodott, Harryre emelte tekintetét.

– Igen, bocs – mutatott a Harry kezében lévő tányérra, mire a fekete hajú fiú csak legyintett. – Hikarunak el kellett mennie. A parancsnokság hajnalban üzent neki. Ha minden igaz már a Szaturnusz környékén járnak.

– Sajnálom – mondta Harry. Nem akart szomorúságot okozni a fiatal kerovainak.

– Semmi baj – legyintett Shin. – Csak tudod, mostanában annyira ritkán látom. És a köztünk lévő kötelék pedig megérzi ezt. A parancsokság általában figyelembe veszi a hasonló eseteket, de Hikaru a legjobb hajójuk kapitánya, így a legtöbb meló rá hárul. Bár a Constallation ezután a küldetés után átépítésre kerül, Hikaru pedig itthon marad végre – fejezte be vigyorogva, szomorúsága mintha elszállt volna.

– Ennek örülök – mondta Harry megnyugodva. Egy darabig csendben ettek, majd Harry Shinre sandított. – Tulajdonképpen milyen óránk lesz ma?

– Fegyverhasználat! – felelte Shin, majd gyorsan befejezte az evést. – És milyen mázlink van, megint az akadémia legjobbja tanít majd minket! – mondta, majd a koszos tányérokat a mosogatóba tette.

Harry segített rendet rakni, majd Shinnel együtt elhagyták a lakást. A fekete hajú ifjú immár rutinszerűen használta a transzportpontokat, és nem tartott attól, hogy valahol máshol materializálódik, mint ahova érkezni szeretett volna.

Az akadémia épülete, mint az első napon, most is megdöbbentette mindkettejüket. A magasba törő hatalmas tornyok óriási tüskékként emelkedtek a felhők, a világűr felé. A főbejáratnál, mint előző nap, most is várták őket Shin régi, illetve Harry új barátai. A három másik kadét egymáshoz közel ácsorogtak a bejárat előtt, mintha csak a két későn jövőre vártak volna.

– Na, végre, hogy itt vagytok! – mondta Quatrina csípőre tett kézzel. – Csak nem hosszú volt az éjszaka? – kérdezte.

Shin elvörösödött, Harry pedig örült neki, hogy kivételesen nem rajta csattant az ostor.

– Ahhoz neked semmi közöd – morogta Shin, szemében villámok cikáztak.

A többieknek is feltűnt a változás, mire Quatrina sikkantva Triton mögé ugrott, Triton kérdőn nézett a kerovaira, Fei pedig mélyet sóhajtott. Harry lemondóan csóválta a fejét, miközben Shin vállára tette a kezét. A kerovai erre Harryre nyújtotta a nyelvét.

– Azt hiszem, jobb, ha ezzel nem húzod most, Quat – mondta Harry, mint az ügyeletes békebíró. Majd Shinre nézett. – Te meg viselkedj, különben megmondalak Hikarunak!

Shin erre megbántott kiskutyaszemet vágott. A többiek egyetlen reakciója a nevetés volt. Miután kinevették magukat együtt indultak el a kijelölt edzőterem felé. Az előző naphoz képest most az északi toronyba mentek, ahol az ajtóban már várták őket csoporttársaik. A Kha’Iba professzor által tartott órához hasonlóan most is tízen voltak. Valószínűleg csak az elméleti oktatásokon volt együtt a teljes évfolyam. Amúgy mindenkit az adott erő-csoportjába osztottak be.

A torony ajtajában, a falnak támaszkodva, egy különös - és nem csak ruházatában az - alak várta őket. Ránézésre egy húszas évei közepén járó nő volt, bár ki tudja az idegeneknél. A nő nagyjából Piton admirálissal lehetett egy magas, halványlila bőre, vörös szeme és aranyszín ajka különlegessé tette. Haj helyett két vastag csáp omlott a hátára, melyeket különleges tetoválások, arany karkötőszerűségek díszítették, a fején és csápjai tövénél fekte bőrből készült fejdísz volt. Ruhája egyszerű volt, mégsem korlátozta a mozgásban. Fekete bőrnadrágot és csizmát viselt, felette csípőig felhasított, feszes, szürke, ujjatlan ruhát. Bal karja valami fekete fémből készült, ám mégis ugyanúgy működött, mintha a sajátja lett volna. Csípőjén, mindkét oldalt egy-egy különlegesen megmunkált, fémből készült markolat lógott.  Amikor észrevette a kis csoport közeledését, ellökte magát a faltól, majd egy vadászó nagymacska kecsességével eléjük lépett. Mélyen meghajolt, majd csendre intette az amúgy ugyancsak meglepődött társaságot.

– Üdvözlök mindenkit – szólalt meg, hangja erőt és magabiztosságot sugárzott. – Jaden Khorr admirális vagyok, és én fogom önöket bevezetni a fegyveres harc mesterségébe. Ez egyeseknek könnyebb, másoknak nehezebb lesz, de mindannyian megtalálják majd azt a fajta harcművészetet, ami a legjobban illik önökhöz. Kérem, kövessenek, hogy elkezdhessük az órát.

Ezzel megfordult, és a tíz főből álló társaság követte őt a torony belsejébe. Odabent mágikus fények világítottak, fényárba borítva a kör alakú, szőnyegekkel borított helységet. A terem közepén a tanár megállt, az új tanulók pedig félkörben vették őt körül.

– Mielőtt elkezdenénk, szeretnék tisztázni egy-két dolgot. Először is, ez egy nagyon nehéz, és veszélyes kurzus. Fegyelem mindenek előtt, hiszen már az elejétől fogva valódi fegyverekkel fogunk gyakorolni. – Szikrázó szemekkel nézett végig tanítványain, majd miután mindannyian bólintottak, kissé elmosolyodott. – A másik szabály: Tudom, hogy az eddigi tanáraik kötelezték magukat, hogy professzornak, admirálisnak, vagy tudoménminek hívják őket. Engem mindenki csak Jadennek szólítson. A címektől feláll a szőr a hátamon.

A diákok halványan elmosolyodtak, Shin és Harry egyenesen vigyorogtak. Jaden intett egyet a kezével, mire egy méretes, fekete doboz repült elé a terem egyik eldugott zugából.

– Ebben a dobozban találják meg a fegyvereiket. Mindenkinek más és más fegyvere lesz. Ez mind a saját akaratukon, mágiájukon és mentális képességeiken múlik. Tudom, hogy maguk között vannak mágusok – itt Shinre, Feire és Harryre nézett -, gyógyítók – Quatrina -, valamint mágia nélküliek – Triton és a többi tanítvány. A mágusok és gyógyítók fegyverei általában valamilyen energiát hordoznak magukban, a többieké pedig rendes, közelharci fegyver lesz. Eddig érthető? – tette fel a kérdést.

A kadétok kissé kételkedve néztek rá, ám egyikük sem mert megszólalni.

Jaden mélyet sóhajtott, majd Harryhez lépett.

– Mr. Evans, ön az első. Nyúljon bele a dobozba, és emeljen ki egyet a fegyverek közül.

Jaden felnyitotta a fekete doboz tetejét, és Harry, mielőtt belenyúlt volna, megtekintette a doboz tartalmát, majd egyik szemöldökét felhúzva Jadenre nézett.

– Valami baj van, Mr. Evans? – kérdezte a tanár.

– Jaden mester – kezdte Harry. Egyszerűen nem merte tegezni a nőt. – De hiszen ezek mind egyformák!

– Jó megfigyelés. És mégis, valamilyen szinten hamis is. A szeme átverheti. Csak válasszon egyet, a többit majd elmagyarázom. És szeretném, ha ezentúl mindenki tegezne.

Harry vállat vont, majd belenyúlt a dobozba, és egy nagyjából tenyér hosszúságú fémrudat húzott ki belőle. Kérdőn nézett Jadenre, aki már tovább is ment. Egytől egyig mindegyikük kivett egy-egy rudat a dobozból. Mikor ezzel végeztek, Jaden intett egyet a szabad kezével, a doboz pedig eltűnt, mintha ott sem lett volna. Kérdőn néztek mesterükre, aki jelezte, álljanak távolabb egymástól.

– Amit a kezükben látnak, az a technomágia egy olyan formája, ami mindenki számára hozzáférhető, nem csak a mágusoknak. Ezek a fegyverek hűséges társaik lesznek életük végéig.

– És hogy lesz belőlük fegyver? – kérdezte Quatrina, akinek valamilyen úton-módon két fémrúd is volt a kezében. Pedig határozottan emlékezett rá, hogy csak egyet vett ki.

– Ez jogos kérdés, Ms. Winters…

– Quatrina – mondta a mireai. – És azt hiszem, mindannyiunk nevében beszélek, amikor én is azt kérem, hogy tegezz minket.

– Rendben van, Quatrina. Nos, a módszer egyszerű. A mágusok és a gyógyítók már ismerhetik a technikát, de azért a többieknek is elmondom. Ürítsétek ki az elméteket, és koncentráljatok a mágiátokra. Már akinek van. A többiek ürítsék ki az elméjüket, és koncentráljanak a fegyverre. Az tudni fogja, hogy mi a dolga.

A kadétok egymás után hunyták le a szemüket, és koncentráltak. Harry és Shin egyszerre vigyorodott el, és nyitották ki a szemüket. Kezüket, amiben a rudat fogták, kinyújtották előre úgy, hogy a rúd függőleges legyen. Majd egyszerre engedték szabadjára mágikus energiájukat. A két rúd egyszerre elevenedett meg. Mindkettő embermagasságú lett.

A Harry kezében lévő fegyver egy hosszú, egyenes bot lett, aminek tetejéből, amint a fegyver feltöltődött Harry mágikus energiáival, két különleges, hajlított, kék energiapenge jelent meg. Harry megdöbbenve nézett a kezében lévő, immár halálos fegyverre, majd Shinre sandított.

Shin ott állt Harry mellett, ám tekintete a saját fegyverére tapadt. Az embermagas fémrúd vége kiszélesedett, és szögletessé vált. Shin úgy tartotta, hogy a szélesebb fele legyen az orra előtt. Ami szerencse is volt, hiszen a következő pillanatban, ahogy mágiája feltöltötte a fegyvert, a fej vékonyabb oldalából zöld energiahullám csapott ki, hogy végül egy ívben állapodjon meg.

Shin kérdőn nézett először Harryre, majd Jadenre, majd a fegyverére, végül pedig megint Harryre. Eddig ők ketten teljesítették a feladatot, ám nem tartott sokáig, mire a Fei kezében lévő, immár embermagas bot mindkét végéből három-három, narancsszín energiapenge állt ki. Egy kétfejű szigony alakjában.

Quatrina fegyverei, hiszen mindkét kezében volt egy-egy rúd, egy pár világoskék energiasarlóvá változtak. A markolat könnyedén simult a fiatal mireai nő tenyerébe.

Triton fegyvere, hiszen ő maga nem volt technomágus, sem gyógyító, egy hajlított pengéjű, ám ugyancsak veszélyesnek tűnő kard lett. A többi diáknak kardjai, lándzsái vagy más fegyverei lettek, attól függően, hogy ki milyen fajhoz tartozott.

Amikor mindenki készen állt, Jaden végigmérte őket. A három mágust és a gyógyítót elválasztotta a többiektől, ami a fiatal mireainak egyáltalán nem tetszett, de inkább nem kommentálta a dolgot. Majd megállt a terem közepén.

– Most, hogy mindannyiótoknak megvannak a fegyverei, lenne egy kérdésem – tekintetét végigfuttatta tanítványain. Fei és Quatrina magabiztosan fogták fegyvereiket, míg a többiek kíváncsian méregették azokat. – Ki az közületek, aki már most tudja használni a fegyverét?

Ahogy sejtette, Fei és Quatrina azonnal feltették a kezüket, és végül Harry is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Remek! – mondta Jaden. – Harry, miért vagy annyira meghökkenve?

– Nos, nem nagyon értem, hogy miért az lett a fegyverem, ami – vont vállat Harry. – Még megnevezni sem tudom, hogy ez micsoda – mutatott szabad kezével a kék fénnyel pulzáló, ívelt pengékre.

– Ezek szerint sosem láttál ilyet? – kérdezte Jaden kissé szkeptikusan. Még sosem volt olyan, hogy egy fegyver olyan alakot öltsön, amit tulajdonosa egyáltalán nem ismer.

– Nem, legalábbis nem emlékszem.

– Akkor elmondom, hogy mi ez. Ezt a fegyvert úgy hívják, hogy Glai’Ive. A kerovaiak mitológiájában hasonló szerepet tölt be, mint az emberekében a kasza. A halál jelképe, illetve az újjászületésé is. Biztos, hogy tudsz bánni vele?

Harry bólintott, majd előre lépett, hogy egyik társa se legyen a fegyver útjában. Annak idején, a Voldemorttal vívott háborúban, tanárai és mentorai unszolására sok fegyver használatára megtanították. És nem csak a fegyveres, de a pusztakezes mugli harcművészetekre is. A Glai’Ive, amit a kezében tartott, nagyon hasonlított a harci bothoz, legalábbis súlyelosztásában. Amikor Harry a terem közepére ért, hátranézett Fei irányába. A fiatal sárkány megértette, hogy mit akar a fekete hajú ifjú. Bár nem ismerte még annyira, azért azt látta benne, hogy az ember nem idegen a fegyverek és harcművészetek világához. Így hát ő is előre lépett, fegyverét két kézre fogta, és meghajolt.

Harry viszonozta a meghajlást, majd jobb lábát előre helyezve felvette a kezdő harci pozíciót. Fei követte a példáját. Egy pár pillanatig egymást nézték, majd, szinte egyszerre, egymás ellen indultak. Harry támadott először, ám Fei egy ügyes és villámgyors mozdulattal hárított. Fogást váltott fegyverén, és visszatámadott. Harry, látván, hogy nincs ideje fegyverét visszahúzni, és azzal hárítani, kitért az ütés elől, viszont így helyet adott Feinek, hogy a védelme alá kerüljön. A fiatal sárkányon látszott, hogy mestere a fegyvereknek és a harcnak.   
Ám Harry is tartogatott egy pár meglepetést a tarsolyában, de még kivárt. Kíváncsi volt ellenfele technikájára és erejére. Éppen ezért inkább támadott, mint hárított, illetve direkt olyan támadásokat vitt véghez, amik itt-ott hiányosak voltak.

Fei azonban rövid időn belül átlátta ellenfele stratégiáját, és ő is hasonlóképpen támadott és védekezett. Egy idő után mozgásuk szinkronba került egymással, s fegyverek fémes csengése különös, ugyanakkor kápráztató zenével telítette meg a termet. A két harcos mozgása, mint egy halálos tánc. Lépés, támadás, kitérés, támadás, hárítás, ugrás.

Jaden elismerően figyelte a két fiatal harcát. A Chung klán sárkányai galaxisszerte ismertek voltak harci technikáikról és erejükről, de a fiatal, zöldszemű ifjú különös meglepetésként érte. Piton admirális figyelmeztette, hogy Harry nem idegen a harcművészetekhez és fegyverekhez, ugyanakkor pedig hatalmas erő birtokosa is. _Érdekes lesz figyelni a fejlődését._ Gondolta magában, majd a mellette álló ifjú kerovaira nézett. Shin arca rezzenéstelen volt, szeme ide-oda cikázva követte társai mozdulatait, és Jaden érezte a fiúból áradó erőt. A kerovaiak különleges képessége, hogy mindent, legyen az elmélet, vagy gyakorlat, első látásra, hallásra megjegyeznek, és a tudást magukévá teszik. Atemu pedig mondta, hogy a kerovaiban is hatalmas erő lakozik, talán csak hangyányit lehet gyengébb, mint Harry. _Nos, azt hiszem, a két legerősebbet kell egy párba rakni, hogy egyenlő társak lehessenek._

A csata mindeközben folytatódott, a fegyverek kék és narancs energiapengéi fényes szikrákkal csapódtak egymáshoz, majd a két fiatal újra szétugrott. Egy pillanatra megálltak, hogy kifújják magukat, majd újult erővel vetették bele magukat a harcba.

Harry érezte, hogy ellenfele mágiája, még ha lassan is, de kezd kimerülni. Tudta, hogy itt az esélye. Következő támadását direkt elrontotta, és a fekete hajú sárkány kapott is az alkalmon, fegyverének egyik végében kioltotta az energiapengét, majd azzal támadott Harry védtelen mellkasára.

Harry azonban pont erre számított. Állásból hídba vágta magát, majd amikor Fei fegyvere elsuhant azon a helyen, ahol az előbb még a mellkasa volt, átfordult a kezén, felemelte a Glai’Ive-et, a penge nélküli résszel pedig Fei lába felé suhintott.

A fiatal sárkányt meglepte a támadás, és éppen időben ugrott fel, ám nem számított Harry mozdulatára. Ahelyett, hogy véghezvitte volna a mozdulatot, rántott egyet a fegyverén, és pont a földre visszaérkező Fei térdhajlatába vágta. A sárkány pedig tehetetlenül esett a földre, fegyvere kifordult a kezéből, és fémes csattanással gurult arrébb. Harry villámgyorsan megforgatta a Glai’Ive-t, és még mielőtt ellenfele magához térhetett volna az esés okozta kábulatból, a fegyver ívelt, kék energiával pulzáló pengéjét a sárkány nyakától nagyjából pár milliméterrel állította meg.

A két fiú szaporán kapkodta a levegőt, majd a hirtelen tapsvihar térítette őket magukhoz. Társaik mind ott álltak, és őket éljenezték, még tanáruk, Jaden is. Az egzotikus harcos elismerően nézett a két fiatalra.

Harry kezet nyújtott Feinek, és felsegítette a sárkányt a földről.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte.

– Túlélem – jött a tömör válasz, ám Fei hangjában elismerés lakozott. Ahogy Harry felsegítette, Fei meghajolt. – Remek harcos vagy – mondta, majd elindult elgurult fegyveréért.

– Köszönöm – mondta vörösödő képpel Harry.

– Nos – kezdte Jaden, miután mindenki elhallgatott. – Szép kis bemutatót tartottatok itt nekünk, de azt hiszem, ideje a hivatalos órával folytatni. Azt kérném, hogy álljatok párba.

A tanulók gyorsan párt választottak maguknak. Harry először automatikusan Fei felé indult, ám Jaden hangja megállította.

– Nem-nem, Harry. Ti ketten már éppen eleget harcoltatok együtt. Sajnálom ezt mondani, de, bár te győztél, attól még Fei a jobb. Fei népe, a sárkányok a világegyetem talán legjobb harcművészei, s még az olyan fiatal egyedek, mint ő is jobbak, mint a Föld legjobb mesterei. Te, Harry, csak azért győztél, mert nagyobb mágia birtokosa vagy. Ezért kerültél Atemu csoportjába. Hozzá csak a legerősebbek járhatnak. – Jaden elmosolyodott, és intett Shinnek, hogy jöjjön közelebb, Feit pedig Quatrinához küldte. – Shin lesz az edzőtársad, egészen addig, amíg elvégzitek az akadémiát, sőt, ha a sors úgy hozza, még tovább is.

Harry bólintott, és csatlakozott Shinhez, aki mániákus vigyorral fogadta. Harry egy pillanatra nem tudta, mit tegyen, majd kisvártatva viszonozta a kerovai vigyorát.

Jaden úgy állította össze a párokat, hogy nagyjából egyforma mágia illetve erő-szinten legyenek. Az óra innentől már normális kerékvágásban folyt, a tanulók fegyvereikkel kezükben gyakorolták a Jaden által megmutatott fogásokat, lépéseket.

Amikor Harry és Shin egymás felé fordult, hogy az óra végén, feszültség-levezetésként harcoljanak egyet, Jaden teljes figyelmét magukra vonták. A két mágus egymással szemben állt, kezükben fényesen ragyogott a Glai’Ive és a kasza, majd egymásnak ugrottak, mozdulataik villámgyorsan követték egymást. Egyenlők voltak mind tudásban, mind pedig mágiában.

Jaden érdeklődve figyelte őket. A többi kadét csak ímmel-ámmal kóstolgatta egymást, de a kerovai és a zöld szemű ifjú beleadott apait-anyait. Mágikus táncuk, mintha két angyal tánca lett volna.

– Mint a Halál angyalai – szólalt meg Jaden mögött egy mély, erőt sugárzó hang. A nő meg sem lepődött, de még hátra sem nézett. Pedig láthatta volna, ahogy az árnyak közül Atemu lép elő.

– Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte Jaden köszönés helyett.

– Most viccelsz? – húzta fel szemöldökét az alacsony férfi. – Még az én tornyomban is érezni lehet azt az erőt, amit ezek ketten kiadnak magukból. Az hiszem, az elkövetkezendő két év meglehetősen eseménydús lesz.

Jaden megcsóválta a fejét, és hátrafordult, hogy egyenesen kollégája és régi barátja szemébe nézhessen.

– Vajon a parancsnokság mit szól majd hozzájuk?

– Fogalmam sincs, de egy már biztos. Az a csillaghajó, amire ők ketten, a Halál angyalai, kerülnek a flotta legerősebb és legkivételesebb hajója lesz. Kár lenne őket más és más hajóra helyezni. Együtt kell maradniuk.

– Ami azt jelenti – vette át a szót Jaden, miközben Harry és Shin megspékelte harcukat egy kis plusz mágiával is. – Hogy egy olyan kapitányra lesz szükségük, aki képes kordában tartani őket. És ilyen, tudtommal csak egy van. Hikaru Yasui, a Constallation kapitánya.

– Igen, aki történetesen Shin jegyese is – mondta Atemu, majd mankójára támaszkodva elindult kifelé.

– Most hova mész? – kérdezte Jaden. Azt hitte, hogy a mágusmester ott marad a harc végéig.

– Nyugodj meg, nem leszek sokáig távol! Csak beszélek Delenn admirálissal. Azt hiszem, jobb, ha minél hamarabb értesítem. – A válla fölött hátranézett. – Addig is, amíg én távol vagyok, majd csak nem robbantják fel a tornyot – mondta, majd eltűnt.

– Átkozott árnymágus – morogta magában Jaden, majd figyelmét visszafordította a harchoz. – Hm. Talán igaza van. A Halál angyalai a flotta leghatalmasabb mágusaivá válhatnak majd.


	11. Chapter 11

**10\. fejezet**

 

 

Harry érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, pedig még csak az ebédidőnél jártak. Shin és Quatrina a szokásos formájukat hozták. Egy szélvész egy kawaii macsekkal megspékelve. Szokás szerint a többieket húzták, de az ifjú mágusnak most nem volt kedve bekapcsolódni. Kifejezetten tompának érezte magát. Talán a hetek rohanása tette, ez nem volt teljesen világos számára, de érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, vagyis inkább hiányzik.

– Azt hiszem, meglátogatom a mosdót – szólt a két örökmozgónak, akik éppen Tritonon és Feien lógtak.

– Rendben, de siess, mert nem hagyunk neked kaját – kacsintott rá Shin. – Mellesleg ne felejtsd el, hogy ebéd után dolgunk van!

– Nem felejtettem el, Shin. Nemsoká találkozunk – szólt különösen halkan, s elindult az ellenkező irányba. A legközelebbi mosdó mindössze két sarokkal odébb volt, de mire odaért szikrák táncoltak a szeme előtt, és gyengének érezte magát. Odatámolygott a legközelebbi mosdókagylóhoz, és a rajta lévő apró konzolhoz érintette egyik ujját. Két kezét hideg vízbe merítette, s megmosta verejtékben fürdő arcát. Behunyt szemmel a legközelebbi falhoz dőlt, hogy valamelyest összeszedje magát. Mikor már úgy érezte, hogy nem esik össze, elindult a barátai után, de pár perc múlva újabb rosszullét támadt rá. Szeme előtt elhomályosult a világ. A legközelebbi sarkon megtámaszkodott a falban, s próbált levegőhöz jutni, ami nem igazán sikerült, így csak felületesen kapkodta azt. Lábai remegni kezdtek, és a következő pillanatban feladták a szolgálatot. Még utolsó erejével érzékelte, hogy valaki a hóna alá nyúl, majd teljesen elsötétült előtte a világ.

 

Amikor legközelebb kezdte felfogni a környezetét, elmosódottan egy férfi hangját hallotta, amint egy másikkal beszél, majd csend. Majd léptek, meg egy hideg üvegcse, aminek tartalma legördült a torkán. Minden homályos. Aztán ismét a férfi hangja, és a finom ujjak, amint az arcát paskolják. Valahogy ismerte ezeket az ujjakat, az álmaiban kísértő ujjakat. És a hang, mely ismerős volt számára, de a szavakat nem értette, de nem is volt fontos, amíg azok az ujjak ott voltak vele. De nem hagyták, kérlelték, hogy jöjjön fel a fényre. Lassan kezdte újra felfogni a környezetét, s végre értette, amit a férfi mond.

– Végre, Po… Evans. Már azt hittem, csődöt mond minden orvosi tudományom, és vihetem a gyengélkedőbe. – Csöpögő szarkazmus. Hát persze! Perselus Piton. Ki más?

– Ha gondolja, el is megyek. Nem akarok a terhére lenni – próbált meg felállni, de nem volt túl jó ötlet, mert újra elszédült, s egy ismeretlen pánikszerűség is kezdte újra maga alá gyűrni. Újra érezte, hogy egy üvegcse nyomódik a szájához, és egy ismerős, jéghideg folyadék csúszik le a torkán.

– Próbáljon végre megnyugodni, Potter, mert két adagnál többet nem adhatok egyszerre. – Harryt régi vezetéknevének használata némiképp magához térítette, s az is tudatosult benne, mi hiányzott neki. A férfi szarkazmusa, s méltóságteljes mozdulatai. Az, hogy körülötte legyen. „Ha ennyire érdekel a régi korok mágiája, miért nem jössz össze Piton admirálissal?” Jutottak eszébe Quatrina szavai. A fiú megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse az emléket, majd az őt fürkésző admirálisra nézett.

– Mi volt az, amit adott? – tornázta magát feljebb a hatalmas fotelben, amiben ült.

– Egyszerű nyugtató főzet. Elég szép kis pánikrohama volt.

– De miért? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.

– Azt magának kell tudnia.

A fiú elgondolkodva nézett maga elé. Az elmúlt hetek olyan hirtelen haladtak el fölötte, hogy szinte megállni sem volt ideje. Minden új volt, ami megismerésre várt. De álmában a régmúlt idők kísértették. A Roxfort, az elfeledett nevetések, fájdalmak. Az Abszolút és Roxmorts minden boltjával együtt. S Piton bájital órái, régi életének pillérei, amik a régmúltba vesztek. De akarta őket, vagyis azt az egy valakit, aki megmaradt belőle. Még ha lehetetlen is.

– Sajnálom, hogy ismét gondot okoztam – szabadkozott sután.

– Gondot ugyan nem okozott, viszont nem értem a viselkedése okát – csóválta a fejét értetlenül a férfi. – Nem érzi jól magát Mr. Maxuverunél?

– Nem erről van szó… Én… Csak… Hiányzik…

– Mi, Mr. Potter?

– Minden.

– Sejtettem, hogy ez lesz – sóhajtott a férfi. – Jobban van? – Harry csak bólintani tudott. – Akkor jöjjön velem!

– De, Shin…

– Mr. Maxuverunek szóltam, hogy nem megy velük. – A világmegmentő ismét csak bólintott, majd óvatosan felállt, és megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy nem szédül. Perselus a legközelebbi transzportegységhez vezette. Mindketten beszálltak, s az idősebb férfi bebillentyűzte a koordinátákat. Hamarosan egy nyüzsgő folyosón találták magukat. Az emberek jöttek-mentek. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy nyüzsgő méhkas.

– Mégis hol vagyunk, professzor?

– A parancsnokság központi könyvtárában és adatbankjában – felelte a férfi.

– Könyvtár? De hát…

– Persze, nem szokványos értelemben vett  könyvtár, mert minden konzolokon és adatkrisályokon van, de az elrendezés hasonló.

– Értem. De miért hozott ide? – A férfi fekete szemei Harryt fürkészték, mire a fiú félrekapta a fejét az átható tekintet elől.

– Talán azért mert szüksége van rá. Egyébként sem értem, hogy miért nem volt még itt.

– Tudja, minden olyan új, és állandóan elfáradok az óráktól, edzésektől – válaszolta Harry.

– Néha ki is kell kapcsolódnia, Evans kadét – tért vissza a hivatalos formulához a volt bájitalmester.  – Na, jöjjön velem, ne álldogáljunk itt! – Az ifjú követte Perselust a könyvtár belsejébe, ahol roskadásig sorakoztak a polcokon az adatkristályok. A férfi meg sem állt egészen a huszadik század részlegig. – Innen már magára vár, merre indul tovább – biztatta Piton. Harry találomra elindult az egyik irányba, s hamarosan kikötöttek a Sci-fi, fantasy részlegen. A fiú egyszerűen be sem tudott telni a látvánnyal. Az egész huszadik századi mugli sci-fi irodalom fellelhető volt a polcokon.

– Tanár úr, ezt nem hiszem el!– adott hangot ámulatának.

– Higgye csak el nyugodtam – Piton hangjában mosoly játszott. – Harry teljesen elmerült a böngészésben. Volt ott minden Douglas Adams, Isac Asimov, Terry Pratchett, J.R.R. Tolkien Gyűrűk Urája, temérdek Star Wars könyv, meg egyéb huszadik századi sci-fi és fantasy gyöngyszem. Végül több órányi nézelődés után, jó pár adatkristállyal megrakodva, indultak el a kölcsönző felé. Perselus csendesen somolyogva figyelte az immár sokkal jobb kedvű fiút, aki olvasni valóval megrakodva lépkedett mellette.

– Látom, megérte elhoznom ide – jegyezte meg, mikor a transzport egységhez értek. – Véssen valamit jól az eszébe, Potter – Harry élénken figyelt –, nem vagyok teljesen ugyanaz az ember, akit annak idején ismert. De erre, gondolom, már magától is rájött. Szeretném, ha a saját és társai érdekében nem fojtaná magába a problémáit, mert ezzel az akadémiát is veszélyezteti, mert az erejét még csak most kezdi uralni. Ha bármilyen problémája van, vagy csak beszélgetni akar, az irodám ajtaja nyitva áll ön előtt. Megértette?

– Igenis, uram! – tisztelgett a férfinak, mert hirtelen ezt érezte helyénvalónak. Piton erre csak megcsóválta a fejét, majd belépett a transzportegységbe, s hamarosan eltűnt. Harry még zavartan állt egy darabig, majd ő is belépett az egységbe, és hazaindult.

 

Maximálisan megfogadta Perselus tanácsát, s ahogy teltek a hetek, egyre sűrűbbek lettek a beszélgetések köztük, melynek hatására a régi ellentétek is elolvadtak köztük, és azon vették észre magukat, hogy nem feszélyezi őket egymás társasága.

– Nem hittem volna pár héttel ezelőtt, hogy ilyen kellemesen fogom érezni magam az ön társaságában – adott hangot gondolatainak Harry, miközben az idősebb férfi újabb kávékülönlegességét kortyolgatta.

– Elhiheti, hogy én sem számítottam erre – értett vele egyet Perselus, aki az íróasztalának támaszkodva állt. Harry felhörpintette az utolsó adag kávét, s felállt. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de elindult a férfi felé. Közvetlen előtte megállt, és csak nézte. – Mi a szándéka, Mr. Evans? – kérdezte a férfi. Fekete szemei fekete opálként csillogtak.

– Még pontosan nem tudom – lehelte Harry, miközben kisimította a szigorú fonatból kiszökött tincset a professzor arcából. Egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, míg a szája már majdnem hozzáért.

– Ez jó választás… - lehelte a szájába az admirális, majd ajkai elérték a fiatal mágus puha ajkait. Karjai átölelték a vékony derekat, míg a másik karjai a nyaka köré fonódtak. A forró csók elmélyült, és nyelvük őrült táncot járt. Perselus, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, a régi mágiát használva a lakásába hoppanálta magukat. Harry megtántorodott az érkezéstől, de a férfi megtartotta.

– Jó újra itt lenni – motyogta Harry.

– Ennyire hiányzott? – húzta el a száját Perselus.

– Inkább te hiányoztál.

– Ó, valóban? – A fiú csak biccenteni tudott. – Etna, intézze el, hogy senki se zavarjon minket!

– Igen, uram! – nyugtázta a parancsot az M. I.

– Gyere! – húzta magával a hálószoba felé az admirális Harryt. A fiú készségesen követte az ízlésesen berendezett szobába, ahol meglepetésére a vörös és a barna szín dominált. De nem sokat foglalkozott a bútorok látványával, hanem smaragdszín szemeit a professzorába fúrta, aki megfogta a kezét, s az ágyhoz vezette, majd ledöntötte rá. Lehajolt és táncba hívta az ifjú nyelvét egy gyengéd csókra, ami hamarosan heves csatává fokozódott. A nyelvjáték közben felhúzta magához, és lassan megszabadította a ruháitól, de az ifjú mágus sem volt tétlen, s hamarosan már csak egy szál alsóban voltak. Perselus végignézett a fiatalember enyhén izmos testén, ami pirulásra késztette tanítványát. De nem hagyta, hogy sokáig elidőzzön zavarán. Újra rátapadt az immár duzzadt ajkakra, melyek csak az övéire vártak, s elmerült az édes száj gyönyörében, mely már régóta vonzotta, csak eddig valamiért nem cselekedet. De a gátak ideje lejárt, nem volt visszaút. Csak a fiú puha bőrének érintése létezett, ahogy édesen meg-megrándult a tapasztalt ujjak alatt. Az ifjú szorosan hozzásimult, aminek hatására gerjedelmük a szöveten keresztül egymáshoz ért, jelezve az mindkettőjükön egyre jobban eluralkodó vágyat, ami áramütésként érte őket. Megszabadultak a felesleges ruhadarabtól, s immár a két fullánk csupasz valójában simult egymásnak, ami egy ritka dolgot indított el. A mágia lágy hullámzásba kezdett körülöttük az intim érintkezés hatására, s Harry kábán dőlt Perselus mellkasának.

– Hány meglepetést okozol még nekem, Harry? – súgta Perselus a pihegő fiú fülébe. Erre az ifjú egy kicsit eltolta magától, s mélyen a szemébe nézve megkérdezte.

– Hogy-hogy Harry?

– Szex közben senkivel sem magázódom.

– De még nem is…

– De fogunk, Harry, ebben biztos lehetsz, pláne az előbbi után.

– Miért mi volt az az előbb?

– Mágia kisülés…

– Mi? De…

– Igen, ritka. De az, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű érintkezéstől létrejött, az már jelent valamit – jelentette ki az idősebb férfi, miközben éhes szemekkel nézte a fiatalabbat.

– Úgy érti, hogy ez még fokozható?

– Úgy érted, Perselus – javította ki az admirális. – A válasz igen. Kipróbáljuk?

– Harry bólintott. – Fel kell készülnöd rá, hogy nagyon intenzív lesz, ha az fog történni, amit sejtek.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Harry, csókot lehelve a férfi válaszra nyílt ajkaira beleegyezése jeleként. Piton ujjai közben a dákójára fonódtak, aminek hatására remegés futott végig a testén, de most a mágiahullám elmaradt. Keze egyre gyorsabban húzogatta az érzékeny bőrt, mire az ifjú belenyögött a csókba, és ujjai megremegtek az élvezettől a férfi falloszán. Sokkal ügyetlenebb volt, mint idősebb társa, aki precíz pontossággal jutatta el csúcs közeli állapotba, majd egyet gondolva gyengéden hasra fektette, kicsit megemelve a formás csípőt, hogy egy párnát tegyen Harry hasa alá, hogy minél kényelmesebb legyen egy férfival eltöltött első alkalma. Éppen kérdésre nyitotta a száját, mikor a fiú hátranézett, és biccentett, a ki nem mondott kérdésre, beleegyezése jeleként. Perselus egy invitót mormolt, aminek hatására egy kis tubus került a kezébe. Lecsavarta a kupakot, és bekente ujjait, majd jobb kezének egyik ujját a fiú ánuszához érintette, mire az izom összehúzódott a hideg érintéstől, s Harry nyugtalanul nézett hátra.

– Fontos, hogy ellazulj – búgta Perselus nyugodt baritonja, mire a fiú megnyugodva feküdt vissza az ágyra. A férfi közben lágyan ingerelte a bejáratot, majd óvatosan becsúsztatta egyik ujját. Harry felnyögött, de mikor a férfi ki akarta húzni belelehelte a takaró szövetébe.

– Ne… Csináld… - motyogta alig hallhatóan. Az admirális lassan mozgatni kezdte benne az ujját. Először lassan, majd amikor a fiú kéjes nyögései egyre erősödtek, gyorsabban. Később az ujjhoz több is társult, majd mikor Harry már annyira dobálta magát, hogy a férfi alig tudta tartani az ujjak eltávolodtak. Eljött az idő a teljes beteljesedésre. Perselus bekente farkát a lágy zselével, és megemelve ifjú szeretője csípőjét, és óvatosan belécsúszott. Harry felkiáltott az első sokktól, majd ahogy a férfi lassan mozogni kezdett benne, teljesen elöntötte a mámor, az agya teljesen ködössé vált, s csak a sóhajok, és nyögések léteztek, ahogy egyre hangosabbak lettek mindkét fél részéről. A vágy tüze töltötte be a szobát, ahogy a mágiájuk összekapcsolódott, és villámcsapásként cikázott végig rajtuk. Perselus egyre jobban gyorsított a tempón, miközben Harry nyögve vonaglott alatta, egyre jobban összezáródva a férfi fullánkján. Egyre gyorsabban közeledett a beteljesülés, s Perselusnak be kellett hunynia a szemét, mikor magja Harrybe lövellt. Így egyikük sem láthatta, hogy a körülöttük pulzáló mágia ezüstösen veszi körül őket, ahogy kitörve cikázott végig rajtuk, összefonva őket. A férfi az ifjúra zuhant, aki ájultan hevert alatta. Utolsó erejével a hátára fordult, s Harryt a mellkasára húzta, majd ő is a gyönyör álmába merült.

 

Másnap Harry különös zajra ébredt, de esze ágában sem volt felkelni, így inkább mélyebbre fúrta arcát a feje alatt lévő, kényelmes, meleg párnába, miközben mélyet sóhajtott. Ám hirtelen fel is kapta a fejét, amikor az alatta lévő párna fel-le mozdult. Tekintete ekkor találkozott Perselus obszidiánszín szemével. A férfi haja kibomlott szoros fonatából, és fekete glóriaként terült el körülötte, szeme csak úgy ragyogott a szoba mesterséges fényében.

Harry pillanatokig csak döbbenten nézett, majd hirtelen elméjébe tolultak az előző éjszaka eseményei, mire szinte tetőtől talpig elvörösödött és lesütötte a szemét. Megpróbált arrébb húzódni a fekete hajú férfitól, ám Perselus erős karjai nem engedték, hogy megmozduljon. Harry kérdőn nézett Perselusra, amikor a férfi elnevette magát.

– Ennyire félelmetes lennék reggel? – kérdezte Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel, ám tekintetéből Harry némi félelmet is ki tudott olvasni.

– Cs-csa-csak azt hittem, álmodtam – felelte Harry habogva, majd hirtelen elvigyorodott, és megcsókolta az alatta fekvő férfit. Perselus döbbenetében elengedte Harryt, mire az ifjú kicsusszant a karjai közül, és egyre lejjebb és lejjebb araszolt. Perselus megdöbbent, amikor Harry eltűnt a takaró alatt, ám döbbenete hirtelen nyögésbe váltott át, amikor a fiú szája megtalálta meredező férfiasságát. Ekkor inkább úgy döntött, hogy nem gondolkodik tovább, és hagyja magát kényeztetni.

 

Már régen elmúlt dél is, mire a két férfi végre előbújt a hálószoba rejtekéből. Harry kicsit furcsán mozgott, és ugyancsak óvatosan ült le a nappaliban lévő kanapéra. Perselus nem sokkal utána érkezett, fekete pólóban és farmerban, hosszú haja ezúttal kiengedve omlott a hátára. Harry mellé ült a kanapéra, majd magához húzta a zöld szemű ifjút, aki a hirtelen mozdulatra felszisszent. Perselus aggodalmasan nézett rá.

– Jól vagy? Nem akartalak bántani… - kezdte Perselus, ám az ifjú egy csókkal beléfojtotta a szót.

– Nem bántottál, úgyhogy verd ki a fejedből ezt a gondolatot – mondta Harry, smaragdszemeivel Perselus obszidián tekintetébe mélyedve. – Csupán még igencsak érzem a tegnap éjszakát, meg a ma reggelt.

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott, majd felkelt a kanapéról, magára hagyva ifjú szeretőjét, aki duzzogva nézett utána. Pár pillanat múlva visszatért, kezében egy fiolával, amit odaadott a sötéthajú ifjúnak.

– Ez meg mi? – kérdezte Harry, miközben gyanakodva méregette az üvegcsét.

– Általános gyógyfőzet – mondta Perselus.

Harry felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, majd feltörte az üvegcse pecsétjét, és egyhúzásra megitta a tartalmát. Amint elemelte az üvegcsét a szájától, arcán undor jelent meg.

– Fúj! Perselus, ez valami förtelmes! – mondta, miközben a hányingerrel küzdött. Az admirális egy bögrét nyomott a kezébe, amiben kávé volt. Harry gondolkodás nélkül ledöntötte. – Másfél évezred alatt sem javítottál az ízén? – kérdezte Harry szemrehányóan.

– Minek? – kérdezett vissza az admirális. – Először is, már nem túl sokan használnak bájitalokat a gyógyászatban. Másodjára meg… ha valami hatásos, minek változtatni rajta?

– Aljas dög – morogta Harry, ám azért odabújt egykori bájitaltan tanárához.

– Hisztis kölyök – jött a válasz, ám a férfi hangjában nyoma sem volt valódi bosszúságnak.

 

Ezután az egész napot nyugodtan, egymás karjai között töltötték, majd este Perselus elvitte Harryt vacsorázni egy olyan étterembe, ahova csak a legmagasabb rangú tisztek és mágusok jártak. Vacsora közben azért Harry észrevette, hogy párja ugyancsak hallgatag, és egyfolytában jár valamin az agya.

– Perselus – kérdezte Harry némi aggodalommal. – Minden rendben van?

A férfi megrázta a fejét, majd Harry szemébe nézett. A fiú érezte a férfi szemében kavargó érzelmeket, és tudta jól, hogy ami abban a pillanatban fog elhangzani, az még visszatér majd a kapcsolatukban. Már ha lehet ezt kapcsolatnak nevezni.

– Csak a jövőn gondolkoztam – válaszolta Perselus. – Harry, nem hinném, hogy nekünk van együtt jövőnk…- kezdte, és Harry érezte, ahogy a szíve összeszorul. – Te is tudod, hogy a bájital miatt halhatatlan vagyok. Nem akarom, hogy olyasvalakihez láncold magad, aki egy percet sem öregszik. És… - itt már majdnem suttogott. – Nem tudnám elviselni, ha látnom kéne, ahogy megöregszel és meghalsz, én pedig egyedül maradnék a magányomban.

Harry mélyet sóhajtott. Nem gondolta volna, hogy az idősebb férfi ennyi démonnal küzd. Egyik kezét Perselus kezére tette, és megszorította azt. Perselus erre felnézett, csak hogy szembetalálkozzon a fiatalabb férfi smaragdzöld, hatalommal ragyogó szemével.

– Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy ezzel elüldözhetsz!? Ugyan már, Perselus! Ennél azért jobban ismersz, nem? Megtaláljuk a megoldást, együtt. Úgyhogy, felejtsd el, hogy ilyen könnyen megszabadulhatsz tőlem. Világos?

Perselus csak lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét. Már teljesen elfelejtette, hogy a fiatalabb férfi mennyire makacs tud lenni, pedig annak idején, réges-régen elsőkézből tapasztalhatta, amikor Dumbledore őt jelölte ki Harry mentorául, hogy felkészítse a Voldemorttal való végső csatára.

Vacsora után visszatértek az admirális lakására, csak hogy egy újabb éjszakát egymással töltsenek. Hétvége volt, így mindketten ráértek megismerni a másikat.

Vasárnap dél környékén Harry elbúcsúzott új szeretőjétől, és visszament Shinékhez. Abban biztos volt, hogy a fiatal kerovai még bőven húzza a lóbőrt, vagy éppen mást csinál, mivel Hikaru már otthon volt. A fiatal kapitány úgy döntött, hogy amíg hajója az űrdokkban van a hosszú átalakítás miatt, kiveszi jól megérdemelt szabadságát, és hurrikán-kedvesével tölti az idejét.

Harry megérkezett a lakáshoz, és bebillentyűzte a kódot, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. Már éppen azon volt, hogy belépjen, amikor szemtől szembe találta magát a már említett kerovai hurrikánnal.

Shin ott állt előtte fekete tréningnadrágban és szürke pólóban, csípőre tett kézzel.

– Na, nézzenek oda! A tékozló fiú hazatért! – jegyezte meg, miközben tetőtől talpig végigmérte az előtte álló ifjú mágust. – Azt hittem már, hogy végleg eltűntél!

Harry felhúzta szemöldökét, és egy mozdulattal arrébb tolta kerovai barátját, belépett a lakásba, és szó nélkül a szobájába ment, ahol teketória nélkül ledőlt az ágyára. Tudta, nem kell sokáig várnia arra, hogy a hiperaktív és kíváncsi kerovai megjelenjen a szobájában, és kérdőre vonja.

Nem kellett csalódnia. Shin két percen belül megjelent a szobájában, és szintén az ágyra vetette magát. Eddig az összes beszélgetésük ebben a pózban zajlott. Harry hason az ágyán, Shin pedig mellette hanyatt.

– Na, mesélj! Mi volt a hétvégén? – kérdezte Shin, miközben fel-le ugrált az ágyon.

– Hikaru hol van? – próbálta elterelni a szót Harry, mire a kerovai egy percre megnyugodott.

– Eh, elment meglátogatni a szüleit, akik most tértek vissza a Szaturnuszról – felelte Shin, ám nem felejtette el előző kérdését. – És ne próbálj kitérni a válasz elől! Ismerlek már…

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, majd fejét barátja felé fordította. A kerovai csillogó ametiszt szemével figyelte őt.

– Nos, Piton admirálisnál voltam. Volt egy kis megbeszélnivalónk – válaszolta Harry teljesen természetes módon.

– Mond csak, te ennyire naivnak nézel? – kérdezte Shin felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Harry, csak azt ne mond, hogy nem történt semmi. Látom rajtad, hogy volt valami… ennyire azért nem magas a pulcsid nyaka.

Harry meglepetésében a nyakához kapott, majd felkelt és a tükörhöz ment, és meglátta a harapásnyomot a nyakán.

– A fenébe! – motyogta magában, majd a füle hegyéig elvörösödött.

Shin úgy nevetett barátja szorult helyzetén, hogy még levegőt is alig kapott. Egy jó pár percig próbálta rendbeszedni légzését, majd mikor végre sikerült, újra Harryre nézett.

– Hé, nyugi! Annyira nem látványos. Na, akkor elmondod végre, hogy mi volt, vagy találgassak? Biztosíthatlak affelől, hogy igen rendes fantáziám van…

– Tudom-tudom! – vágott vissza Harry, és visszahanyatlott az ágyára. – Oké, együtt töltöttök a hétvégét Perselussal.

– Úgy nézem, nem csak egyszerű randi volt – nézett Shin kaján vigyorral az arcán. – Lefeküdtetek, mi?

Harry erre még vörösebb lett, és legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna.

– Asszem, megkaptam a válaszomat. És, milyen volt?

Harry megadóan csóválta meg a fejét. Úgy látszik, ebből már nem mászik ki.

– Érzéki, pozesszív, lélegzetellálító – lehelte.

– Akkor a vén denevér semmit sem veszített tudásából – vágta rá Shin.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Ugye nem hiszed azt, hogy te vagy az első, akivel lefeküdt az elmúlt másfélezer évben?

– Hát…

– Ugyan már, Harry! Hisz Piton is emberből van! Másfél évezred cölibátus már régen az őrületbe kergette volna.

Egy pár percig hallgattak, majd Shin mélyet sóhajtott, és barátjára nézett.

– Amióta ismerem, rajtad kívül még csak két szeretője volt, de egyik sem bírta tovább pár hónapnál.

– Hogy-hogy? – nézett nagyot Harry.

– Rövid időn belül elüldözte őket magától. Nem tudom, hogy mennyire szerette őket, de mindkettőt rövid úton elküldte. Fél attól, hogy bárkihez jobban kötődjön.

– A baleset miatt, igaz?

– Pontosan. Nem mer senkivel komolyabb kapcsolatba kerülni, mert nem akarja végignézni, ahogy a párja megöregszik és meghal. Gyanítom, egy párszor már át kellett élnie az elmúlt ezerötszáz évben.

– Nekem is mondta, hogy hiba, amit csinálunk…

– És mit mondtál neki? Mert gyanítom, ha elküldött volna, nem dumcsiznánk itt ilyen nyugodtan.

Harry elvigyorodott. Úgy látszik, a kerovai igen jól ismeri őt.

– Mondtam neki, hogy együtt megkeressük a megoldást, és hogy ilyen könnyen nem szabadulhat meg tőlem – Shinre nézett. – Tudsz nekem segíteni ebben?

– Talán – gondolkodott el a kerovai. Attól még ugyanolyan tudós volt, hogy most éppen az akadémián tanult. – Egyszer megkért, hogy keressem meg az ellenszert a halhatatlanságára, ám nem jutottam semmire. Az a bájital úgy beleitta magát a DNS-ébe, hogy gyakorlatilag esély sincs arra, hogy elválasszam őket. De, ha biztos vagy benne, hogy kibírod mellette az örökkévalóságig, akkor megpróbálhatok tenni valamit.

– Szerintem kibírnám mellette… - suttogta Harry.

– Akkor megpróbálok tenni valamit, rendben?

– Igen. Köszönöm.

– Nincs mit. Na, most, hogy ezen túljutottunk, mit szólnál egy kis kikapcsolódáshoz? – veregette meg barátja vállát a fiatal kerovai.

– Pontosan, mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Harry, akit megnyugtatott a kerovai ígérete.

– Hm… mit szólnál egy jedi párbajhoz a konzolon?

– Rendben! – pattant fel Harry, és a két fiatal kirohant a szobából.

 

A hónapok gyorsan teltek. A két fiatal mágus remekül haladt a tanulmányaival és az edzésekkel. Harry, pár hónappal azután, hogy belépett az akadémiára úgy döntött, hogy pilóta lesz. Shin pedig belevetette magát a kísérletezésbe, hogy megoldja Harry és Piton admirális gondját.

A kutatással majdnem másfél évig nem jutott sehova, ám egy őrült ötlettől vezérelve kipróbált egy új megoldást. A Pitontól szerzett DNS-ből kivonta a bájital módosító szekvenciáit, majd saját kerovai mágiájával keresztezte. Az így kapott anyagot befecskendezte egy kísérleti mintába, és várt. A hatás szinte azonnali volt. A sejtek öregedése megállt, mégis ugyanúgy ellátták funkciójukat. Shin megvizsgálta a mintát, és ekkor vette észre a sejtek minimális mutációját. A fiatal kerovai elvigyorodott, kutatását mentette Aloria memóriájába, majd rohant is, hogy megkeresse fekete hajú barátját, és persze annak szintén fekete hajú szerelmét.

Ahogy a folyosón haladt az admirális irodája felé, hangokra lett figyelmes, illetve érezte, ahogy a körülötte lévő mágia hullámokban suhan végig a folyosón. Tudta, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben, és megszaporázta lépteit. A hangok és a mágia egyre erősödtek, és Piton admirális irodája előtt már szinte tapintani lehetett. Éppen azon volt, hogy belépjen, amikor a beszélgetés, illetve akkor már régen kiabálás foszlányai megcsapták érzékeny fülét.

–… Azt gondolod, hogy ennyi? Csak mondod, hogy ideje befejezni, és elvágod az érzéseidet? – kiabálta Harry.

– Maga is tudja, Evans kadét, hogy…

– Mostmár visszatértünk a magázódáshoz, meg a rangi megszólításokhoz, admirális? – vágott vissza Harry. – Mi a fene van veled, Perselus?! Reggel még tök jól elvoltunk, most meg közlöd velem, hogy ennyi, és felejtselek el? Mintha az olyan könnyű lenne!

– Harry, mikor fogod már megérteni? Én halhatatlan vagyok, te pedig halandó! Én nem öregszem, de te igen! Kettőnk jövője csak tragédiával végződhet! – Mély sóhaj. Shin érezte, amint az eddig vadul csapkodó mágia lecsendesül, immár kétségbeesettség hullámai töltötték meg a folyosót.

– Perselus – hallotta odabentről Harry hangját. – Mondtam már, hogy együtt kitalálunk valamit. Csak még idő kell hozzá.

– Harry, hát nem érted? Nincs már idő. Hamarosan elvégzed az akadémiát, és mész a csillagok közé. Ott nagyobb jövő vár rád, mint ha hozzám láncolnád magad.

– Perselus Piton! Ne merészeld eldönteni helyettem, hogy mi a helyes és mi nem! Dumbledore pont ezt csinálta, és vajon milyen lett a gyerekkorom? Úgyhogy nehogy azt hidd, hogy ennyivel megszabadulhatsz tőlem…

Shinnek itt lett elege az egészből. A két férfi egyforma makacs volt, és amennyi mágia volt bennük, akár az egész főparancsnokságot kisüthették volna. Egy határozott mozdulattal berúgta az ajtót, mire a bent tartózkodók abbahagyták a kiabálást, és bosszúsan nézte a behatolóra.

– Befejeznétek végre? – kérdezte Shin, szemében ametiszt villámok cikáztak. – Az mégcsak hagyján, hogy tőletek zeng a fél torony, de a mágiátok miatt már lassan minden rendszer túltöltődik!

– Mit keres maga itt, Maxuveru? – kérdezte Piton, szeme vadul villogott, amiért a kerovai bele mert szólni a vitájukba.

– Mondjuk, éppen megtaláltam a bajotokra a megoldást, márha még mindig feltett szándékotok, hogy együtt maradjatok! Bár az utóbbi beszélgetés után szerintem már akár el is felejthetitek egymást!

– Shin, miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Harry, aki végre lerázta magáról a meglepetését.

– Hogy miről beszélek? – nézett nagyon Shin. – Hát, nem te kértél meg azon a bizonyos estén, hogy keressek valamilyen megoldást, hogy együtt maradhassatok anélkül, hogy egyikteknek végig kell néznie, hogy a másik meghaljon? Most komolyan! Olyanok vagytok, mint két óvodás!

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy találtál valamit? – kérdezte Harry, szemében remény csillogott. – És csak, hogy tisztázzuk a dolgot: nem én kezdtem a veszekedést, hanem ez a túlméretezett gyászmadár itt mellettem! – mutatott Pitonra.

– Aha. Gyanítom – válaszolta a kerovai. – Na, meghallgattok, vagy inkább tovább veszekedtek, mint a gyerekek?

Piton végre összeszedte magát. A fiatal kerovainak tényleg igaza volt. A viselkedése egyáltalán nem illett egy admirálishoz.

– Beszéljen, Maxuveru! – legyintett lemondóan.

– Ez a beszéd, prof! – vigyorodott el Shin, majd az admirális egyik konzoljához lépett, és beletette az adatkristályt, amire a kísérlet részleteit mentette. A kivetítőn két DNS lánc jelent meg. – A jobb oldali lánc a magáé, prof. A baloldali meg a minta, amin kísérleteztem. A megoldás viszont totál egyszerű.

– Azt akarja mondani, Maxuveru, hogy megtalálta a bájital ellenszerét? – kérdezte Piton, aki másfél évezred alatt sem tudta semlegesíteni annak a végzetes bájitalnak a hatását.

– Eh, nem éppen. Bocs, admirális, de az a bájital már úgy beleitta magát a génszerkezetébe, hogy lehetetlenség onnan kiszedni.

– Akkor miért mondja, hogy megvan a megoldás? – Perselus már kezdett türelmetlen lenni.

– Nos, kiszedni nem tudom, viszont van egy módszer, amivel a bájital hatását át lehet vinni egy másik organizmusba is.

– Shin, ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy ha belevágunk, akkor én is halhatatlan leszek, mint Perselus? – kérdezte Harry.

– Hát igen. Valahogy úgy.

– De hogyan? Úgy értem, az egy baleset volt. Hogyan lehetséges a hatást átvinni másba? – kérdezte immár Piton.

– Itt jön be a képbe a kerovai mágia.

– Hogyan? – kérdezték mindketten.

– Azt már mindketten tudjátok, hogy ha egy kerovai megtalálja a párját, és az esetlegesen nem kerovai, akkor a kerovai képes megosztani az életerejét leendő párjával. Ez a mi mágiánk része. Ezt a mágiát kombináltam az admirális DNS-éből kivont szekvenciákkal, és vioala, egy halhatatlanság rendel.

– Ez… bámulatos! – mondta Piton, amikor végigolvasta a konzolon a kísérlet dokumentációját.

– Az – vágta rá Shin. – Viszont, van egy aprócska mellékhatása is.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Harry, hiszen végső soron mégiscsak ő lesz a kísérleti nyuszi.

– Mivel a saját mágiámat is belevittem a dologba, így Harry ha belemész a dologba, te is kapsz egy kicsit kerovai mágiát.

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy…?

– Nos, a bőröd nem lesz kék, meg semmi ilyesmi… - vakarta meg a nyakát Shin.

– Akkor mégis mi lesz? – kérdezte türelmetelnül Harry.

– Nyögje már ki végre, Mr. Maxuveru! – parancsolta Perselus.

– Nos, te is életadó leszel, Harry – mondta Shin, és gyorsan körbenézett a szobában, hogy hova bújhatna el, ha netalántán Harry úgy dönt, hogy megtámadja.

– Csak ennyi? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– He? – nézett nagyon Shin. – Nem zavar?

– Ugyanmár! Mikor vágunk bele? – kérdezte csillogó szemmel.

– Amikor akarod? – jött Shintől. – És persze, ha a prof is beleegyezik. De őt meggyőzni már nem az én tisztem.

– Őt bízd csak rám – vigyorgott Harry, és szikrázó szemét Perselusra emelte. Piton nagyot nyelt, ám nehezen tudta visszafogni izgatottságát. – Mondd csak, Shin. Magunkra tudnál hagyni egy pár órára?

– Ahogy akrjátok – hajolt meg Shin, felkapta az adatkristályát, majd kislisszolt az irodából. Még nem is jutott annyira messze, amikor a körülötte örvénylő mágia megváltozott, ezúttal azonban düh helyett szenvedélyt érzett.

Másnap Shin elvégezte Harryn a beavatkozást, és beírta magát a flotta tudósainak legnagyobbjai közé.


	12. Chapter 12

**11\. fejezet**

 

Két év telt el azóta, hogy Harry és Shin belépett az akadémiára. Két hosszú és kemény év, ami ugyanakkor telis-tele volt izgalmakkal és tanulással. A két fiatal mágus igen hamar nagy nevet szerzett magának az akadémia falai között. Mindenki ismerte őket, mindenki felnézett rájuk. A Halál angyalai néven emlegették őket még az akadémia tanárai is. Mágikus erejük még a legmerészebb képzeletet is felülmúlta. Tökéletesen kiegészítették egymást. Harry ereje és Shin hihetetlen fantáziája veszélyes és kreatív csapattá tette őket. Nagyjából minden órán együtt voltak, mint legjobb barátok. Azonban mindketten más és más foglalkozást választottak.

Harry, repülés iránti szenvedélyéből adódóan ezúttal nem seprűn, hanem kompokon és siklókon repkedett a Föld légkörén belül és kívül. Hihetetlen reflexei tökéletes pilótává tették. Shin pedig folytatta ott, ahol az akadémia előtt abbahagyta. Egy vérbeli tudós, akit nem hagy nyugodni a géntechnológia. Hála neki, Harry és Piton immár boldogan élhettek együtt. Márha a folytonos civódást boldog együttélésnek lehetett nevezni.

Barátaik is hasonlóan jó eredményeket szereztek. Quatrina a legjobb gyógyítóként volt számontartva az akadémiai adatbázisban, Tritont biztonsági tisztnek képezték ki, míg Fei a navigációért volt felelős.

Már csak egy hatalmas vizsga állt előttük. Az elmélettel mindannyian végeztek, és kaptak időt, pontosan egy hónapot, hogy a gyakorlati vizsgáikra is felkészüljenek. A gyakorlati vizsga leginkább a mágusoknak volt kötelező. Be kellett bizonyítaniuk, hogy éles harci helyzetben is urai voltak erejüknek és mágiájuknak, illetve mindent elsajátítottak, ami tovább viszi őket a csillagok közé.

A gyakorlati vizsga reggelén Shin és Harry mindketten korán keltek, és a konyhában beszélgettek, amikor Hikaru frissen zuhanyozva csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Jó reggelt, Hii-chan! – rikkantotta Shin, és kedvese nyakába ugorva megcsókolta a kékszemű férfit. Hikaru gyengéden magához ölelte hiperaktív jegyesét.

– Jó reggelt, Hikaru! – mondta Harry is. Bár hivatalosan már Pitonnal élt, a vizsga előtti éjszakát mégis Shinnel és Hikaruval töltötte. Nem mintha nem bízott volna tudásában, de szüksége volt arra, hogy a nagy nap előtt harcostársával legyen, hogy mágiájuk tökéletes szinkronban legyen a megmérettetésen.

Hikaru először kedvesére, majd Harryre nézett. Látta, hogy mindkettejük szeme csak úgy ragyog az izgalomtól, amit a vizsga előtti órák nyújtottak.

– Jó reggelt! Nem keltetek mindketten túl korán? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel, Shint még mindig szorosan magához ölelve.

– Aligha – horkantott Harry. A két év alatt alaposan megváltozott. Smaragdzöld szeme még mindig hatalmas erőt sugárzott, eddig kezelhetetlen fekete haja, azonban hosszú, lágy hullámokban omlott a hátára. – Hiszen nem te mondtad még tegnap este, hogy a vizsgád előtt te még aludni sem tudtál?

– Le sem tagadhatnád, hogy te meg Perselus együtt vagytok. Ragad rád a jómodor! – nevetett Shin Hikaru karjai közül. Majd lassan hátrább lépett, Hikaru pedig elengedte.

– Biztos, hogy nem jöhetsz velünk, Hii-chan? – kérdezte Shin a barna hajú kapitányt.

– Hidd el, Shin-chan, semmit sem szeretnék jobban, mint ott lenni a vizsgádon – mondta Hikaru, Shin arcát a két kezébe fogva. – De sajnos hív a kötelesség. A Constallation nemsokára készen áll arra, hogy elhagyja ezt a galaxist, és a személyzet még nem teljes. Beszélnem kell Delenn admirálissal, hogy engedélyezze az általam kiválasztott legénységet. De mindvégig veletek leszek… - A végét már csak suttogta, és mélyen megcsókolta a fiatal kerovait.

Harry ott ült az asztalnál, és pofákat vágott, miközben két barátja elfeledkezett a körülöttük lévő világról.

– Komolyan, nem mondták még nektek, hogy a kannibalizmust büntetik? – kérdezte, miközben jobb kezével kisöpörte hosszú haját az arcából. – Hikaru, lehetne egy kérdésem?

– Hát persze! – válaszolta a kapitány, amikor végre elengedte Shint. – Mi lenne az?

– Tulajdonképpen, mit is takar ez a vizsga? Úgy értem, már mindent sikeresen teljesítettünk. Elméletet, gyakorlatot, mindent.

– Hogy pontosan mit is kell majd csinálnotok azt nem tudom, mivel én magam nem vagyok mágus. Van némi mágiám, de az vajmi kevés ahhoz, hogy a mágusok közé kerülhessek. Ami van, azt is mind Shinnek köszönhetem. De ha jól tudom, ezzel a vizsgával bekerültök a hivatalos harcimágusok közé. Ide, csak a legjobbak jutnak el.

– Ezek szerint harci helyzetben kell bizonyítanunk? – kérdezte immár Shin.

– Valami olyasmi. A vizsga a legnagyobb titok, ami az akadémián létezik. A tanárok nem beszélnek róla, tiltja a szabályzat. És valamennyi mágus, aki átesik ezen a vizsgán, és sikeresen teljesíti, mindet titoktartásra kötelezik.

– Tehát senki sem tud vagy mondhat semmit – összegezte Harry, majd újfent kisöpörte hosszú haját az arcából. – Pazar…

– Ha ez megnyugtat, eddig még senki sem halt bele – jött a válasz Hikarutól.

– Nos, nem igazán, de ez van – mondta Harry. – Na, gyere Shin, ideje készülődni! – mondta, majd felállt az asztaltól és a szobája felé indult.

– Egy perc – szólt Shin, karjait körbefonta Hikaru nyakán egy újabb csókcsatára.

Harry csak megcsóválta a fejét, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Az ágyán már várta a vizsgára szánt öltözéke. A flottaszabályzatban nem volt előírva, hogy a mágusvizsgán milyen egyenruhát kell felvenni, így Harry és Shin úgy döntött, hogy saját maguknak állítanak össze harci öltözéket. Harry odalépett az ágyhoz, és levetette magáról kényelmes pólóját és nadrágját, majd ágyon lévő, sötétszürke hosszúujjúért nyúlt. Azt követte a puha, kényelmes, fekete bőrnadrág, majd a combközépig érő, csípőig felhasított, ujjatlan tunika. Ezt követte a két, egymást keresztező öv a derekán, majd a bőr alkarvédők, amik megakadályozták, hogy a hosszú ujjú útban legyen harci helyzetben. Ezután jött a térdig érő, puha csizma, majd a fekete, csuklyás köpeny. Harry belenézett a szobájában lévő, egész alakos tükörbe, és elmosolyodott a látottakon. Mintha a Star Warsból szabadult volna.

Fogta a fésűt, és kifésülte hátközépig érő haját, majd gyakorlott mozdulatokkal befonta azt. Ezután felvette az asztalról a fegyverét, a látszólag ártalmatlan, tenyér hosszúságú fémrudat, és az egyik övére akasztotta. Még egyszer végignézett magán, majd kisétált a szobából. Meglepetésére Shin is éppen akkor lépett ki a szobájukból, hajszálpontosan ugyanolyan ruhában, mint Harry. A fekete ruha éles kontrasztot alkotott halványkék bőrével. Shin oldalán szintén ott lógott fegyvere, haja hosszú fonatban omlott a hátára.

Hikaru a nappaliból lépett ki, fekete egyenruhájában, és végigmérte a két fiatal mágust.

– Nos, azt hiszem, ezzel az öltözékkel még jobban rászolgáltok a becenevetekre – mondta, egy halvány félmosollyal.

A két mágus egymásra nézett, és elnevették magukat, majd hamarosan már hármasban indultak el az akadémia felé. Hikaru és Shin egymás kezét fogták, míg Harry ott lépkedett a kerovai mellett. Ahogy az akadémia főbejáratához értek, Harry megpillantott valakit, és már ott is hagyta barátait. A fiatal kapitány és kedvese egy pillanatig értetlenül állt, ám végül ők is látták, hogy mi vagy inkább ki fogta meg barátjuk tekintetét.

A főbejárat mellett, a falhoz támaszkodva ott állt Perselus Piton admirális, a rangidős flottatiszt. Harry pedig már futott is hozzá, és teketóriázás nélkül a nyakába vetette magát. Perselus szemforgatás közepette magához ölelte Harryt, majd megcsókolta. Ekkorra már Shin és Hikaru és odaértek hozzájuk.

– Lám-lám. A Halál angyalai végül csak befutottak – mondta Perselus, amikor elengedte Harryt és a két fiatal mágus egymás mellé állt. – Ezzel az öltözékkel még inkább rászolgáltok a becenevetekre – jegyezte meg egy halvány, alig látható mosoly kíséretében.

A két fiatal mágus egymásra nézett, és újfent elnevették magukat. Meg sem látszott rajtunk, hogy életük egyik legfontosabb vizsgájára készülnek. Piton egy darabig nézte őket, majd Hikaruhoz fordult.

– Yasui kapitány – kezdte -, Delenn admirális már várja önt az irodájában.

– Köszönöm, admirális – mondta Hikaru egy tisztelgés kíséretében. – Akkor megyek is. Nem akarom megvárattatni az admirálist.

Azzel elindult a főtorony felé, ám egy pár lépés után megállt, és Pitonra nézett.

– Gondolkodott már az ajánlatomon, admirális? – kérdezte a fekete hajú férfit.

Piton lassan bólintott.

– Bevallom őszintén, az ajánlata meglepetésként ért, de ha jobban belegondolok, éppen elég időt töltöttem a Földön. Elvállalom – mondta lezárásképpen.

Hikaru bólintott, majd még egyszer Shinre nézett.

– _Ganbatte-ne, Shin-chan. Harry-kun_. – Majd sarkon fordult, és kisvártatva eltűnt az épületben.

Hikaru gyors, kimért léptekkel ment végig a főtorony kacskaringós folyosóin, míg végre elérte a transzportegységet, ami egyenesen Delenn admirális irodájába vitte. Bár az épületben voltak lépcsők és liftek, és Hikaru általában mindig azokat használta, akkor úgy érezte, hogy minél előbb végezni akar az admirálisnál.

A transzporter felzúgott, ő pedig egy szempillantás alatt egy gazdagon díszített, fényes előtérben találta magát. Az előtérben volt egy asztal, az asztal mögött pedig egy vörös hajú mireai ült. A transzporter hangjára felnézett, egyenesen Hikaru szemébe.

– Á, Yasui kapitány – szólalt meg mosolyogva. – Delenn admirális már várja önt.

– Köszönöm – mondta Hikaru, és belépett az admirális irodájába.

Bár már jó párszor járt itt, még mindig elkápráztatta az admirális irodája. A helység a torony legmagasabb pontján volt, így az ablakokból látni lehetett a véget nem érő metropoliszt. Az admirális az egyik ablaknál ácsorgott, s a fekete egyenruha felett viselt lila kaftánját gyengéden mozgatta a szél. Hosszú, barna haja csak úgy csillogott a napsütésben.

– Jó reggelt, Yasui kapitány! – szólalt meg a nő, amint megfordult, csillogó zöld szemével Hikaru tekintetét kereste.

– Admirális – tisztelgett Hikaru, majd mélyen meghajolt.

Delenn elmosolyodott, és az asztalához lépett, majd leült, és kezébe vette az asztalon lévő egyik hordozható konzolt.

– Beszélni akart velem – mondta Delenn, majd intett Hikarunak, hogy foglaljon helyet.

A fiatal kapitány leült a mutatott helyre, és várta, hogy az admirális beszéljen.

– Megkaptam a kérelmét a legénységgel kapcsolatban…

– Igen, asszonyom – mondta Hikaru.

– Látom, igen különleges kívánságai vannak – nézett fel az admirális a konzolról. – Mr. Harry Evans, mint pilóta, Ms. Quatrina Winters, mint orvosi főtiszt, Mr. Triton Bloom, mint biztonsági főtiszt, Mr. Fei-Chung, mint navigátor. Az idén végző kadétok legjobbjai.  Mr. Shin Maxuveru, mint kutatótiszt nem lep meg, gyakorlatilag rá számítottam is. De, Piton admirális, mint elsőtiszt? – nézett kérdően Hikarura.

– Engedelmével, admirális – szólalt meg Hikaru, szemében dac csillogott. – A Constallation a flotta legkiválóbb hajója. Egy kiváló hajóhoz pedig különleges legénység szükséges. A galaxis felfedezése veszélyes feladat, és nekem, mint kapitánynak kötelességem a küldetés sikeressége érdekében mindent elkövetni, illetve a flotta lehető legjobb tisztjeit igényelni.

Delenn bólintott, és a legtöbb nevet nyugtázta. Mint admirális, tisztában volt vele, hogy a galaxis felfedezésére a legtöbb kapitány a legjobb tiszteket igényeli, és általában az adott évben végzett kadétok közül választ. Hikaru is ugyanezt tette. Az az évfolyam, azonban a flotta történetének legjobb tisztjeit képezte ki. A konzolon lévő összes név a legkülönlegesebb képességekkel rendelkező ifjú tiszteké volt.

– És beszélt már Piton admirálissal? – kérdezte Delenn nagy sokára. – Mert ha ő nem akar menni, akkor én sem kényszeríthetem rá.

– Igen, beszéltem vele éppen az imént – bólintott Hikaru. – Elvállalja a megbízatást. Hogy az ő szavaival éljek, már túl sok időt töltött a Földön.

– Akkor rendben van. Engedélyezem. Megkapja minden tisztjét, akit csak akar.

– Köszönöm, admirális! – hajtott fejet Hikaru. Tényleg nem számított arra, hogy minden barátját a legénysége tagjaként fogja viszont látni.

– Nos, Yasui kapitány – kelt fel Delenn. – Ha nincs más, akkor mit szólna hozzá, ha csatlakoznánk Piton admirálishoz és a többiekhez a megfigyelőszobában. Gondolom, igencsak kíváncsi rá, hogy Mr. Maxuveru hogyan teljesít.

Hikaru bólintott, és követte Delenn admirálist ki az irodájából, egyenesen a megfigyelőállomásra.

 

Hikaru távozása után a két fiatal mágus és Perselus még ácsorogtak egy pár percig a főbejáratnál, majd Piton intett nekik, hogy kövessék.

– Gyertek velem. A vizsgátok nemsokára kezdetét veszi. – Azzal ő is elindult, a két fiatal pedig egy gyors egymásra pillantás után, azonos vigyorral az arcukon követték őt.

Ahogy a torony folyosóin haladtak Harry végre összegyűjtötte a bátorságát, és lépteit megszaporázva kedvese mellé lépett.

– Perselus, kérdezhetnék valamit? – kérdezte félhangosan.

– Hát persze, Harry, bár nem biztos, hogy válaszolni is fogok – mondta Piton, és menet közben meg-megérintette Harry kezét. Shin mindeközben szintén melléjük lépett.

– Tulajdonképpen, mit kell csinálnunk ezen a vizsgán? – tette fel a kérdést Harry.

Piton mélyet sóhajtott, majd ahogy vezette őket a folyosón, összeszedte gondolatait.

– A vizsga részletei titkosak, s bár annak idején én találtam ki ezt a végső megmérettetést, az mára igencsak megváltozott. Annyit mondhatok csupán, amit szerintem már másoktól is hallottatok. A vizsga lényege, hogy bebizonyítsátok, hogy minden helyzetben képesek vagytok helytállni. Gyakorlatilag harci helyzetben kell bizonyítanotok, hogy méltók vagytok arra, hogy mágusnak nevezhessétek magatokat. Ennél többet nem mondhatok. Köt a titoktartási fogadalmam. – Ezzel befejezettnek vélte a beszélgetést.

A két ifjú mágus bólintott, és ezután már csendben lépteltek a kihalt folyosón. Kisvártatva egy hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtóhoz érkeztek, ahol már várta őket Atemu, Jaden és Unnae admirális. Ahogy a két ifjú eléjük ért, kitárták az ajtót, majd intettek a két fiatalnak, hogy álljanak meg. Unnae előre lépett, mire a két fiatal tisztelgésre emelte kezét. Az admirális végigmérte a két ifjút, és elmosolyodott. Harry és Shin ruhája ugyancsak illett az akadémia által rájuk aggatott becenévre.

– Üdvözlöm önöket a legvégső vizsgájukon! – kezdte az admirális, mire a két ifjú összenézett, és mindketten elvigyorodtak. – Ami most következik, az az önök számára a legnagyobb lépés. Ha sikerrel teljesítenek mindent, akkor a flotta hivatásos harcimágusai közé fognak tartozni. Önök választhatják meg, hogy hol akarnak szolgálatot teljesíteni, ám készüljenek fel rá, hogy bármikor átirányíthatják magukat máshova, ahol a helyzet megköveteli egy erős mágus jelenlétét. Eddig világos?

Harry és Shin bólintottak. Tudták jól, hogy nagy hatalommal, nagy felelősség jár, és fel voltak készülve mindenre.

– Akkor minden rendben van. Amint belépnek az ajtón, a vizsga elkezdődik. Annál többet én sem mondhatok önöknek, mint amit Piton admirálistól megtudtak. – Itt bólintott Pitonnak. – A vizsga részletei, akár sikeres lesz, akár nem, szigorúan titkosak. Senkinek, még a legjobb barátaiknak vagy a jegyesüknek sem mondhatják el. – Várt egy pár percet, majd az ajtó felé intett. – Ha készen állnak, lépjenek be! Sok szerencsét!

– Köszönjük, admirális! – mondta a két ifjú mágus, majd az ajtó felé fordultak, fegyverforgató kezük automatikusan az övükön lógó fegyvereikért nyúlt.

– Nos, Harry – kezdte Shin, tekintetében ametiszt villámok cikáztak. – Az Erő legyen velünk!

Harry megcsóválta a fejét, szeme smaragd lángokkal égett.

– Őrszemek vagyunk. Sötét helyeken járunk, ahova más nem merészkedik. A hídon állunk, és senki sem mehet tovább. Az Egyért élünk, az Egyért halunk meg!

Ezzel mindketten beléptek az ajtón, fekete köpenyük, mint a varjú szárnya libbent utánuk. A négy rangidős tiszt még nézett utánuk, fejüket csóválva, míg alakjuk bele nem veszett a benti sötétségbe, és az ajtó be nem csukódott mögöttük. Ezután elindultak a felső megfigyelőszintre, miközben elméjük az előbb elhangzott két, csatakiáltásnak aligha nevezhető jelmondaton járt. Vajon honnan ismerhette a fekete hajú fiú az Anla’shoc titkos fogadalmát?

 

Ahogy Shin és Harry beléptek az ajtón, kezük fegyverükre kulcsolódott. Az ajtó hirtelen csapódott be mögöttük, mire mindketten megpördültek, ám csak sötétséget láttak maguk előtt. Az ajtó, mintha ott sem lett volna, eltűnt.

– Ezek szerint nincs más út, csak az előre – jegyezte meg Shin. Harry bólintott, és társa nyomába szegődött.

Ahogy haladtak a sötétségben szemük jobbra-balra járt, érzékeikkel környezetüket fürkészték. Egyszerre Harry zöldes villanást vett észre a szeme sarkából. Még szólni sem volt ideje Shinnek, egy zöld energialöveg máris elsüvített a feje fölött. A két fiatal mágus gyorsan hasra vetette magát, majd villámgyorsan egy emberként pattantak fel.

Harry felemelte a kezét, és egy szempillantás múlva már egy hatalmas fénygömböt küldött a fejük fölé. A fénygömb felrepült több méter magasba, és fényével bevilágította az egész teret.

A fénygömb hatására a két fiatal mágus számára feltárult a vizsga helyszíne. Egymásra néztek, ahogy a terem két oldalát lefedő energiafegyverek újra feltöltődtek. A két fiatal egy gyors pillantás után két felé széledt, mozdulataik villámgyorsak voltak, ahogy a két oldalt lévő fegyverek felé tartottak. A zöld energialövegek pedig sorozatosan hullottak rájuk.

Harry lebukott egy újabb lövedék elől, majd ahogy közeledett, fegyverét előhívta, és a kék ikerpengékkel tönkretette az éppen felé célzó három löveget. Az elmúlt két évben pontosan megtanulta, hogy hogyan használja ki fizikai képességeit és reflexeit.

Szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Shin felgyorsul, mozdulatai, mint a villámok, csak úgy cikáztak, és hihetetlen hatékonysággal pusztította a felé irányuló lövegeket. Nyomában robbanások és füst keletkezett, és Harry tisztán hallotta a kerovai mániákus nevetését, ahogy fegyverével pusztított.

Egy pillanatra elvigyorodott, majd eszébe jutott, hogy hol is van. Épp idejében kapott észbe, hiszen abban a pillanatban egyszerre öt, különböző magasságban és távolságban közeledő energialövedék tartott felé. Fegyverét bal kezébe kapta, jobb kezét kinyújtotta, majd egy kéken villogó energiapajzsot vont maga elé. A lövedékek energiáját elnyelte a pajzs, ami feltöltötte Harry mágiáját is. A pajzsot még mindig fenntartva, másik kezével visszaakasztotta fegyverét az övére, és ördögien elmosolyodott.

– SÁRKÁNYIGA! – kiáltotta, és kezéből hatalmas tűzgolyó csapott ki, olvadt fémmé változtatva az ő oldalán lévő összes löveget.

 

Fenn, a megfigyelőközpontban a négy admirális megdöbbenve nézte a két fiatal munkáját.

– Ezek tényleg a Halál angyalai – mondta megdöbbenve Unnae admirális. A két ifjú mágus hihetetlen hatékonysággal tette használhatatlanná az összes löveget. Shin élő villámként, itt-ott lecsapva pusztított, míg Harry egyetlen jól irányzott, hatalmas erejű varázslattal pillanatok alatt olvadékfémmé amorfizálta az összes löveget.

– Azok – nyugtázta Atemu, hangjában mély elismeréssel. – Belegondolni is rossz, hogy mi lenne, ha az ellenségeink lennének.

A többiek, még Piton is, megborzongtak. A látvány magért beszélt.

 

Harry hatalmas varázslata után mosolyogva nyugtázta, hogy a saját oldalán már minden löveg használhatatlan. Leengedte a pajzsát, fegyverét kezébe fogta és Shin felé vette az irányt.

A fiatal kerovai mániákus kacajjal pusztított, és pillanatokon belül csak füst és fémmorzsalék maradt a lövegekből. A két fiatal mágus egymásra nézett, majd a terem közepén találkoztak, és összecsapták tenyerüket a győzelem jeleként. De nem bízták el magukat. Biztosak voltak benne, hogy a vizsga nem csak egy, ilyen egyszerű feladatból állt.

Nem kellett sokáig várniuk. A terem tetején kinyílt két csapóajtó, és négy, légi harci droid lebegett be a terembe, mindegyiküknél egy-egy plazma-fegyver. A droidok egyszerre támadtak, és rövid időn belül elválasztották egymástól a két mágust. Shin a terem egyik, míg Harry a másik oldalára kényszerült. Tudták jól, hogy ha nem tudnak találkozni a terem közepén, akár el is áshatják magukat.

A két-két droid hihetetlen sebességgel lőtt rájuk, a vörös és kék energia-lövedékek fekete égésnyomokat hagytak ott, ahova becsapódtak. Harry felemelte fegyverét, a kék ikerpengékkel hárítva az egyik lövedéket, majd másik kezét előre vágta, és jeges szelet idézett meg támadójára. A szél és a szállingózó jégdarabok egy pillanatra megbénították a droidot, és ezt a pillanatot a fekete hajú varázsló ki is használta. Egy ugyanilyen varázslattal a másik droidot is megbénította, majd mágiájával ellökte magát a földtől, és egy szaltó kíséretében átugrotta az először megfagyasztott támadóját. Ugrás közben mágiáját átvezette fegyverébe, és amikor éppen fejjel lefelé volt, előre szúrt a Glai’Ive-vel, ezzel a mozdulattal levágva a bénult droid fegyvert tartó kezét. A droid ezután hangos robbanással elpusztult, a lökéshullám viszont elkapta Harryt is, aki egyensúlyát vesztve, hangos puffanással a hátán landolt a földön.

Mindeközben Shin, miután a doridok elválasztották társától, azon volt, hogy kikerülje a lövedékeket. Kihasználva mágikus képességeit, valamint fegyverét ugrórúdnak használva átrepült egyik ellenfele felett, és megpróbálkozott ugyanazzal a mozdulattal, amivel Harry, ám a droid tanult társa hibájából, és villámgyorsan kitért a zölden izzó kasza elől.

Shin szitkozódott, miközben igyekezett egyenesbe hozni magát, és biztonságosan, félig guggolva érkezett a földre. De amint földet ért, már ugrott is arrébb, hiszen kettes számú támadója, kihasználva pillanatnyi erőfölényét, rálőtt. Shin villámgyors mozgásának köszönhetően a lövedék csak lebbenő köpenyét találta el, tágas lyukat szakítva az anyagba. Shin káromkodva oldotta le köpenyét, és fegyverének aljával ellenfelére borította. A droid nem számított erre a mozdulatra, és az érzékelőit megvakító anyag miatt vaktában kezdett el lövöldözni.  A kerovai kihasználta ellenfele pillanatnyi vakságát, és kaszáját lendítve ketté vágta a droidot a köpenyével együtt.

– Ennyit a köpenyről – morgott magában, amint felnézett. Harry éppen abban a pillanatban ért földet, alig pár lépésnyire tőle.

Shin pillanatok alatt ott termett, és segített a félig kába Harrynek feltápászkodni.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

– Túlélem – motyogta Harry, miközben megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa azt. – Vigyázz! – kiáltotta, és arrébb lökte Shint, mire a kerovai egyensúlyát elvesztve hanyatt esett.

Abban a pillanatban a Shint támadó másik droid lövése süvített el azon a helyen, ahol az imént még a kerovai feje volt.

– Méghogy még soha sem halt bele senki! – méltatlankodott Shin, miközben talpra lökte magát, és egy hatalmas villámcsapással viszonozta a droid aljas támadását. A droid viszont kivédte a támadást egy energiapajzzsal, majd a másik, immár kifagyott droid is támadni kezdett. A két mágus egymásra nézett, majd bólintottak. Szavak nélkül is megértették egymást.

Harry jobbra, Shin pedig balra ugrott, majd a két ellentétes irányba kezdtek futni. Ahogy elérték a terem falát, mágiájuk segítségével felfutottak rajta, majd lendületüket kihasználva lábukkal visszalökték magukat, és egymás felé szaltózva a terem közepénél keresztezték egymás útját. Szabad kezükkel megfogták egymást, majd a támadó, kissé zavarodott droidokra dobták a másikat, és fegyverük egy-egy suhintásával elpusztították őket. A robbanás lökéshulláma újra eltalálta őket, de immár fel voltak készülve rá, mágiájukkal pajzsot hoztak létre, és azt meglovagolva, egy újabb akrobatikus mozdulatot követően talpra érkeztek.

 

Az irányítóteremben a négy főtiszt döbbenten nézte, amint először Harry esik hanyatt az első droid által okozott lökéshullám miatt, majd a fiatal kerovait találja el majdnem a másik droid. A lebbenő köpeny, mely megvakította a droidot szinte feledésbe is merült, amikor a két fiatal hihetetlen mutatvánnyal, és vakmerően pusztította el a két támadót.

– Külön-külön is veszélyesek – állapította meg Atemu, miközben mankójára támaszkodva az eseményeket nézte. – De együtt…

A mondat vége kimondatlanul is érthető volt mindannyiuk számára. Perselus büszkén állt a megfigyelőpanel előtt. Büszke volt védencére és kedvesére is, bár ezt aligha mondja el nekik mindenki előtt.

– A Halál angyalainak táncát, azt hiszem, nem sokan élhetik túl – jegyezte meg egy hang az ajtóban. A megfigyelők hátra fordultak, és megpillantották a terembe belépő két alakot. Egyikük a flotta egyenruháját viselte, rangja szerint kapitány volt. Barna haja makacsul meredezett mindenfele, kobaltkék szeme kíváncsian, és némi aggodalommal nézte a kivetítőt.

A másik alak egy nő volt, szintén fekete egyenruhában, bár az egyenruháján felül egy lilás anyagból készült, nyitott kaftán volt. Szeme zölden csillogott, hosszú, sötétbarna haja lágy hullámokban omlott a vállára, majd a hátára. Fején, mintha korona lenne, különleges csontkinövés ékeskedett.

– Delenn admirális, Yasui kapitány – bólintott Atemu az érkezők felé. – Épp időben. A vizsga legérdekesebb része még csak most következik.

– Ezek szerint az első két akadályt már teljesítették – állapította meg Delenn.

– Méghozzá nem is akárhogyan – mondta Jaden, és tekintetét visszafordította a két ifjú mágusra. A droidok legyőzése után hagytak egy pár percet, hogy a két fiatal kifújja magát, majd közös megegyezésre az utolsó akadály is megjelent a pályán. Az egyik oldalsó ajtón két, tetőtől talpig feketébe öltözött alak lépett ki, kezükben ember nagyságú harci botokkal.

– Fegyveres harc, élő ellenfelekkel – jegyezte meg Piton, amikor a két alak megjelent a teremben. – Delenn, megkérdezhetném, hogy ki az a két harcos?

– A legjobbak. A Halál angyalai nem érdemelnek rosszabbat. Marcus és Neroon, a Denn’bok két mestere…

A többi főtiszt elismerően bólintott, majd a képernyőre szegezték a tekintetüket.

 

Odalent a két fiatal egy szusszanásnyi szünetet kapott, miután elpusztították mindkét droidot. A lökéshullám ugyan egyiküknek sem okozott fizikai sérülést, de Harry köpenye így is cafatokban lógott. A fekete hajú fiú dühösen fújt egyet, majd Shinhez hasonlóan ő is megszabadult az immár használhatatlan ruhadarabtól.

– Pedig már éppen kezdtem megkedvelni – morogta magában.

Shin elnevette magát, és bátorítóan hátba vágta barátját.

– Ha ennyire hiányzik, miért nem teremtesz még egyet-egyet nekünk. Ki tudja, mi vár még ránk.

Harry erre elvigyorodott, és a semmiből megidézett két ugyanolyan fekete köpenyt, mint amilyet a droidok tönkre tettek. A két mágus gyorsan magára kapta új felleghajtóját, majd várták a következő próbatételt. Nem is kellett sokáig várakozniuk, mert kisvártatva kinyílt egy ajtó a terem túlsó végében, és két, tetőtől talpig feketébe öltözött alak lépett ki rajta.

Mindketten magasak voltak, fekete inget, csípőig felhasított tunikát, nadrágot és csizmát viseltek, valamint fekete köpenyt. Egyikük jóval izmosabb volt, mint társa, és ahogy közeledett, hátradobta köpenyének csuklyáját. A férfi humanoid volt, ám fejét, haj helyett egy furcsa, tüskés csontkinövés díszítette. A másik férfi nem volt olyan robosztus, mint társa, és amikor hátradobta csuklyáját, az egy embert fedett fel. A férfinak hosszú, fekete haja volt, szeme zölden csillogott.

Ahogy a két férfi közeledett, kezük az övükön lógó fémrúdhoz nyúlt, és egy pillanat múlva mindkettejüknél egy-egy embermagas, harci bot volt.

Harry és Shin egymásra nézett, majd ők is elővették fegyvereiket, ám sem a Glai’Ive, sem a kasza pengéje nem jelent meg. Így tartották méltónak. Egyenlő esélyekkel akartak szembeszállni a két harcossal.

A két harcos megállt a két fiatal mágus előtt, és mélyen meghajoltak. Shin és Harry viszonozták a meghajlást, majd harci pozícióba helyezkedtek. Ellenfeleik ugyanígy tettek, és csak a megfelelő pillanatot várták a támadásra. Hosszú másodpercekig álltak mozdulatlanul, a feszültség szinte tapintható volt mind a teremben, mind pedig a megfigyelőközpontban.

Majd egyszer csak, mintha megszólalt volna egy gong, a két-két harcos egymásnak vetette magát. A fegyverek fémes csengéssel csaptak össze, amikor a két pár villámgyors támadásokkal csapott össze. A két fiatal mágusnak hamar leesett, hogy a másik párnak esze ágában sincs őket szétválasztani egymástól. Ez a próba teljes mértékben a csapatmunkára épült.  Egy rövid pillanatra egymásra néztek, majd Harry előre ugrott, a penge nélküli Glai’Ive széles ívben lendült, egyenesen a robosztusabb figura felé. Ám azt nem igen hatotta meg a fiatal mágus támadása, és fegyverének egy erőteljes mozdulatával blokkolta a támadást. Ám nem számított arra, hogy Shin szintén rátámad. A fiatal kerovai meglendítette fegyverét, majd alacsony ívben ellenfele bordái felé sújtott. A magas harcosnak esélye sem lett volna védekezni, hiszen fegyverével még mindig Harry Glai’Ive-vét tartotta. A fekete hajú ember ekkor lendült akcióba, és védte a társára mért támadást.

A két fél egy pillanatra egymásnak feszült, majd villámgyorsan szétrebbentek, fekete köpenyük csak úgy lobogott mögöttük.

– Shin, ez így nem fog menni – közölte Harry, miközben ellenfeleik rájuk támadtak.

– Ha rajtam múlik, akkor igen – vágott vissza a kerovai, majd fegyverét újfent ugrórúdnak használva átlendült a támadók feje felett. Bízott annyira Harryben, hogy meg tudja magát védeni, amíg ő pozícióba helyezi magát.

A fekete hajú férfi támadása megakadt a mozdulat közepén, megperdült a sarkán, és védte a kerovai támadását. A két mágusnak így sikerült szétválasztani ellenfeleiket. Most már mindketten csak egy-egy harcosra koncentráltak.

Shin, fürgeségét kihasználva alacsonyan csapott fegyverével, ám a másik, társához képest karcsú alak már előre látta a szándékát, és Denn’bokjával hárított, majd fogást váltott, és a kerovai feje felé irányozta csapását. Shinnek az utolsó pillanatban sikerült csak félreugrania. Arra számított, hogy sikerül elcsalnia ellenfelét társától, ám a fekete hajú férfi ott maradt, ahol volt, és védte társa hátát.

Harry mindeközben minden erejét megfeszítve küzdött a robosztus alak ellen. A harcos csapásai pontosak, és erősek voltak. Az első hárításnál Harry úgy érezte, hogy keze leszakad a helyéről. Ám helytállt, és kihasználta fürgébb testalkatát. Amikor a harcos újfent lecsapni készült, elugrott az útból, és fegyverével alacsonyan kapott ellenfele lábához. A harcos az utolsó pillanatban hárított, de a két fegyver még így is eltalálta a lábát. Egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd mintha mi sem történt volna, már vissza is vetette magát a harcba.

 

A harc hatalmas lendülettel folytatódott tovább. A négy harcos mozdulatai elmosódtak, mozgásuk felgyorsult, és a megfigyelőteremben már csak Jaden tudta követni saját szemével az eseményeket. Hosszú percek teltek már el a harc kezdete óta, de még egyik félen sem látszódott, hogy ereje végéhez közeledne. A két harcos, Marcus és Neroon mindketten fegyverük mesterei voltak, és akár hosszú órákig is tudtak egyfolytában, ugyanazzal a lendülettel harcolni.

A két ifjú mágus, bár mindketten rendkívülien tehetséges harcosok voltak, és fegyverüket tényleg úgy ismerték, mint mágiájukat, nem is remélhette, hogy győztesként kerül ki a csatából. Mozgásukat immár csak mágiájuk táplálta, az adott nekik erőt, hogy folytassák a harcot.

– Hamarosan vége – szólalt meg Delenn hosszú percek múlva. – A két fiatal mágus már nem bírja sokáig. Marcus és Neroon még egymást is teljesen kimerítik, hát még két ilyen fiatal harcost.

A jelenlévők megdöbbenve néztek össze.

– Ezek szerint, elbukják a vizsgát? – kérdezte Hikaru, aki egy pillanatra sem vette el tekintetét a kivetítőről. Kezei ökölbe szorultak, s ujjai már fehérek voltak szorításától.

– Nem – szólalt meg Atemu. – A vizsgát nem bukják el. Gyakorlatilag bebizonyították, hogy tökéletesen uraik a mágiájuknak és a képességeiknek. Ennek a harcnak a kimenetele már nem oszt, és nem szoroz a vizsga szempontjából.

– Ugyan tovább már tényleg nem bírják – mondta Jaden, amikor a két fiatal mágus hirtelen, egyszerre ugrott hátra, majd újult erővel, egyszerre támadtak. Mozgásuk teljes szinkronban volt egymással. – De nem hinném, hogy csak úgy simán megadnák magukat.

Meglátása hamar bizonyítást nyert, hiszen a két fiatal mágus, még mindig tökéletes szinkronban, egy emberként sújtott ellenfelük lába felé.

A két tapasztalt harcos azonban hamar meglátta a két fiatal támadását, és villámgyors mozdulattal védték a támadást, majd fogást váltottak fegyverükön, és egy erőteljes, hajszálpontos mozdulattal a két fiatal védelmében lyukat találva, kibillentették Shint és Harryt az egyensúlyukból. A két mágus meglepetten esett hanyatt, ám annyi lélekjelenlétük volt, hogy egy utolsó, reményvesztett mozdulattal kigáncsolták a két feketébe öltözött harcost, akik szintén, egyensúlyukból kibillentve, a földre zuhantak.

Döbbent csend szállta meg a megfigyelőtermet, majd mindenki Delenn admirálisra nézett.

– A vizsga sikeres – jelentette ki jól hallhatóan.

A többi főrangú tiszt mélyet sóhajtott. Látszott rajtuk, hogy láthatóan megnyugodtak, majd meghajoltak a lila kaftános nő előtt.

– Azt hiszem, ideje gratulálnunk nekik – jegyezte meg Atemu, és pillanatok alatt eltűnt az árnyak között.

– Átkozott árnymágus – morogta teljesen egyszerre Piton és Jaden. Delenn a fejét csóválta, és a megdöbbent Hikarut magával rángatva megindult a folyosón a lenti terem felé.

 

Ahogy Harry érezte, hogy elveszti egyensúlyát, kétségbeesetten, még egy utolsót csapott fegyverével, és meglepődött, amikor ellenfele szintén zuhanni kezdett. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Shin és ellenfele is hasonló véget értek.

Négyen feküdtek a földön, fegyvereik, újra ártalmatlan rúd alakjukban messze elgurultak. Mind a négyen levegő után kapkodtak. Egyikük sem gondolta volna, hogy mind a négyen, egyszerre zuhannak majd a földre. Percekig feküdtek mozdulatlanul, majd a két harcos lassan kezdett magához térni kábulatából. Először a robosztusabb férfi kelt fel, majd nem sokkal utána társa is. A két harcos először ellenfeleikre nézett, majd egymásra, és mindketten nevetésben törtek ki.

– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy két gyerek legyőzhet minket – mondta Neroon félig bosszúsan, majd talpra állt, odament társához, és felsegítette a földről.

– Az már tény – válaszolta Marcus. – Régen szórakoztam ilyen jót – folytatta nevetve.

Mindketten a földön fekvő két, még mindig sokkos állapotban lévő ifjú mágust nézték.

Harry és Shin azt sem tudta, hogy pontosan mi történt velük. Csak egy dolog járt a fejükben. Vesztettek. Elbukták a próbát, és a jövőjüket is. Ugyan mindketten észrevették, hogy a két harcos felkel, és rajtuk nevet, mégsem érezték úgy, hogy fel kéne kelniük. Remélték, hogy a föld meghasad alattuk, és elnyeli őket a feledés homálya.

Borongós hangulatukból, azonban hangos taps billentette ki őket. Egyszerre fordították tekintetüket a hang forrása felé, és megpillantották a feléjük közeledő Atemut, Jadent, Perselust, Unnae-t és Hikarut, valamint az előttük haladó, ismeretlen nőt. Ellenfeleik mélyen meghajoltak a közeledők előtt, majd félre álltak, hogy a jövevények körbeállhassák a még mindig a földön fekvő két fiatalt.

Hikaru odalépett Shin mellé, leguggolt, és ülőhelyzetbe húzta kedvesét. A fiatal kerovai lehunyt szemmel temette párja mellkasába az arcát, Hikaru pedig értetlenül ölelte magához jegyesét.

Perselus hasonlóképpen lépett Harry mellé, letérdelt hozzá, és szintén magához ölelte a kába ifjút.

– Gratulálok – suttogta Perselus Harry fülébe.

– De hisz vesztettünk – motyogta Harry, és Shinhez hasonlóan párja mellkasába temette arcát.

– Dehogy vesztettek, Evans mágus – mondta a Harry számára ismeretlen, lila kaftános nő.

– Tessék? – nézett nagyot Harry, ahogy végigmérte a nőt.

– Nem vesztettek, Evans mágus; Maxuveru mágus – ismételte meg a nő, majd mélyen meghajolt a két fiatal előtt. – Sikeresen teljesítették a vizsgát. Az iménti mérkőzés eredménye pedig döntetlen lett.

– Sikerült? – kérdezte Shin is, és hatalmas szemekkel nézett a nőre. – Delenn admirális?

– Igen, ifjú mágus.

– De hiszen legyőztek minket! – mondta Harry. Még mindig képtelen volt elhinni hogy sikerülhetett.

– Nos, az utolsó próbának nem az volt a lényege, hogy nyerjenek. A flotta két legjobb Denn’bok mesterét választottuk ellenfelüknek. – Lágyan elmosolyodott. – Bár, hogy őszinte legyek, még legvadabb álmaimban sem gondoltam volna, hogy képesek döntetlenre kihozni a mérkőzés végét. Csak gratulálni tudok önöknek.

Előrelépett, jobb kezét felemelte, melyben két, vöröses-kék kővel díszített, különleges kitűző jelent meg. Először Harryhez, majd Shinhez térdelt, és a szívük fölé tűzte azokat.

– Ezek a kitűzők a mágusok jelképei. Mától fogva önök is közéjük tartoznak – szólalt meg ismét, miután felállt a két fiatal mellől. – A flotta egyenruha-szabályzata pedig innentől kezdve nem vonatkozik magukra, mint ahogy a többi harcimágusra sem. – Még egyszer meghajolt előttük, és elhagyta a termet.

Hikaru kinyújtotta egyik kezét, majd kevés mágiáját összpontosítva magához hívta Shin fegyverét, amit aztán kedvese övére akasztott. Ezután egyik kezét Shin térdei alá, másikat a háta mögé tette, és karjaiba emelte a még mindig megdöbbent, és ugyancsak kifáradt kerovait.

Perselus hasonlóképpen emelte fel Harryt a karjai közé. A vizsga alatt érzett aggodalom teljesen elszállt belőle, amikor Harryt újra, biztonságban, a karjai közt érezte.

Neroon és Marcus előre lépett, majd a csont fejékkel rendelkező, robosztus harcos Harry vállára tette a kezét. A zöld szemű ifjú kíváncsian nézett a férfi sötét szemébe.

– Remek ellenfelek voltatok – mondta mély hangján, fejet hajtva a fiatal mágus előtt. – Remélem, a közeljövőben lesz még szerencsénk összemérni a tudásunkat. – Ezzel sarkon fordult, és ő is a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Pár lépés után azonban hátrafordult, és kérdőn nézett Marcusra.

Harry csak bólintani tudott. A fekete hajú férfi is fejet hajtott a két fiatal előtt, majd követte társát. Csak épphogy elindult, amikor hátrafordult, és Harry szemébe nézett.

– Az Egyért élünk, az Egyért halunk meg – ismételte meg a fiatal mágus szavait. – V’healen nevében. – Ezzel sarkon fordult, és követte társát.

Harry, Perselus karjaiból Shinre nézett, arcán döbbenet tükröződött.

– Egy igazi Anla’shoc – mondták mindketten egyszerre, ám sem Hikaru, sem Perselus nem értette a célzást.

A két tiszt vállat vont, már amennyire képesek voltak rá a két mágussal a karjaikban, majd ők is a kijárat felé vették az irányt. Ahogy lassan elhagyták az akadémia épületét, Shin felemelte fejét Hikaru válláról, és kedvesére nézett.

– Hogyan tovább? – kérdezte. Nem igazán gondolt arra, hogy a vizsga után pontosan mi is lesz a sorsuk.

– Irány a világűr – mondta Hikaru, és megcsókolta fáradt kedvesét.

Egy darabig még együtt mentek, majd a transzportegység előtt megálltak.

– Csak ön után, admirális – mondta Hikaru.

Piton bólintott, belépett az egységbe, és már el is tűnt. Pillanatokkal később megérkezett otthonába, és a kimerülten szendergő Harryt egyenesen a hálószobába vitte, letette az ágyra megszabadította köpenyétől, majd betakarta és megcsókolta az ifjút.


	13. Chapter 13

**12\. fejezet**

 

A másnap hamar elérkezett, és Harry egyedül ébredt fel az ágyban, még mindig az előző nap viselt ruhájában. Egy darabig még feküdt, az elmúlt napra gondolva, majd kezét óvatosan felemelte, és megérintette a mellkasán lévő, vörös ékkőből és különleges fémből készült jelvényt. A harcimágusok jelképét.

Mélyet sóhajtott, majd úgy döntött, hogy alszik még egy kicsit. Hosszú percekig forgolódott, végül durcásan felkelt, és a fürdőbe ment, hogy megszabaduljon az előző napi kosztól és izzadságtól. Gyorsan levette magáról fekete ruháját, és a jelvény kivételével az egészet a tisztítóberendezésbe dobta. A jelvény a mosdókagylóra került. Harry ezután bevette magát a zuhany alá, kibontotta haját, és hosszú ideig áztatta magát a kellemes, lazító vízsugár alatt.

– Etna – szólalt meg hirtelen. – Mennyi az idő?

– A pontos idő 15.49 – válaszolta a főszámítógép.

– Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy majdnem egy egész napot aludtam?

– Pozitív – válaszolta Etna.

– Hát, ez szép! – morfondírozott Harry, majd gyorsan megfürdött, megmosta a haját, megtörölközött, és felöltözött. Kifésülte a haját, feltűzte ruhájára a máguskitűzőt, visszament a szobájába, felkapta a köpenyét és kiment a szobából.

A lakás maga teljesen üres volt, a lámpák mind leoltva, és egy árva hang nem hallatszódott. Harry először végigjárta az egész lakást, majd mélyet sóhajtva a konyhába ment, és készített magának egy kávét. Ahogy leült az asztalhoz, megpillantott egy darab pergament az asztali konzolnak támasztva, és elvigyorodott.

“ Harry,

Dolgom van a főparancsnokságon. Igyekszem vissza, bár szerintem még alszol majd, amikor hazajövök. Egyél valamit, aztán pihenj. A tegnapi vizsga igencsak megterhelte a szervezetedet. Majd jövök.

Perselus”

– Ez is pont rávall – motyogta magában Harry, majd miután megitta a kávéját, csinált magának egy kis ennivalót, beült a nappaliba az óriáskonzol elé egy kényelmes fotelbe.

– Etna, nyisd meg az archív adatbázist, és játszd le az ST-TOS-3.12-es fájlt! – parancsolta, ahogy kényelembe helyezte magát.

– Fájl kiválasztva, lejátszás indul! – mondta az M.I., Harry pedig hátradőlt, és vigyorogva nézte az ősrégi sorozat egyik részét.

– És még mondja valaki, hogy a sci-fi csak kitaláció – morfondírozott Harry.

 

Perselust reggel az admiralitás üzenete ébresztette, hogy azon nyomban jelenjen meg a flotta főparancsnokságán eligazításra. Morogva bár, de felöltözött, otthagyta Harryt a szobájukban, csinált magának egy kávét, és gyorsan írt egy üzenetet a fiatal mágusnak. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kihozott a laborjából egy darab pergament, és pennával ráírta az üzenetet. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha simán konzolon hagyta volna, a fiatal mágus észre sem vette volna.

Még egyszer bement a hálóba, és megcsókolta Harryt, mire az ifjú csupán mordult egyet, és a másik oldalára fordult. Perselus fejcsóválva hagyta ott a kimerült mágust, és pillanatok alatt már a legközelebbi transzportegységben volt, ami szemvillanás alatt a főparancsnokságra vitte. A transzportponton már várta Delenn admirális, és Perselus nagy meglepetésére, Yasui kapitány.

– Delenn – hajtott fejet Perselus -, Yasui kapitány. Megkérdezhetném, hogy miért rángattak ide? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.

Hikaru megvonta a vállát. Ő sem tudta, hogy miért kellett hajnalok hajnalán a főparancsnokságra jönnie, amikor legszívesebben Shinnel töltötte volna a napját, még ha a fiatal kerovai az egész napot átalussza is.

– Nos, mivel a Constallation egy hét múlva indulásra kész, gondoltam kedvük lenne megtekinteni közelebbről is – mondta Delenn admirális. – Épp itt az ideje, hogy a kapitány és az elsőtiszt megismerkedjen a hajójával – kacsintott a két férfire, mire azok csak bólintani tudtak.

Delenn kivezette őket az irodából, és az udvar felé vette az irányt, ahol már várta őket az egyik transzportkomp. A pilóta tisztelgett előttük, majd betessékelte a két admirálist és a kapitányt a járműbe, beindította a hajtóműveket, és megkezdte a lassú emelkedést.

Az akadémia és flottaparancsnokság épület-együttese egyre távolabb és távolabb került, majd végül eltűnt a felhők között. A komp gond nélkül hagyta el a Föld légkörét, és egyenesen a Föld körül keringő űrdokk felé vette az irányt.

Az űrdokk lassan bukkant elő, ahogy a komp a Föld déli pólusa felé haladt. A hatalmas, pókra hasonlító űrkikötő pilonjain megannyi, többé-kevésbé kész, vagy javítás alatt álló űrhajó volt. A komp lassan kerülte meg a dokkot, elhaladt egy kerovai csatahajó alatt, és ahogy kibújt a csatahajó árnyéka mögül, a komp utasai elé tárult az átépített, felújított Constallation hófehér burkolata.

A hajó, bár korántsem volt a flotta legnagyobbja, azért csak megvolt három futballpálya hosszúságú és kettő szélességű, valamint vagy húsz emelet magas. Éles tűként indult, csakhogy rövid úton kiszélesedjen, és kigömbölyödjön, mint egy nyíl hegye, majd az előre hajló szárnyak következtek, végül a farokrész, különleges madárformát alkotva. A fölső részen a szárnyak enyhén lefele hajlottak, az alsók pedig egyenesek voltak. A szárnyak végén lévő főfegyverek kötötték össze őket, így alkotva meg a Constallation furcsa, madárformáját. A hajtóművek a hajó két szintjét összekötő, függőleges vezérsíkon helyezkedtek el, s jelentették az összeköttetést a hajótest két része között, egyfajta farokként. A parancsnoki híd, mintha a hajó orrát másolná, úgy emelkedett ki a felső részből, s simult szinte teljesen rá. Egy az egyben a Constallation maga volt a megtestesült szépség és halálosság.

Mind Hikaru, mind pedig Perselus döbbenten nézték, amikor a hajó teljes mértékben felbukkant a komp ablakában. A pilóta ügyesen manőverezve a hangárba vezette a kompot, és a két admirális és a hajó kapitánya kiszállt, hogy saját szemükkel is megvizsgálják a Szövetség legmodernebb hajóját. Hikaru még mindig a kinti látvány hatása alatt volt, amikor hajója fedélzetére lépett.

A hangárban egy biztonsági tiszt várta őket, s tisztelgett, amikor a három főtiszt odaért hozzá.

– Delenn admirális, Piton admirális, Yasui kapitány – köszöntötte őket a sötétkék bőrű, hegyes fülű tiszt, különös akcentussal. – Üdvözlöm önöket az E.I.S.-Constallation fedélzetén!

– Pihenj, hadnagy! – mondta Hikaru, mikor végre magához tért ámulatából. – Jelentést!

A hadnagy láthatóan megkönnyebbült, és intett a három főtisztnek, hogy kövessék. Ahogy a folyosókon haladtak, a hajón dolgozó munkások mind megálltak egy pillanatra, hogy tisztelegjenek, majd visszatértek munkájukhoz.

– A hajó kilencven százalékban indulásra kész – kezdte jelentését a hadnagy. – A burkolati integritás 99%, a pajzsok működőképesek, bár még nem teszteltük le őket. Elég nehéz volt úgy felújítani ezt a hajót, hogy a főszerkezeten nem változtattunk – nézett itt a kapitányra. – Kapitány, az ön kérésére, természetesen a hajó belső szerkezetéhez sem nyúltunk, úgyhogy minden ott van, ahol eddig megszokta, bár az új gépház miatt egy-két változtatást eszközölnünk kellett, mint azt önök már szerintem láthatták is odakint.

– Ha jól gondolom – szólalt meg Perselus –, az alsó szint és az alsó szárnyak is az újítás részei.

– Igen, admirális – válaszolt a hadnagy –, de ezt azt hiszem, a főgépész egyszerűbben el tudja magyarázni önöknek – mondta, és egy transzportegységhez vezette őket.

– Ez az egység a gépházba viszi önöket. Sajnos, a belső turbóliftrendszer még nincs készen, de pár napon belül az is operatív lesz. Ha megbocsátanak, nekem másfelé van dolgom. A gépházban már várják önöket. – Azzal tisztelgett, sarkon fordult, és már ott sem volt.

Delenn, Hikaru és Perselus beléptek a transzportegységbe, és egy fél pillanattal később már a gépházban találták magukat, pontosan szemben a hajó főreaktorával.

– Á, kapitány, üdvözlöm újra itthon! – jött egy hang pontosan a fejük fölül. Mindhárman felnéztek, és egy különös alakot pillantottak meg. A férfi úgy száznyolcvan centi magas lehetett, hosszú, aranyszőke haja szoros lófarokba kötve meredt lefelé. A férfi sötétlila bőre erősen elütött hajszínétől, ám ami még furcsább volt rajta, az az ugyancsak sötétlila, villás végű farok volt, melynek segítségével fejjel lefelé lógott a felettük lévő egyik szervízcső alatt, és egy panellel babrált. – Ó, még vendégeket is hozott! – jegyezte meg a főgépész, és egy szaltó kíséretében, egy akrobata kecsességével érkezett a földre. – Zex Peace’Craft szolgálatukra – hajolt meg mélyen.

– Zex – mondta Hikaru, miközben kezet rázott régi barátjával. – Ők itt Piton és Delenn admirális.

– Örvendek. Nos, mit mondjak, a munkások elég jó munkát végeztek, de ehhez-ahhoz azért nekem is van némi hozzáfűznivalóm – kezdte, még mielőtt a két admirális szóhoz juthatott volna. – Először is, kinek volt az a nagyszerű ötlete, hogy a belső lifthálózat mellett transzporthálózatot is kiépítsen? Úgy értem, a generátoroknak éppen elég dolga lesz a folytonos sebességgel, és még ha idebent transzportálgatniuk is kell, akkor elég hamar kisülhetnek a bioneurális gélcsomagok… - és csak mondta és mondta, miközben a három főtiszt egy kukkot sem értett.

– Zex! Csöndet! – parancsolta Hikaru, mire a sötétlila idegen egy pillanat alatt elhallgatott. – Nem a panaszkodásodra vagyok kíváncsi, hanem a véleményedre a hajó állapotáról. Készen lesztek a javításokkal egy héten belül?

Delenn és Piton egymásra néztek, és mindketten elmosolyodtak. Hiába, a gépészek mindenhol ugyanolyan furcsák voltak. És a parancsnoki hierarchiára sosem figyeltek.

Zex megvakarta a nyakát, majd előhúzott egy diagnosztikai konzolt egyenruhája egy rejtett zsebéből, és gyorsan átfutotta.

– Egy-az egyben igen, egy hét múlva a Constallation útra kész lesz, bár azt nem értem, hogy miért csak három hete engedték meg, hogy visszajöjjek – nézett szúrósan a két admirálisra, akiken látszott, hogy nem sok választja el őket a nevetéstől. Még Perselus is a határon volt. Hiába, a gépészek mindig megszállottak voltak.

– Azért, Mr. Peace’Craft – mondta Delenn –, mert a hajó csak három hete lett annyira kész, hogy a létfenntartó rendszert működésbe tudják helyezni. Levegő nélkül még az olyan kiváló gépészek is, mint ön, pillanatok alatt megfulladtak volna. A flotta pedig nem engedheti meg magának, hogy elveszítse a legjobb gépészét.

Zex egy pillanatig csak méregette az admirálist, majd bólintott, és visszatért a konzoljához.

– A hajtóművek rendben, az antianyag-reakció stabil. A gélcsomagok fennakadás nélkül továbbítják az energiát a hajó minden részébe. A fegyverek külön meghajtóról mennek, így harc esetén a pajzsokat és a hajtóművet nem terhelik annyira. Az új burkolat legalább tízszer olyan erős, mint az előző, a pajzsok pedig jó kétszáz szálakkal hatékonyabbak, mint eddig. A belső rendszerek mind használatra készen. Navigáció, kormány, fegyverzet, kommunikáció rendben. Az M.I.-vel még van némi probléma. Egyfolytában valami Shint akar, és nem hajlandó engedélyezni a tisztek kódjait, így az adatbázisához sem tudunk hozzáférni. Gyanítom, kapitány, hogy ennek az ön jegyeséhez van valami köze…

Hikaru elvigyorodott, és bólintott, majd a legközelebbi konzolhoz lépett.

– Aloria, hangazonosítás, Yasui01x02alfadelta.

– Azonosítás megtörtént. Üdvözlöm kapitány! Kérem, adja meg az engedélyezési kódját.

Hikaru gyorsan bebillentyűzte a Shin által megadott azonosítóját.

– Azonosító rendben. Mi a parancsa?

– Aloria, engedélyezd a parancsnoki tisztek és főtisztek kódjait, és hozzáférését az adatbázisokba.

– Parancs teljesítve. Már alig várom az indulást – mondta az M.I., lágy alt hangján.

Hikaru vigyorogva fordult vissza a többi tiszthez.

– Erről ennyit. Valahogy gyanítottam, hogy Shin Aloriát fogja feltelepíteni a főcomputer M.I.-jeként.

Zex megcsóválta a fejét, majd ellenőrizte a saját kódját is. Ezúttal Aloria gond nélkül beengedte, és a gépész egy bólintással nyugtázta, hogy minden rendben van. Majd még jó pár óráig ecsetelgette a hajó rendszereinek állapotát, és a különféle problémákat, amiket még ki kell javítania.

Ezután a három főtiszt megköszönte a jelentését, és gyors léptekkel elhagyták a gépházat. Még körbejárták a hajót, aztán úgy döntöttek, hogy ideje visszatérni a Földre. A komp a hangárban várta őket, s a pilóta visszavitte a három főtisztet a flottaparancsnokságra.

– Nos, uraim, remélem, meg vannak elégedve a látottakkal – mondta Delenn, ahogy kiszálltak a kompból.

– Teljes mértékben, admirális – nyugtázta Hikaru. – És köszönöm! – hajolt meg.

A flottaszabályzat szerint, ugyanis az űrdokkban álló, még javítás vagy átalakítás alatt lévő hajóra még a kapitány sem mehet fel, hacsak nem kíséri őt egy admirális.

Ezután a három főtiszt elvált egymástól. Delenn visszatért az irodájába, Hikaru és Perselus pedig elindult hazafelé. A transzportegységnél azonban megálltak.

– Ha jól gondolom, Shin és Harry egy helyen vannak, de vajon hol? – kérdezte Hikaru.

– Már, ha egyáltalán felébredtek – jegyezte meg Perselus, mire Hikaru csak bólintani tudott.

– Akkor másképp fogalmazok. Kinél van a nagyobb kivetítő? – kérdezte Hikaru, mire Perselus csak sóhajtani tudott.

– Akkor, irány hozzám – mondta Perselus, és megadta a koordinátákat a transzport egységnek.

Pillanatokkal később már Piton szállása előtt voltak, az admirális pedig rutinszerűen bebillentyűzte a belépési kódot, majd mindketten beléptek az admirális szállására. Hikarut lenyűgözte a lakás berendezése. Minden a legmodernebb technológiával volt ellátva, a falakon konzolok és kivetítők, és a megszokott fémajtók.

Az egyik szobából hangok szűrődtek ki, és a két férfi arrafelé vette az irányt. Amit odabent láttak, mindkettejük ajkára mosolyt csalt.

Harry és Shin ott feküdtek a földön egy halom takarón és párnán, mellettük a kis asztalon poharak és tálak, mindenféle rágcsálnivaló maradványával. A két fiatal mágus egymás mellett feküdt kis fészkükben, és az egész falat elfoglaló kivetítőn nézték a régi Star Trek sorozat egyik részét, bár mindketten kívülről fújták a szöveget, és újraszinkronizálták az egészet, miközben jókat nevettek.

– Szóval ide bújtatok – jegyezte meg Perselus, amikor belépett a szobába. A két fiatal felkapta a fejét, egyenesen a másik két férfira.

Shin felugrott, és Hikaru nyakába vetette magát, míg Harry ráérősen lépett kedveséhez, és megcsókolta a halhatatlan admirálist.

– Ti meg hol jártatok? – kérdezte Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Delenn admirális hivatott, hogy megmutathassa a Constallationt – jött a válasz Hikarutól.

– És, milyen? – kérdezte Shin csillogó szemmel.

– Gyönyörű és tökéletes – válaszolta Hikaru. – Bár, Zex, a főgépész, már most ki van akadva rád.

– Miért? – nézett ártatlan tekintettel Shin, mire Harry hangosan elnevette magát, de még Perselus ajka is apró mosolyra húzódott.

– Shin – sóhajtott Hikaru. – Engedély nélkül feltelepíteni Aloriát a Constallation főcomputerébe?

– Volt rá engedélyem – vágta rá Shin durcásan. – Delenn admirális megadta rá az engedélyt. Az már nem az én hibám, hogy senki sem kérdezte meg a hozzáférési kódokat.

Hikaru megcsóválta a fejét, és magához ölelte a még mindig duzzogó kerovait, majd felnézett.

– Mit néztek? – kérdezte nemsokára.

– Star Trek TOS, második évad negyedik része – jött a válasz ezúttal Harrytől, akinek sikerült közben Perselust lerángatnia a földre. – Van kedvetek nézni?

Hikaru megvonta a vállát, majd Shinnel együtt leült a takarófészekbe, a kerovai pedig szó nélkül odabújt hozzá. Harry fejét Perselus vállára fektette, és kényelmesen hátradőlt az admirális karjai között.

– Egy hét múlva vár minket a világegyetem – mondta nem is olyan sokára Harry. – Úgy őszintén, hiányozni fog a Föld.

– Nekem is – helyeselt Perselus. – De egy pár évig jó lesz újra a csillagok között járni. Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyit változott minden az utóbbi párszáz évben.

A két pár még jó darabig ott ücsörgött, és egymás után nézték a réges-régi sci-fi sorozatokat. Majd miután leszállt az éj, és kitakarítottak maguk után Shin és Hikaru hazament, hogy az elkövetkezendő alig egy hetet otthonukban töltsék. Mindannyian tudták, hogy hosszú évek várnak rájuk, és sok mindent kell még összecsomagolniuk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilógus**

 

Az indulás napján a főtisztek a flottaparancsnokságra mentek még egy utolsó eligazításra. A parancsnokságon már várta őket Unnae admirális, és a kis csapatot bevezette az admiralitás nagyeligazítójába. Amikor beléptek, Jaden, Atemu és Delenn mind felállva köszöntötték őket, majd jeleztek nekik, hogy foglaljanak helyet. Amint mindenki leült, Unnae a terem közepére ment, és meghajolt a tisztek előtt.

– Üdvözlöm önöket ezen a szép napon. A mai nappal kezdetét veszi első, ötéves küldetésük. A Constallation már várja önöket odafenn az űrdokkban, a csomagjaikat pedig már elhelyeztük a szállásaikon. – Körbenézett a jelenlévő főtiszteken. A flotta történetének legfiatalabb főtisztjein. Mind kiváló tudású, elkötelezett, és tettre kész fiatalok voltak. – A kiképzésük felkészítette önöket erre a nagy útra. Most pedig egyenként szólítjuk önöket, és megkapják új rangjukat és beosztásukat.

Ezzel Unnae hátralépett, és Delenn admirális foglalta el a helyét, mellette Jaden állt, kezében egy kupacnyi kézi konzollal.

– Fei-Chung! – szólalt meg Delenn, amikor kezébe vette az első konzolt. A fiatal sárkány felkelt, az admirális elé lépett, és mélyen meghajolt. Delenn viszonozta a meghajlást, majd átnyújtotta Feinek a konzolt, rangjelzését pedig az egyenruhája gallérjára tette. – Ön a Constallation navigátora, rangja pedig hadnagy.

– Köszönöm, admirális! – hajolt meg Fei, és visszament a helyére.

– Zex Peace’Craft! – mondta Delenn, és a sötétlila idegen előlépett. – Ön a Constallation főgépésze, rangja pedig marad a parancsnok.

– Köszönöm, asszonyom! – mondta Zex, és egy tisztelgés után visszatért a helyére.

– Dr. Quatrina Winters!

 A mireai lesütött fülekkel lépett elő, fekete egyenruháján a kék sáv bizonyította beosztását.

– Dr. Winters. A mai naptól fogva ön a Constallation orvosi főtisztje. A legénység egészsége az ön kezében van.

Quatrina csak bólintani tudott, amikor Delenn átadta neki a konzolt, és a rangjelzését. Hadnagyi rangot kapott. Majd visszament a helyére.

– Triton Bloom!

Triton magabiztosan lépett előre, és mélyen meghajolt az admirális előtt, aki átnyújtotta neki a konzolt, illetve a gallérjára tűzte rangjelzését. Parancsnokhelyettes lett.

– Ön, Mr. Bloom a Constallation biztonsági főtisztje. Sok ember jövője és élete múlik önön.

Triton még egyszer meghajolt, majd visszament a helyére.

– Dr. Shin Maxuveru! – mondta félig mosolyogva Delenn.

Shin felpattant a helyéről, és vigyorogva állt meg Delenn előtt, majd mélyen meghajolt, hosszú fonata a földig leért.

– Ön, Dr. Maxveru a Constallation kutatótisztje. Ez talán egy olyan pozíció, ahol biztosan nem fog unatkozni.

Shin mosolya még szélesebb lett, főleg, amikor Delenn a vizsgán viselt fekete ruhájának gallérjára tűzte parancsnoki rangjelzését. Mivel a flottaszabályzat nem határozta meg a harcimágusok egyenruháját, mind Harry, mind pedig Shin úgy döntött, hogy a vizsgán viselt ruhájukat tekintik egyenruhának. Shin ezután még egyszer meghajolt, és visszament a helyére.

– Harry Evans mágus! – szólt újra Delenn, és Harry magabiztosan lépett előre.

– Ön a mai naptól a Constallation pilótája. Nemcsak a mágusvizsgán bizonyította rátermettségét, de gyanítom, a flotta történetében még nem volt ilyen vakmerő pilótánk. A vizsgabiztosa bizonytalan időre vissza is vonult a posztjáról. Gratulálok! – mondta Delenn mosolyogva, miközben átnyújtotta Harrynek a konzolt, és fekete ruhájának gallérjára tűzte a rangjelzését. – Mivel eddig túl sok tapasztalata nem volt még a flottában, remélem a hadnagyi rangot megfelelőnek fogja tartani.

Harry bólintott, és meghajolt Delenn előtt, majd büszkén tért vissza helyére.

– Perselus Piton admirális! – szólalt meg újra Delenn, mire Perselus is felkelt, és Delenn elé lépett.

– Öreg barátom – kezdte Delenn. – Bár Yasui kapitány kérése meglepett, azért valahogy meg is tudom érteni. Túl sok időt töltöttél már a Földön. Ideje visszatérned a csillagok közé – hajolt meg Delenn, majd átnyújtotta Perselusnak is a konzolt. – Légy boldog a Constallation elsőtisztjeként!

Perselus fejet hajtott Delennek, majd halvány félmosollyal visszatért Harry mellé. Delenn végül Hikarura emelte a tekintetét.

– Hikaru Yasui kapitány, kérem lépjen elő!

Hikaru mélyet sóhajtott, majd egyenesen Delenn előtt állt meg, és mélyen meghajolt.

– Kapitány. A Constallation már várja önt, és legénységét. A flotta büszke magára, és eddigi teljesítményére. Sok szerencsét az úton. Az Alapítók és Merlin áldása kísérje önöket a csillagok ösvényén! – Azzal felemelte a kezét, és tisztelgett a jelen levő tiszteknek.

Hikaru és legénységének többi tagja viszonozta a tisztelgést, majd mélyen meghajoltak, és elhagyták a termet.

Ahogy a folyosón haladtak, fiatal tisztek és kadétok álltak meg, és tisztelegtek előttük, mire mindannyian viszonozták a köszöntést, ám nem álltak meg. Hamarosan kiértek a flottaparancsnokság udvarára, ahol már várta őket egy komp. Ahogy beszálltak a kompba, Shin még egyszer hátranézett, majd mélyet sóhajtott.

– Hiányozni fog a Föld – mondta jól hallhatóan a többieknek.

– Az már biztos, de képzeld csak el, mennyi új kalandban lehet részünk a csillagok között! – mondta Harry, és bíztatóan hátba veregette legjobb barátját. Shin rávigyorgott, és helyet foglalt a komp belsejében, Hikaru mellett.

A komp ajtaja becsukódott, a pilóta megkapta a felszállási engedélyt, majd a komp hajtóművei felzúgtak, és a szállítóegység lassan emelkedni kezdett. Hamarosan már a flottaparancsnokság épülete, de még a város is egy ponttá zsugorodott össze, ahogy a komp egyre feljebb és feljebb haladt a sztratoszférában, majd végül gond nélkül kilépett az űrbe. A pilóta rutinosan táplálta be az űrdokk adatait a navigációs computerbe, a komp pedig csak úgy végigsiklott a megadott útirányon.

A Constallation, az Intergalaktikus Szövetség legkiválóbb csillaghajója, az űrdokkban állt. Két éves karbantartása és átépítése befejeződött, és már csak a kapitányára, és a főtisztekre várt, hogy végre újfent elindulhasson csillagközi felfedezőútjára.

A kompban a levegő csak úgy izzott az izgalomtól. Harry nyugtalanul fészkelődött ülésében. Nem mintha nem bízott volna a kompot vezető pilótában, de már viszketett a tenyere, hogy újra repülhessen.

– Nyugi, Harry – vigyorgott rá Shin, miközben arcával az ablakhoz tapadt. A lélegzete is elállt, amikor szeme elé tárult leendő otthona, az űr sötétjében. – Odanézz!

Harry odafordult, és még a lélegzete is elakadt. Elkerekedett szemmel bámulta a hatalmas, hófehér űrhajót, mely fényes csillagként ragyogott az űr sötét hátterében.

– Ez bámulatos! – mondta elszorult torokkal Harry. A komp többi utasa ugyancsak szótlanul nézte, ahogy a szállítóegység lassan, komótosan körberepüli a hófehér gyönyörűséget, majd a hangár felé veszi az irányt.

A pilóta dokkolási engedélyt kért, és precízen a hangárba vezette a hajót. A főtisztek egymás után hagyták el a kompot, és léptek új otthonuk fedélzetére. A hangárban már várta őket egy biztonsági tiszt, aki, legalábbis Harry szerint, megtévesztően hasonlított Draco Malfoyra. A fiatal tiszt vigyázzba vágta magát, amikor megpillantotta kapitányát, és az új tiszteket.

– Kapitány! – mondta tisztán, és érthetően. – Isten hozta újfent a Constallation fedélzetén!

– Pihenj, parancsnok! – mondta Hikaru. – Minden készen áll az indulásra? – kérdezte, amikor elindultak a transzportegység felé, ami a hídra viszi majd őket.

– Igen, uram. Csak az Önök érkezésére vártunk. A csomagjaikat elhelyeztük a szállásaikon.

– A parancsokság megadta az engedélyt az indulásra? – kérdezte Hikaru, ahogy a folyosón haladtak.

– Igen, uram! – válaszolta a fiatal tiszt.

Hikaru bólintott, majd társaira pillantott. Perselus erősen burkolt érdeklődéssel nézett körbe. Bár az elmúlt másfél évezredben már járt csillaghajón, nem is egyen, a Constallation mégis maga volt a tökéletesség. Nem csak kívülről. Harry alig győzte kapkodni a fejét, ahogy a folyosón mentek. Tisztek és közkatonák siettek a dolgukra, miután persze félre álltak a kapitány és a főtisztek előtt.

Hikaru Yasui kapitány otthonosan mozogva lépkedett, míg a többiek tátott szájjal és csillogó szemekkel nézelődtek. A fiatal biztonsági tiszt a turbólifthez vezette őket. Mindannyian beszálltak a szerkezetbe, majd az ajtó egy szisszenéssel becsukódott, csak hogy kisvártatva kinyíljon, és a tisztek kilépjenek rajta.

– Kapitány a hídon! – kiáltott fel az egyik zászlós, amikor a lift ajtaja kinyílt. A főtisztek beléptek, majd mindannyian a helyükre mentek.

Hikaru teljes otthonossággal foglalta el a kapitányi széket, Perselus pedig a kapitány jobbján lévő székhez lépett. Az elsőtiszt helyére.

Shin a kapitány balján lévő különleges konzolhoz ment, míg Harry a kormányos helyét foglalta el. Quatrina egyelőre Shin konzoljától balra foglalt helyet, míg Triton a kapitánytól jobbra, egy a Shinéhez hasonló konzolhoz lépett. Fei Harry mellé ült a navigációs konzolhoz, míg Zex az egyik lifthez ment, és vigyorogva indult a gépház felé.

Hikaru megnyitott egy belső csatornát, majd a legénységhez intézte szavait.

– Figyelem mindenki, itt a kapitány! – Várt egy pár másodpercet, majd folytatta. – A mai napon egy új kaland ösvényére lépünk, úgyhogy mindenkitől a maximumot várom el! Kérem minden részleget, hogy jelentsen! Figyelem, indulás előtti rendszerellenőrzés!

Egy pár percig vártak, Quatrina pedig átvette a diagnosztikai pult irányítását.

– Kapitány, minden részleg bejelentkezett. Gépház, fegyverzet, navigáció, pajzsok, érzékelők, kommunikáció rendben. Mindenki az indulási parancsot várja – mondta kisvártatva a fiatal mireai.

– Rendben van. Shin – mondta Hikaru, megeresztve egy félmosolyt –, nyiss csatornát a parancsnoksághoz! Csak audio.!

– Csatorna nyitva! – közölte Shin, miután a konzolon megnyomta a megfelelő gombokat.

– Parancsnokság, itt a Constallation! Indulásra készen állunk. Csak az önök engedélyére várunk.

– Az engedély megadva! – jött a válasz. – Jó utat, Constallation! Az Alapítók és Merlin kísérje útjukat.

– Köszönjük, parancsnokság! – mondta Hikaru, majd intésére Shin bontotta a kapcsolatot.

Hikaru kiadta az indulási szekvenciák beindítására a parancsot. A rögzítőket kioldották, és a hajó, a manőverező-hajtóművek segítségével eltávolodott az űrdokktól. Harry tökéletesen vezette ki a hajót a dokkból, majd várt a parancsra.

– Mr. Evans – szólalt meg Hikaru. – Irány a Pegazus galaxis. Ötös térfokozat.

– Koordináták betáplálva, kapitány! – mondta Harry egy apró mosollyal. Az élete végre helyre állt, egy olyan jövőben, amit el sem tudott képzelni még a Voldemorttal vívott háború alatt.

– Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot a kapitány.

A hajtóművek felzúgtak, és a Constallation nekiindult felfedezőútjának.

– Az űr. A legvégső határ… - kezdte Shin, pár perccel az indulás után. Harry hátrafordult, és elvigyorodott.

– Csak nem Star Trek-et néztél indulás előtt? – kérdezte nevetve, mire Shin csak vállat vont. Harry visszafordult, de folytatta a monológot.

– … Ennek végtelenjét járja a Constallation csillaghajó, melynek feladata különös, új világok felfedezése; új életformák, új civilizációk felkutatása; és hogy eljusson oda, ahová még ember nem merészkedett.

 

**Vége**


End file.
